


left on read

by alienboyv



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (she has a crush but shes not OBSESSED), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Maizono Sayaka, Bisexual Naegi Makoto, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Gay Togami Byakuya, Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, Lesbian Ikusaba Mukuro, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly text but there is some written stuff :), Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Naegi Makoto, Trans Owada Mondo, Trigger Happy Havoc-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: sub with twitch prime[monday, 9:50am]macne: junko.fukase: yes?macne: stop inserting pencils into mondo's hair.len: jenga but its pencils in mondos hairmacne: please don't give her ideas.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru (eventually), Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 284
Kudos: 610





	1. dennys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[june 22nd, monday, 7:50am]_
> 
> **fukase** : WHATS UP BIATCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be some plot but like- this is mostly self indulgent! im having writers block and i've been reading a lot of chat fics recently
> 
> also im american and never been to any japanese schools so sorry if i got anything wrong  
> i did do research so :)
> 
> (class 78 is 15/first years of senior high. class 77 is 16/second years of senior high.  
> class 79 + komaru/yuta are 14/3rd years of junior high.)
> 
> USERNAMES (yes its vocaloid i was listening to vocaloid when i made this what can i say):  
> makoto -> len  
> chihiro -> rin  
> kyoko -> IA  
> sayaka -> miku  
> hina -> gumi  
> junko -> fukase  
> mukuro -> macne

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[june 22nd, monday, 7:50am]_

**fukase** : WHATS UP BIATCHES

ARE YALL ON UR WAY YET??

 **macne** : shut the fuck up.

 **IA** : Why would we be on our way? We have 25-30 minutes before our usual time.

Besides, why are you two up so early?

 **macne** : surprisingly, junko wanted to be nice this morning and make sure we all got our food before we head to school.

 **rin** : I didn't even know Denny opened that early??

 **fukase** : anythings possible when you're a star like me

or a threat like mukuro lolololol

 **macne** : they open at like 6am.

 **miku** : they also close super late! when me and the girls have late rehearsals we always stop by there!

 **fukase** : DAMN

way to foil my ruse~

 **gumi** : hey everyone!!!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

btw junko, to answer ur question from earlier, me and makoto will be there after my mom drops his lil sister off at her school (´ ∀ ` *)

 **IA** : My father is coming to pick me up soon, so I will be there shortly.

 **rin** : oh hey that reminds me

ik u and makoto (+ komaru) have been carpooling for the past 3 weeks but like

why

 **gumi** : his parents start work at 6am (´･ᴗ･ ` )

btw komaru says hi! (⁀ᗢ⁀)

 **miku** : wait

shoot

didnt komaru did just turn 14?? our bebe is growing up!

 **len** : shes no baby >:(

 **miku** : MAKOTO !!!

 **macne** : hello from myself and junko, she can't say hello because she's finishing up ordering.

 **gumi** : lol u only say that cos she called you her "little big brother" ( ˙꒳˙ )

 **len** : YES I AM >:(

still hurts </3

 **rin** : heart been broke so many times

 **len** : PLEASE

 **gumi** : we're here!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **IA** : My father just arrived. We'll be heading off once my father and granddad finish their quick "chat"

 **len** : AKA, they stand in really awkward silence?

 **IA** : mhm.

 **rin** : on my skateboard rn! i'll be there in 5 minutes ;D

* * *

_[monday, 8:50am]_

**rin** : so.

i couldn't have been the only one who saw that

right???

 **fukase** : OMFGGGGG

 **macne** : what?

 **fukase** : TOKO LMFAOOO

i just saw her heartbreak THROUGH her eyes

 **macne** : what happened? is she ok?

 **rin** : byakuya said "oh, ive been looking for you," and tokos eyes literally LIT UP

but then

he reaches over her and grabs a book from the bookshelf

"i almost thought someone stole it" and walked off to his desk, completely oblivious to tokos PRESENCE

 **IA** : Oh...oh my god. That's what happened? I thought she was just freaking out because Togami was in her vicinity 

**rin** : drama is for you, take that L you lose

 **IA** : Anyways,

The teacher is about to announce our partners for this worksheet, so everyone, shush.

* * *

_[monday, 9:07am]_

**miku** : so the teacher just gonna team ME up with LEON while HINA gets SAKURA

HER GIRLFRIEND

once again, i am proven that heterophobia is real and gays reign supreme

 **macne** : aren't you bi?

 **miku** : i

i may have forgotten i was bi for a moment

in my defense

i only realized recently? 

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi_ **

_[monday, 9:41am]_

**Kyoko** : So, how was Togami during class?

 **Makoto** : fine! :) we got the worksheet done before the end of class so its all good.

hes already smart and ik my japanese well- its my first language after all lol

 **Kyoko** : He wasn't rude, right?

 **Makoto** : nah lol he just wanted to get the work done, no time for "chit chat"

 **Kyoko** : Good to know.

* * *

Makoto rushed to his next class, English Class, and hid his head in his arms as soon as he sat down. Right as he laid his head down, Nagito spoke.

"Well, if it isn't hope himself!" Nagito looked at him and poked him. "What's got you so upset?"

"I'm not...upset." He mumbled into his hoodie sleeve, poking his head up from his arms. "Why are you even here? You're a second year." He looked up at Nagito.

"My teacher is making me and Chiaki deliver something to the first year English teacher." He pointed his thumb at Chiaki, who was next to him.

"Oh, hi, Chiaki!" He smiled at her. She stayed silent for a few moments before smiling back.

"You're blushing." He poked his cheek and he felt his face heat up.

"Why-why would I-" Nagito snickered right before the bell rang.

"Well, we gotta go, Makoto!" He smiled as he headed up to the teacher's desk. "It's so wonderful to see you!" As soon as Nagito and Chiaki left, Makoto groaned into his sleeves

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[monday, 9:45am]_

**IA** : Makoto, who was that you were talking to?

 **miku** : yeah?? they looked kinda familiar but ??

 **macne** : those two were second years.

 **len** : Yeah. That was Komaeda Nagito and Nanami Chiaki.

 **rin** : what are their talents?

 **len** : Nagito is the Ultimate Lucky Student like me and Chiaki is the Ultimate Gamer.

 **rin** : GAMER GIRL?!?!?

 **len** : please

_[monday, 9:50am]_

**macne** : junko.

 **fukase** : yes?

 **macne** : stop inserting pencils into mondo's hair.

 **len** : jenga but its pencils in mondos hair

 **macne** : please don't give her ideas.

* * *

_[monday, 1:03pm]_

**len** : WHY IS HINA CRYING?

HINA ARE YOU OKAY???

HINA :(??

 **gumi** : i

 **well** i um

 **IA** : Hina, are you okay?

 **gumi** : well you see

 **rin** : SHES CRYING BECAUSE SAKURA IS WEARING A SWEATER LMFAOOOOOO

 **gumi** : girlf softandndfmncutw??E??????

 **fukase** : go off, queen!

* * *

As Makoto picked up his bag he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hajime?" He smiled at the taller second year.

"You ready to go, kid?" Hajime ruffled Makoto's hair.

"You're a year-"

"Year and a month." He grinned at Makoto who began walking beside him "Very important, that month is." Makoto mockingly laugh.

"Let's hurry up to Komaru's school, otherwise we'll all be late to the station." Hajime nodded.

"Oh, my little boy- growing up so fast. You finally have our routine down after walking from Hope's Peak after only being here for less than a year." Makoto lightly elbowed him as they stepped down the final flight of stairs.

"After walking with you since 5th grade, you're kind of predictable." Hajime snickered and held the door open for Makoto, both of which were being unknowingly watched.

Byakuya looked around to make sure no one was looking his way (a hard feat for someone like him, of course.) and glanced his eyes at the text from his driver.

"Are they dating?" He muttered to himself.

"...hmm?" When he looked to his side he realized Kyoko had just descended the stairs.

"Well-" He straightened himself. "I wasn't talking to you, was I?" He huffed and walked away, ignoring the stare he was getting from her.

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[monday, 4:50pm]_

**IA** : Togami just asked if Makoto and Hajime were dating.

 **miku** : WHAT

 **gumi** : WHAT?!

 **rin** : WH-

 **fukase** : PLEASE TELLM E YOURE JOKING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sayaka forgetting she was bi is inspired by my friend ryan- who has no excuse because...she forgot for a whole year.  
> how, you ask?  
> i have no clue- shes very much bi theres no reason for her to have forgotten.
> 
> thank you for reading this :D
> 
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)  
> 


	2. seating chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[tuesday, 9:07am]_
> 
> **rin** : oomf stop playing hard to get with celeste challenge

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[june 23rd, tuesday, 8:04am]_

**miku** : good morning everyone !!

im not gonna be able to make it to dennys the morning :(

im also not gonna be at school :((

#idolstuff haha

 **macne** : I'll be sure to tell the others, they're all eating right now, so they aren't their phones.

 **miku** : ok! :)

 **macne** : hope you and the girls have fun.

 **fukase** : GOD mukuro u talk like a grandma

HAVE FUCKIN FUN SAYAKA !!!!

 **miku** : aw thank you! :D

 **gumi** : ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

give us updates !!!!

* * *

_[tuesday, 9:07am]_

**rin** : oomf stop playing hard to get with celeste challenge

 **IA** : What do you mean?

 **rin** : ah

so u know ur oomf

 **IA** : No, I never said that.

 **len** : shes right tho

its so awful

shes just like "you all must be soooo gullible, expect you, of course, ms. holmes"

and you reply "its elementary, my dear ludenberg"

just kiss already

 **rin** : gibe her a lil smooch

 **fukase** : you bitches need to get ur shit together

it isNT FUN TO WATCH NO MORE

 **rin** : imagine having a crush on ur classmate

#cringe

 **len** : yeah >:(

#cringe

* * *

_[tuesday, 9:40pm]_

**fukase** : goobnight gamers and gays

 **gumi** : goodnight !!! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

* * *

_[june 24th, wednesday, 8:00am]_

**miku** : I'M BACK !!!

* * *

_[june 25th, thursday, 8:00am]_

**fukase** : why tf is this chat dead

 **gumi** : hello !!

am tired ...... (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **rin** : GUYS 

I GOT NEWS

while i was checking some of the teachers stuff

 **IA** : Did you hack into their Gmails and such?

 **rin** : SHUT

i saw smth from Ms. Phan's planner

 **IA** : Is it a new project?

 **fukase** : is she talking shit abt us lololol

 **rin** : nah nah but like

apparently shes changing our seats

 **fukase** : NOOOOOOOOOOO

 **macne** : fine by me.

I could go without sitting by junko for...

forever, honestly.

 **rin** : BRUH LMAOOOO

 **fukase** : i thought you LOVED ME

 **macne** : absolutely not

 **miku** : if she places me with lemon but doesn't move sakura or hina im going to cry >:(

*LEON

 **len** : oh??? is leon a bittersweet man now???

are you and lemon boy going to start getting along?

are you gonna yourself a citrus friend?

 **rin** : we GET IT makoto ur trans

 **len** : PLEASEKSHDJHDDH

YOUVE BEEN TRANSITIONED LONGER THAN MEJDHJCHGH

 **miku** : remember that time when mondo wore a cavetown shirt and makoto pointed out

it was like the spiderman meme

 **len** : IT WAS????

 **IA** : "Do you listen to Girl in Red?"

 **len** : LMFAOOOOOO

 **fukase** : "I like your shoelaces."

 **miku** : NOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks, I stole them from the president."

 **macne** : what?

 **rin** : can we eradicate ppl who used to say that irl

WAIT MUKURO

YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANSSJKDJK????

 **len** : god i wish that were me

 **IA** : Do you want to know?

 **macne** : actually, no, i'm good.

 **IA** : If I had to learn, so do you.

 **rin** : I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET THERE LMFAOOOO

* * *

_[thursday, 8:43am]_

**miku** : GHFDJSKJDHSJH

LEON??????? AGAIN????

AND SAKURA + HINA ARE STILL BESIDE EACH OTHER???

 **IA** : That's because you and Makoto always goof off when you're next to each other.

Sakura and Hina are good teamwork partners.

 **miku** : WHY LEON THO?? T-T

 **IA** : Well, that I can't say.

 **rin** : imagine getting sat next to togami tho

L

 **fukase** : L

i hope makoto survives

 **len** : of course i will!

he's not THAT bad lol

 **IA** : Just tell us if he says anything mean.

Well.

More mean than usual.

 **len** : haha

will do!

* * *

_**Chihiro** has added **Kyoko** and **Sayaka** to a new chat._   
  
**_Chihiro_ ** _has changed the group chat name to **HMMM??HMMM??**_

**_HMMM??HMMM??_ **

_[thursday, 9:00am]_  
  
 **Chihiro** : USUALLY I'D CHANGE THE NAME BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME  
  
 **Kyoko** : Hm?  
  
 **Sayaka** : Everything ok?

 **Chihiro** : I WASN'T GONNA SAY ANYTHING AT FIRST BUT

remember the worksheet we had monday? 

when togami and makoto were paired up?

 **Kyoko** : Yes? Did you just figure out that was partially to assess our seat placements?

 **Chihiro** : wait shit rly???

BUT NO ITS SMTH ELSE

 **Sayaka** : what??

 **Chihiro** : LEMME EXPLAIN

well when makoto went straight to our next class i thought it was a tiny bit weird but w/e

than those 2nd years were talking to him?

well before they talked to him his face was in his arms

 **Kyoko** : Did Togami say something to upset him?

 **Sayaka** : he's rude but he's gotten better than he was at the beginning of the year

what could he have said to makoto?? >:(

 **Chihiro** : thats!!!! the thing!!!

i thought that for a moment until i realized

1) his cheeks were flustered

2) i heard nagito say smth abt him blushing

 **Kyoko** : ...Are you saying that...?

 **Sayaka** : he got a lil cwush ??!!!

 **Chihiro** : YES BUT NOT JUST ANYONE

choose your options down below!

 **Kyoko** : Togami.

 **Chihiro** : 

a) Togami

b) Nagito

c) Chiaki

d) other

WHAT 

BRUH

 **Kyoko** : You were already hinting towards that.

 **Chihiro** : yeah but did u have to steal my moment smh

 **Kyoko** : You were taking forever.

 **Chihiro** : ANYWAYS,

 **Sayaka** : omgomg does he????

kyo

ur the detective here!!! have you noticed anything??

 **Kyoko** : Not particulary, but that's partially because I haven't been looking.

If that were the only evidence, though, I wouldn't believe you, but now that you mention it...

Remember the morning? When he got placed moved next to Togami?

 **Chihiro** : I WAS ABT TO MENTION THAT !!!!

 **Sayaka** : OMG

UR RIGHT?????

he was so shocked and nervous but with that it seems like he might like togami

and he always defends togami?? ooooooo

 **Kyoko** : Still, this is a very minimal amount of evidence and it isn't that strong of evidence either.

He might think just Togami is attractive or cool.

 **Chihiro** : THIS BRINGS ME TO PHASE 2

 **Kyoko** : Which is...?

 **Chihiro** : Who would def notice that info and keep it as blackmail or gossip?

who lowkey enjoys are suffering?

**our

who is a heather chandler and regina george kinnie?

 **Sayaka** : omg.....

 **Kyoko**. Dear god.

**_Chihiro_ ** _has added **Junko** to **HMMM??HMMM??**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda shorthdjhd the next one will be longer!  
> i wanted to get this plot point (that being them finding out abt makotos crush) out of the way so i can continue on w the overall plot (makoto's crush/naegami)  
> i uploaded this chapter pretty soon after the first one cos of that reason too!
> 
> thank you for the positive reception last chapter and for reading this :D
> 
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)  
> 


	3. investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[thursday, 4:20pm]_
> 
> **macne** : want me to kill him for you? because i can totally kill that guy for you.
> 
>  **fukase** : WEED NUMBER BABEY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ENDED UP BEING A LOT LONGER THAN EXPECTED  
> OOPS?

**_HMMM??HMMM??_ **

_[thursday, 9:15am]_

**Junko** : WATS UP YALL!!

 **Chihiro** : junko......

you have been gathered here for a special reason

pls read the above messages

 **Junko** : OOOOOOOOOOO

I SEE

 **Chihiro** : Now, we'd like you to take a seat.

 **Kyoko** : You're not Chris Hansen, Chihiro.

Is what we think true?

 **Junko** : damn yall think i know that???

 **Sayaka** : Junko.....

 **Junko** : i mean DUH i figured it out but like

cld be wrong lololol

 **Chihiro** : okayyy

ur not gonna say anything? right?

 **Junko** : i think its fun to watch chaos not backstab lol

so no, i wont say anything

but yknow like

you 3 are the closest to makoto???? why not mf ask???

 **Kyoko** : How likely do you think to just admit to it, knowing we don't really like Togami?

 **Junko** : DUH LMFAO

dont just come out and straight up ask DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TOGAMI??

just like. be subtle n shit lol

 **Sayaka** : I'd feel bad. Like I'm betraying him :(

 **Junko** : ur not tho!!

confrontation is scary and i highly doubt he'd like being asked directly

but if the reason is that hes scared yall will be mad at him for having a crush on togami than

(also another reason to not ask him directly lolol) ease him into knowing ur not gonna

yknow

drop him or some shit???

 **Kyoko** : Hm, I hadn't thought of that.

That was surprisingly smart, Junko.

 **Sayaka** : yeah!!! thank u junko

 **Junko** : of course uwu

 **Kyoko** : Kick her.

_**Chihiro** has kicked _ **_Junko_ ** _from **HMMM??HMMM??**_

**Chihiro** : LET THE INVESTIGATION BEGIN

* * *

When Makoto sat down in math class, he hadn't expected Sayaka to start bombarding him with questions.

"Hey, Makoto!" She smiled. He smiled back.

"Who do you think is the cutest in our class?" Makoto's eyes widened and he coughed. 

"Huh?" He didn't answer and instead avoided her questions for the rest of class.

* * *

"Makoto!" Chihiro slid next to him at lunch.

"Hey, what's up?" Chihiro grabbed his arm.

"Wanna join me and some others for lunch?" Makoto nodded and followed her to the courtyard. He sat down at the table, the only other ones being there were Sayaka and Kyoko.

He got his food out and began eating before realizing no one was speaking, and when he looked up, he saw Sayaka and Chihiro staring at him, though they quickly looked away.

"Guys...?" Chihiro looked at him.

"Hey, uh, Makoto," She gulped. "Well, you see-"

"Do you wanna play a game? I have one! It's Fu-" Sayaka was interrupted as Kyoko groaned.

"You two are awful." Kyoko muttered before looking at Makoto herself, who looked like a deer in the headlights. "We were wondering, do you like anyone in our class?"

Makoto spat out his drink.

"No, no, why would you-you think that?" He nervously laughed, he looked side to side and attempted to straighten himself but accidentally fell on the ground.

"...How bad was that?"

"Pretty awful. You don't need to get nervous, though, it's just..." She looked at Chihiro. "She noticed how you act around...Togami..." She whispered his name.

"And we were wondering if you have a crush on him and we want you to know we support you no matter what!" Sayaka blurted out. A couple third years glanced at them but shrugged and turned around. Makoto's face was burning.

"Shit, was I that obvious...?" He muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kyoko snickered and put a hand on his head, ruffling with his hair. "It's fine, honestly, Chihiro noticed and told us- trust me, if she hadn't brought it up, I wouldn't have thought about it."

"How did Chihiro notice it before you?" He giggled, accepting the fact they knew. Kyoko huffed and folded her arms.

"I wasn't looking for it!" 

"I'm the new Ultimate Detective now!" Sayaka and Makoto laughed while Kyoko glared.

"Do _not_ -"

* * *

**_HMMM??HMMM??_ **

_[thursday, 1:15pm]_

**Chihiro** : well.

 **Sayaka** : that sure was anticlimatic lol

 **Kyoko** : I suppose there's no need for this chat anymore?

 **Chihiro** : i guess smh

i'll do it laterrr

 **Sayaka** : see you guys in the main chat lol

 **Kyoko** : Farewell.

 **Chihiro** : LETS GOOOOOO

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[thursday, 3:50pm]_

**gumi** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 _@IA_ (*￣▽￣)b

 **IA** : Oh?

Thanks.

 **len** : what happened?

 **rin** : oooo???

 **macne** : what's happened now?

 **miku** : ?

 **fukase** : IM SO GLAD YOU AND CELESTE GOT TOGETHER BUT CAN YOU GUYS 

NOY FUCKIGN MAKE OUT ON MY DESKDHHDJKD

 **len** : o

 **macne** : oh.

 **miku** : oH

 **rin** : LMFAOOOOOOOOOO

 **fukase** : FOR FUCKS SAKE HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK NOW

KNWOING YALL GOT

DOWN !!!! AND DIRTY THERE??????

 **IA** : Sanitary wipes from the supply closet are free.

 **fukase** : MF I WILL KILL DJHJYOU !!?!?!

 **miku** : anyways!

congrats !!!! <3

 **IA** : Thanks.

Celeste says thanks, too.

 **rin** : IMAGINE DATING UR CLASSMATE

#CRINGE

 **macne** : oh, so having a crush is ok now?

 **rin** : for now.

 **len** : no, it's still cringe.

 **fukase** : big talk coming from a rich man's simp

 **gumi** : wait omg

 **len** : HUH

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Chihiro and Makoto_ **

_[thursday, 3:53pm]_

**Makoto** : WHY

WHY DOES JUNKO KNOW???

 **Chihiro** : CAN BE DEADASS WITH YOU?

SHE KNEW BEFORE ALL OF US

 **Makoto** : WHAT

WHAT

?????

 **Chihiro** : JUNKO JUST...KNEW? AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?

 **Makoto** : whahtjdhwahthshd

 **Chihiro** : DONT FREAKOUT

 **Makoto** : TOO LATE!??!?!

* * *

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[thursday, 3:53pm]_

**gumi** : wait omg lol

hes not togamis simp just because he defends him

im sure hes...tolerable :)

 **IA** : Didn't you slap him?

 **gumi** : AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN (`ー´)

 **fukase** : okkkk lololol

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Chihiro and Makoto_ **

_[thursday, 3:55pm]_

**Chihiro** : can hina (or mukuro) not know??

 **Makoto** : I WANNA TELL THEM BUT

IM NERVOUS

i only let kyoko tell celeste cos they do be gfs

WAIT FRICK

 **Chihiro** : oh, celeste knows? surprising lol

HUH?

 **Makoto** : DO YOU THINK MUKURO KNOWS???

 **Chihiro** : idk?

mukuro wont care tho

 **Makoto** : no see thats the thing

i dont think she'd be mad at me cos she doesnt rly like or dislike byakuya but

remember when some 3rd yr hit on hina?

 **Chihiro** : yeah?

wait

OH NO

* * *

_**Private Messages Between Junko and Chihiro** _

_[thursday, 3:58pm]_

**Chihiro** : HEYHEYHEY

DOES

DOES MUKURO KNOW...?

also damn makoto didnt kno u knew u scared the shit outta him

 **Junko** : oops lol

send screenshots

 **Chihiro** : ANSWER THE QUESTION, SADIST.

 **Junko** : well nooooo but

maybe?

 **Chihiro** : do

do you not know?

 **Junko** : ...no?

 **Chihiro** : JUNKO

 **Junko** : OOPS?

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Makoto and Hina_ **

_[thursday, 4:00pm]_

**Hina** : Makoto, sweetie?

 **Makoto** : y

yes?

 **Hina** : do you...have a crush on byakuya? (ーー;)

 **Makoto** : haha where did you get that?

 **Hina** :....i'm a lil slow, not an an idiot.

 **Makoto** : i

 **Hina** : it's ok sweetie 

love u ! (っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥)

 **Makoto** : well i jsujfdfdj

ily2 (ಥ﹏ಥ)

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Chihiro and Makoto_ **

_[thursday, 4:04pm]_

**Makoto** : so

hina figured it out

but shes not mad at me or anything lol

in retrospect that was a dumb fear

hina is too wholesome

and im p sure she can keep secrets soooo

 **Chihiro** : yeah lmaoooo

anyways i got some

not so great news

so...

junko doesnt know if mukuro knows or not?

 **Makoto** : WHAT???

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Mukuro and Makoto_ **

_[thursday, 4:06pm]_

**Mukuro** : hello, makoto.

 **Makoto** : hi mukuro !! :)

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Chihiro and Makoto_ **

_[thursday, 4:06pm]_

**Makoto** : FRICK

 **Chihiro** : HUH?

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Mukuro and Makoto_ **

_[thursday, 4:07pm]_

**Mukuro** : i'm a bit curious about something.

i've had some suspicions but it seems junko has those same suspicions.

do you have a crush on togami?

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Chihiro and Makoto_ **

_[thursday, 4:07pm]_

**Makoto** : [sent a picture]

 **Chihiro** : Makoto?

 **Makoto** : YES?

 **Chihiro** : DO YOU HAVE READ RECEIPTS ON?

* * *

"So, what do you think is happening with your friends right now?" Celeste said, arm wrapped around Kyoko's middle. Kyoko's phone had died at around 3:55pm and they were now waiting for it to charge while Kyoko's grandpa was on his way to the school. Celeste didn't have to be home for a little while so she waited with Kyoko.

Celeste had already thought either Makoto or Togami were into the other but weren't sure which, so Kyoko decided to ask Makoto in private messages.

"Well, Makoto is freaking out because he didn't know that Junko knew about his crush..." She pondered for a moment. "Hina just figured out why Junko said Makoto was a "rich man's simp" and Makoto is realizing that the only person that doesn't about it is Mukuro but he also realizes that she might know." Celeste snickered.

"Does she know?"

"Probably." 

"Are you sure you aren't clairvoyant?" Kyoko shook her head.

"I just know my friends." She shrugged and checked her phone's battery percentage.

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Chihiro and Makoto_ **

_[thursday, 4:10pm]_

**Makoto** : FUCK

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Mukuro and Makoto_ **

_[thursday, 4:10pm]_

**Makoto** : haha, whered you get that?

 **Mukuro** : did you just say haha?

you never say haha.

 **Makoto** : oh well

 **Mukuro** : what other rich man could you be "simping" for?

 **Makoto** : elon musk?

 **Mukuro** : he's not even attractive but ok.

 **Makoto** : well, that's subjective.

 **Mukuro** : is it?

besides that, you're acting really weird.

you don't have to tell me, but know i am not doing this out of malice.

 **Makoto** : ik ik im just being dumbjshdjdh

ik im no good of a liar so i cant exactly get away w lying and uh

 **Mukuro** : you seem to be good at hiding secrets, though.

 **Makoto** : .

thats a compliment, right???

 **Mukuro** : yes.

 **Makoto** : well uh

i guess i do?

BUT BUT

i will ask u dont like

threaten him or smth cos

he doesnt know

 **Mukuro** : why would i threaten him?

but of course, i won't. 

what, do you think i would?

 **Makoto** : I DOMTJFNGFJKF

wwell um

somtimes u can be kinda

protective of ur friends

which! is good!

but u can b kinda of scarydjfhbdn and i

 **Mukuro** : i understand.

but when have i ever threatened someone's crush?

 **Makoto** : um

that guy who hit on hina?

 **Mukuro** : he deserved it.

 **Makoto** : well uh

remember that guy sayaka was seeing?

 **Mukuro** : yes...

oh.

well, i see.

in my defense, i actually knew he had this on-again-off-again girlfriend who he'd come running back to once she so much as messaged him.

 **Makoto** : WHAT

thats so...messy

 **Mukuro** : yes, yes it was.

but, no, i wouldn't just threaten someone who doesn't deserve it.

 **Makoto** : OHFDJDJH ok thats good !

 **Mukuro** : who else knows?

 **Makoto** : originally?

junko knew but i didn't know she knew.

now?

everyone in the gc and celeste.

 **Mukuro** : ...how?

 **Makoto** : I DONT KNOW

* * *

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[thursday, 4:20pm]_

**len** : so.

everyone knows now (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **gumi** : its fine!!! (っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥)

lob u!!!!!!!!!!

 **miku** : oh shoot, does everyone know now????

 **len** : yES

 **miku** : this last hour mustve been fun

 **len** : IT WASNT

oh to be me, a month ago

not crushing on byakuya

 **macne** : want me to kill him for you? because i can totally kill him for you.

 **fukase** : WEED NUMBER BABEY!

 **rin** : the duality of man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i wasnt happy with the part where chihiro/sayaka/kyoko asked makoto even tho i felt like that was the most in character (for chihiro and sayaka. kyoko wldve been way more stealthier if she had been alone. sadly, she wasnt looking into the love lives of her peers.)
> 
> thank you for reading this :D
> 
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)  
> 


	4. pog? pog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[june 26th, friday, 7:00am]_
> 
> **skinny ahoge** : MAKOTO DOES YOUR ENTIRE FRIEND GROUP KNOW ABT YOUR CRUSH NOW
> 
>  **big ahoge** : YES T-T
> 
>  **wimpy ahoge** : the rich guy komaru talks about?
> 
>  **big ahoge** : im sorry WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahogayism=  
> makoto -> big ahoge  
> hajime -> skinny ahoge  
> shuichi -> wimpy ahoge
> 
> shuichi is in the same grade as komaru (in this at least) and thats how he knows makoto and hajime. thats the last year of middle/secondary school in japan- i cldnt find that that year is called so i just called it year 3 of secondary school.  
> also theyre both friends with yuta too :)

**_ahogayism_ **

_[june 26th, friday, 7:00am]_

**skinny ahoge** : shuichi be like sorry cant answer ur messages I'm too busy listening to british eboy album

 **big ahoge** : huh???

 **wimpy ahoge** : :(( your city gave me asthma is so good

 **big ahoge** : oh !! i saw that on ur spotify playlists

is it good??

 **wimpy ahoge** : YES !!!

_[friday, 7:30am]_

**skinny ahoge** : MAKOTO DOES YOUR ENTIRE FRIEND GROUP KNOW ABT YOUR CRUSH NOW

 **big ahoge** : YES T-T

 **wimpy ahoge** : the rich guy komaru talks about?

 **big ahoge** : im sorry WHAT

 **wimpy ahoge** : hey which ycgma song do you guys like the best?

 **big ahoge** : .

i havent finished it yet

i listened to two songs

 **wimpy ahoge** : which one is better?

 **big** **ahoge** : uhhhh

saline solution?

compared to la jolla

 **wimpy ahoge** : oh well

i guess you don't know about Since I Saw Vienna superiority yet

 **skinny ahoge** : wait is that the guy who made the "I'm in love with an e-girl" video?

 **wimpy ahoge** : YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND THE INTERNET HAS RUINED ME

 **skinny ahoge** : oh. nice.

i think chiaki watches him?

she also watches **[redacted]***

 **wimpy ahoge** : oh !

him :) a boy !

btw ma koto....

 **big ahoge** : huh?

 **wimpy ahoge** : can

can u ask ur parents to get fruit rollups

so when i come over to study w komaru i can have some?

👉👈

 **big ahoge** : sure!!

how is chiaki doing ??

 **skinny ahoge** : good!

shes been trying to get nagito to warm up to me so

:/ but shes good! nagito is just :/

 **big ahoge** : :((

why is he so mean to you ??

you got a grant from that exam! barely anyone was able to pass it!

thats why u got placed in their class !!! u deserve it!

 **skinny ahoge** : i don't know?

i don't wanna theorize about him but i think he has a bit of an inferiority complex.

and because he thinks me and him are the "same"

and he hates himself so i should hate myself too

and because i don't in his mind he thinks i'm egotistical.

it's not like me and him don't get along EVER. but. ugh.

 **big ahoge** : is this why someone said you should have been the Ultimate Counselor

 **skinny ahoge** : ha!

i'll tell fuyuhiko that.

 **big ahoge** : i like fuyuhiko :)

 **wimpy ahoge** : he sounds scary,,,,

 **skinny ahoge** : he can be when you first meet him

but he's slowly warmed up

he's really cool once you get to know him

he has that "older brother" mentality when it comes to peko and his own lil sis tho so don't mess w them if u wanna live

 **wimpy ahoge** : o! he has a little sister?

 **skinny ahoge** : yep!

her name is natsumi, i think?

 **wimpy ahoge** : oooo

yeah! she goes to our school

idk her tho

 **big ahoge** : peko kinda scary too

 **skinny ahoge** : oh no def

she's not really open but she's warmed up a tiny bit

ik her and fuyuhiko are like childhood friends so maybe thats why?

 **big ahoge** : they don't seem to talk about themselves much

 **skinny ahoge** : NOPE

but thats alright!

oh hey

i just got a text from nagito

 **big ahoge** : ???!!!!

* * *

_**Private Messages Between Hajime and Nagito** _

_[friday, 7:38am]_

**Nagito** : hello, hajime.

 **Hajime** : uh

hi nagito? how are you?

 **Nagito** : i'm alright.

chiaki got the teacher to team us all up on this project for historical funeral practices.

 **Hajime** : oh! cool

 **Nagito** : well she said she wanted all of us in a group chat so.

i'm just here to warn you.

 **Hajime** : oh!

well, thanks?

 **Nagito** : .

you're welcome.

do you know anything about this?

 **Hajime** : not really? i'm familiar with modern funerals though.

 **Nagito** : ah, so am i.

well, hopefully we can still be of help.

 **Hajime** : i'm sure we will.

 **Nagito** : ...

thank you for the reassurance?

* * *

_**ahogayism** _

_[friday, 7:45am]_

**skinny ahoge** : THIS IS SO AWKWARD AND YET

he's being nicer?

or at least...tolerant?

* * *

_**Chiaki** has added **Hajime** and **Nagito** to a new chat._

**_Chiaki_ ** _has changed the group chat name to_ _**gaymers** _

_**gaymers** _

_[friday, 7:52am]_

**Chiaki** : sup everyone

so

we're all gonna be partnered up on this project

and we have today + the weekend to work on it

 **Hajime** : cool! what do you know about this assignment?

 **Chiaki** : not much but we're prolly gonna get resources in class so

its fine

 **Nagito** : oh, thats good

me and hajime are only knowledgeable on modern funerals

 **Chiaki** : oh, did you and him talk about it? =]

 **Hajime** : yeah

 **Chiaki** : =]

 **Hajime** : stop

 **Nagito** : please, stop.

 **Chiaki** : =]

okokok

make sure ur here today

 **Nagito** : of course.

 **Hajime** : well

see yall at class!

 **Chiaki** : see you guys =]

 **Nagito** : see you two later.

* * *

_**ahogayism** _

_[friday, 8:00am]_

**s** **kinny ahoge** : well

that went better than expected

 **big ahoge** : YAY !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while this is thh-centric, that doesnt mean the sdr2 or v3 characters wont be here and i def have some ideas for them
> 
> *redacted becus the orig. guy i put there ended up being a fuckign predator
> 
> thank you for reading this :D
> 
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)  
> 


	5. weed boyfriends, draculaura kinnie, and their unwilling captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[june 26th, friday, 9:00am]_
> 
> **knuckleballer** : haha how cool wld it be if all yall came to my game and hung out with me whenever i inevitably leave it
> 
> because i dont wan do baseball
> 
>  **bo burnham's bf** : haha thatd be so cool
> 
>  **lydia deetz** : No.
> 
>  **corporate bastard** : No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chat!  
> slap they ass like bongos:  
> byakuya -> corporate bastard  
> hiro -> bo burnham's bf  
> leon -> knuckleballer  
> celeste -> lydia deetz
> 
> later:  
> mondo -> moronic
> 
> kanon is mentioned but she is not in love with leon but THATS SO WEIRD WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT THEYRE COUSINSFJDKJ

_**slap they ass like bongos** _

_[june 26th, friday, 8:05am]_

**knuckleballer** : why

why did i just walk in on kanon licking her elbow

and why was her response "you would get it if you had a girlfriend"

HUHDSDJH

 **lydia deetz** : Well, just as she said...

You don't get it because you don't have a girlfriend.

Is that not obvious?

 **knuckleballer** : i

 **bo burnham's bf** : you have had a gf for

16 and a half hours

 **lydia deetz** : And?

You haven't even had one.

 **bo burnham's bf** : YES I H AVE

 **lydia deetz** : Oh, yes, I suppose you did.

Wasn't she your future-boyfriend's cousin?

And didn't she end up realizing she was a lesbian?

 **bo burnham's bf** : THAT

is true BUT i had 2 gfs before her

 **lydia deetz** : I suppose.

At least she got you and Leon together.

 **knuckleballer** : no pining only my matchmaker cousin

 **lydia** **deetz** : I would sell both of you if it meant I could replace you with Kanon.

 **corporate bastard** : Please, be quiet.

Or I will sell you both and replace you with whoever that is.

 **knuckleballer** : MY COUSIN

KANON?? SHES MET THE ENTIRE CLASS BEFORE?

 **corporate bastard** : Oh, yes, I remember her.

I would gladly sell you plebeians in exchange for her.

 **knuckleballer** : oh?? you prefer one commoner over another???

finally, our boy is growing

 **corporate bastard** : Don't push it.

Just because I've "grown" to tolerant people doesn't mean I don't find a good portion of you to be annoyances.

 **bo burnham's bf** : BRO

HE ONLY SAID A PORTION

 **corporate bastard** : I suppose you must take what you can get.

...Did you just call your boyfriend "bro"?

 **bo burnham's bf** : yah

 **knuckleballer** : brothers by chance, lovers by choice.

 **corporate bastard** : That...

That is just god awful.

 **bo burnham's bf** : I-

I DON'THAVE A RE SPONSE

 **knuckleballer** : in my defense

kanon told me to say it

 **corporate bastard** : You still chose to send it.

 **knuckleballer** : it was funnie

 **corporate** **bastard** : Some people shouldn't be allowed free speech.

 **knuckleballer** : PLEASE

 **bo burnham's bf** : SFGDFSHSJDKJHGDHJS

 **lydia deetz** : For once, I agree with Togami.

* * *

_[friday, 9:00am]_

**knuckleballer** : haha how cool wld it be if all yall came to my game and hung out with me whenever i inevitably leave it

because i dont wan do baseball

 **bo burnham's bf** : haha thatd be so cool

 **lydia deetz** : No.

 **corporate bastard** : No.

 **knuckleballer** : plS

i got hina, sakura, sayaka, mukuro, and junko to come

mondo might too

 **lydia deetz** : If you can get Kyoko to come, I'll consider.

If Yamada is there, though, I give a strong "without a doubt, no."

 **bo burnham's bf** : i thot makoto was coming too??

 **knuckleballer** : hes a maybe rn

 **corporate bastard** : He's probably trying to spend time with his boyfriend that Saturday.

Do you want to deal with another love struck couple there?

 **knuckleballer** : ur not even comign why do u ca

HAIWAIT

MAKOTO HAS A BOYFRIEND????

 **corporate** **bastard** : Seems so.

 **bo burnham's bf** : HUHUHUH

THIS IS WILD

WHAT

 **lydia deetz** : Oh?

And where did you acquire this information?

 **corporate bastard** : I made an inference based on what I saw.

Makoto was hanging out with this boy, a second year I believe, and I realized they always walked home together.

They seemed to be somewhat affectionate and when I inquired about this information Kirigiri gave me a strange look.

 **lydia deetz** : I suppose that would maybe indicate a romantic relationship.

 **corporate bastard** : Oh? Do you have an argument against the evidence I present?

Has Kirigiri told you about his relationship status?

 **lydia deetz** : A gentlelady does not tell another's secrets.

 **bo burnham's bf** : gender roles suck tho

 **lydia deetz** : Neither does a gentleman or gentlethem.

 **bo burnham's bf** : ah i see

proceed

 **lydia** **deetz** : But no, I suppose she has not directly said his status.

 **corporate** **bastard** : Has she implied it?

 **lydia** **deetz** : Maybe, maybe not.

 **corporate** **bastard** : I see you're not willing to say.

 **knuckleballer** : yknow we can just

ask him?

 **corporate** **bastard** : No need, I've already come to my own conclusions.

 **knuckleballer** : jeez ok

anyways im gonna add mondo

is that ok?

 **corporate** **bastard** : No.

 **lydia deetz** : Depends.

 **bo burnham's bf** : yeah!

 **knuckleballer** : 1 and 1/2 okays, i'll take it

 **knuckleballer** _has added_ **Mondo** _to **slap they ass like bongos**_

 **Mondo** : that's a fucking awful chat name.

 **knuckleballer** : sorry i dont take constructive criticism

 **Mondo** : you should

 **knuckleballer** _has changed_ **Mondo's** _name to_ **moronic**

 **moronic** : ok, first of all,

fuck you

 **knuckleballer** : next?

 **moronic** : no thats it

just fuck you

* * *

"The batter, Iwao, was unable to bunt Kuwata's fastball. And with that strike, he is out!" The announcer called out as the next batter came up. They were only in the 5th inning and Byakuya decided to finally show up.

Originally, he had decided not, but due to his lack of work, he gave into his boredom and came to the game (though, if asked, he would lie and say it would be so he can gain connections.)

He sat down on the seat behind Celeste who gave a small wave to him. Kyoko looked back at him as well and nodded at him.

"Do you think Leon'll win?" A familiar voice spoke. Byakuya turned to Makoto, who he realized he had been sitting beside. Byakuya shrugged.

"Is everyone here?"

"Hina and Sakura are here, and so is Mukuro and Junko, but Hina and Junko decided to go get food together! Oh, and Mondo is here too!" Byakuya hummed and turned towards the field.

* * *

It was the 6th inning when Leon got Kanon to let him sneak away. They were all hanging out in the parking lot when Leon started talking.

"So, where do y'all wanna go?" Leon said, grinning wide.

"Home, preferably." Byakuya muttered, but Hina heard him.

"Come on! Stay!" The others heard and started yelling at him to stay. Byakuya rolled his eyes and was about to give a snarky response before heard Makoto-

"Yeah, it'll be fun! You should really stay...please?" Makoto gave him a gentle smile that made Byakuya wish didn't make his stomach do summersaults. He groaned and nodded, causing the group to cheer. 

"I knew you had the ability to have fun!" Hina exclaimed. Sakura laughed at this and smiled.

"Let's go, gamers!" Junko yelled, running off to their next destination.

"Where is that, exactly?" Byakuya rolled his eyes. Leon and Hiro snickered and watched Mukuro pick up her sister to keep her from running into traffic. Makoto, who was still beside him, shrugged.

"How about the park?" Byakuya was about to give some snarky remark before he felt himself stop it.

"A clean one, I hope." Celeste spoke. The group laughed and poked at Celeste for being a neat freak. Kyoko rolled her eyes and began typing in the nearest park into her phone.

"Let's go!" Leon yelled, Hiro walking behind him. Makoto smiled and began walking too.

_Maybe the park isn't such a bad idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell i'm only partially interested in baseball lmaooo  
> also, because I've introduced the more important people in this part of the story, there'll be more timeskips soon :)
> 
> sorry for the late update, ive been real unmotivated lately 😔✌
> 
> thank you for reading this :D
> 
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)  
> 


	6. project time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[june 27th, saturday, 11:11am]_
> 
> **Chiaki** : oops =]
> 
> guess hes warming up to you??
> 
>  **Hajime** : what is he? a cat?
> 
>  **Chiaki** : probably
> 
>  **Hajime** : huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some names get changed so here they are!:  
> chiaki -> spoon  
> nagito -> fork  
> hajime -> knife

_**gaymers** _

_[june 27th, saturday, 9:00am]_

**Chiaki** : so gamers

i have some bad news

 **Hajime** : is everything ok??

 **Chiaki** : uhhh so

yknow how we decided yesterday in class that we wld stay over at nagito's over the weekend?

well. i may have...gotten sick

 **Hajime** : oh god

are you okay?? is it bad??

 **Chiaki** : ok like im ok in the sense i can work on some of it from home

but im sick enough i cant go anywhere

yknow?

 **Nagito** : oh dear...i guess you two won't be able to come over to my house.

let's still try to work on it the best we can!

 **Chiaki** : but

hajime can still come over to ur house?

 **Nagito** : oh well yes but

 **Hajime** : yeah uh

 **Chiaki** : ?

it'll make things easier

 **Nagito** : i understand but

 **Chiaki** : why can't he come over?

if its cos u two arent super close yall can always sleep in different rooms? or hajime can just sleep in the living room?

 **Nagito** : huh

i guess so

 **Hajime** : that makes sense

 **Chiaki** : so

hajime is still coming over to ur house?

 **Nagito** : yes?

 **Hajime** : yeah ok

well, see u in an hour or so

maybe we can video chat with chiaki as well?

 **Chiaki** : hopefully! my throat isn't too bad so! =]

have fun!

* * *

"...and here I thought my parents were rich." Hajime laughed, walking into Nagito's home. "You have this whole thing by yourself?" While it wasn't big for say, a family, it was pretty big for one person, let alone a _teenager_.

"They worked for their money." Nagito gave out a dry laugh. "I just got lucky."

"I guess you live up to your title." Nagito side-eyed him.

"...guess so."

* * *

_**ahogayism** _

_[saturday, 11:07am]_

**skinny ahoge** : T HIS

IS SO AWKWARD??

 **big ahoge** : you can do it!

 **wimpy ahoge** : you'll make it!

 **skinny ahoge** : i hope so

* * *

_**Private Messages Between Hajime and Chiaki** _

_[saturday, 11:11am]_

**Hajime** : why must you do this to me

 **Chiaki** : i promise hes not that bad lololol

 **Hajime** : YOU DIDNT SAY HE WAS AWKWARD

 **Chiaki** : oops =]

guess hes warming up to you??

 **Hajime** : what is he? a cat?

 **Chiaki** : probably

 **Hajime** : huh

 **Chiaki** : oh btw im at the doctors rn (just getting some allergy stuff dw) so i cant call today

can we do it tomorrow?

 **Hajime** : sure! i'll tell nagito

he says it's fine

 **Chiaki** : sorry! I got a half of a page done on my phone, so sorry if there are any mistakes

 **Hajime** : rest! a half of a page while youre sick is beyond good, focus on getting better :)

 **Chiaki** : !

love you =]

 **Hajime** : love you too :)

nagito is doing smth rn but ik he loves you too

* * *

"Does this count as research?" Hajime said, about an hour into binging a death-centered youtube channel.

"I mean, she's a literal funeral director- she's probably more informed on this than us." They flipped through the channel they found, Ask a Mortician. They were able to get about a page and a half done and with Chiaki's page (edited a bit due to purely grammatical errors), they had four pages done all in all.

It was about 5:00 pm when they took a break from work so Hajime estimated it was about 6:00 pm now, seeing as his phone was charging.

He flipped over when he felt a jolt of pain in his chest. _Shit, how long have I had my binder on?_ His phone screen lit up and he saw it.

_6:09 pm._

_8 hours. Shit!_

"Hey, Nagito, is it okay if I change into some, uh..." He hesitated on his words. "...more comfortable clothing?" Nagito nodded and pointed to the bathroom. Hajime grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom.

He took his binder off and let out a breath. _Now, to put on the hoodie._

He grabbed it, and along with a light shirt underneath, threw it on. He changed into some more comfortable pants as well before coming out of the bathroom.

"You sleep in a hoodie?" Hajime nodded and sat back down.

* * *

After about another hour, they were able to jot down a good amount of notes for the next day. They spent the rest of the night doing their own activities or working on other class work before finally nodding off.

Luckily, Nagito had a guest room and willingly let Hajime sleep in it for the night.

* * *

**_ahogayism_ **

_[saturday, 10:35pm]_

**skinny ahoge** : so i think i misjudged nagito

he doesnt hate me

or at least

not anymore!

and we even seem to be getting along?? so??

 **big ahoge** : im proud of you!!! :D

 **wimpy ahoge** : me too,,,

 **skinny ahoge** : thanks guys!

more importantly

GET TO SLEEP RN

 **big ahoge** : FINE </3

 **wimpy ahoge** : never <3

 **skinny ahoge** : >:(

GOODNIGHT

 **wimpy ahoge** : h

goob night,,

 **big ahoge** : gn!!

* * *

**_gaymers_ **

_[june 28th, sunday, 10:36am]_

**Chiaki** : im awak

how are u 2??

when shld we do da call??

 **Nagito** : Good morning chiaki!

we are well. hajime and i are eating breakfast! we'll be done shortly and we're ready whenever you are!

 **Chiaki** : oky

*okay

is noon good ??

 **Nagito** : yes!

how are you fairing?

 **Chiaki** : gud

jus woke up

 **Nagito** : ah, well, that's good!

we have some notes to review over when you call, is that okay?

 **Chiaki** : ye

 **Nagito** : great! thank you for taking the time out of your day!

 **Chiaki** : s

* * *

"I didn't know you knew English, Hajime!" Chiaki spoke up, after asking to see one of the videos they watched.

"Yeah...is it that big of a shock?" Hajime chuckled. "English is pretty hard to learn but I began when I was younger so it was easier for me."

"Ah, I see you did the smart thing!" Nagito began. "I only began about three years ago, though, I picked it up fairly easy- my luck, I guess!" Hajime looked at him and instead of being concerned by Nagito's weird habits, he just shrugged it off.

"Maybe!" He laughed. "We should probably get to work making our notes into something...cohesive." They began working when he noticed there was an image on Chiaki's page.

This in and of itself was not surprising, they were supposed to have pictures and Chiaki was in charge of the graphics but it was the picture itself that caught his attention. 

"...Chiaki."

"Yes?"

"What is that?"

"Death in its ultimate form."

"..." Hajime found himself at a loss for words. Nagito overheard them and checked Chiaki's page, and began to hysterically laugh.

"Oh my god-"

"We can't possibly keep that in-" Nagito shook his head.

"We can! Just hide it among some other pictures. When we present our research papers the others will notice!" Hajime stared at the phone and Nagito in disbelief.

"...Fine!" He rubbed his temples and began to see this wasn't going to be a peaceful working session.

* * *

**_gaymers_ **

_[sunday, 4:27pm]_

**Hajime** : no sorry dad the reason i have to take 5 tylenol is because my friend wouldnt stop adding pics of her as furniture and eventually my other friend as tupperware.

 **Chiaki** : >=]

 **Hajime** : just for that im gonna dedicate all my free time to beating ur galaga high score

 **Chiaki** : you'll NEVER >=]]]

also i think its time to change these #lame names

_**Chiaki** has changed their own name to **spoon**_

_**spoon** has changed **Nagito's** name to **fork**_

**Hajime** : oh no

_**spoon** has changed **Hajime's** name to **knife**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did directly say a youtube channel i watch because I LOVE HER !! stan Ask a Mortician
> 
> thank you for reading this :D
> 
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	7. summer vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[july 27th, monday, 4:16am]_
> 
> **rin** : just did a bad thing
> 
> i regret the thing i did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first timeskip! :)
> 
> its been awhile since we saw the main gc so heres their names again:  
> makoto -> len  
> chihiro -> rin  
> kyoko -> IA  
> sayaka -> miku  
> hina -> gumi  
> junko -> fukase  
> mukuro -> macne

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[july 24th, friday, 3:50pm]_

**fukase** : FREEDOM MOTHERFUCKAS  
  
 **macne** : testing week is finally over with, congratulations to everyone for making it through.

 **gumi** : !!!

o(≧▽≦)o

we did it!!

summer vacation time!!

 **IA** : Don't you have to practice for a good portion of it?

 **gumi** : YES BUT

i love swimming! so its okay!!!

(o˘◡˘o)

 **IA** : Ah, good to hear.

 **len** : Are you guys doing anything during the vacation?

me and komaru are spending a lil while at our grandparents :)

 **IA** : Mom or dad's side?

 **len** : dad's!

 **fukase** : BAHAMAS BABY!

 **macne** : no.

she's doing some photo shoots and for some of them she'll be stationed near the beach.

i'm volunteering to teach some self-defense classes.

 **len** : that's so cool! it's great ur able to use ur skill for good!! :D

 **rin** : im gonna get my dad to lend me his work laptop and give it a program that makes it say poggers every time he gets a notification.

 **len** : w

why

 **rin** : :)

in all seriousness, im gonna do some programming commissions for some game devs and website owners

 **len** : oooo! thats good :)

what about you, kyoko?

 **IA** : Hm.

I'm not quite sure.

 **rin** : no dates with celeste? ;))

 **IA** : I haven't thought to ask.

 **len** : WHAT??/

kyoko !! ask her on a date!!

 **IA** : She might be busy.

 **len** : shes ur gf,,,the worst she'll do is say that shes busy!

 **IA** : I suppose.

We'll see, I'm not even sure what I'll be doing.

 **len** : ok!!

u better try tho !!

 **gumi** : if she isnt available we're always here too!!

(b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

 **fukase** : hell yeah girl!! 

i'll convince these mfs to let u come!! u can come to the beach w me !!

and mukuro when shes off from her volunteering I GUESS

 **macne** : am i no longer welcome?

 **fukase** : just joking lol

 **macne** : dammit.

 **fukase** : WTAHTHE FUCKJHSK

 **len** : you can also hang out w me when me and komaru get back from my grandparents

unless u wanna visit us there too lol

 **IA** : Hm.

I'll consider your offers, it depends on her answer, of course.

 **len** : !!!

<3

 **gumi** : <333

 **fukase** : mfing <3

 **mukuro** : you're always welcome.

"<3"

 **rin** : ha! gay

<3

 **IA** : ...

<3

* * *

_[july 26th, sunday, 2:20am]_

**rin** : ok but why does kpop slap tho 😼

 **fukase** : btich

kpop is a genre SPECIFY THE BAND ???

 **rin** : damn

idk mondo made a playlist for me

so i cld get into kpop

 **fukase** : mondo likes kpop?

 **miku** : my goal in life as a jpop star is to get a kpop gf

and have a forbidden love story

but eventually we collide jpop and kpop styles

and create jkpop

 **rin** : JKPOP

 **fukase** : wait what abt ur band?

 **miku** : multitask 

we wont necessarily be a band but like

we'll be a duo from two different bands that collab w each other every now and again

 **rin** : what do they call pop music from other countries

like

is there usapop or chpop

 **miku** : usapop or apop

also chinese pop is a real thing chihiro its called cpop

 **rin** : OH

well so far girl groups are the best

 **fukase** : BRUH

seventeen tho

 **rin** : too many members too many names oooo names scawy

 **fukase** : BRUH???

wait

i want u to look at loona real quick

 **rin** : ok

HOLY SH?!?!#DJSIT

12???

 **fukase** : they literally only have one less than seventeen

 **rin** : wait what

i thought seventeen had seventeen members

 **fukase** : i

* * *

_[july 27th, monday, 4:16am]_

**rin** : just did a bad thing

i regret the thing i did

and if youre wondering what it is

ill tell you what is

i did a baaaad thing

 **len** : DELETE?

wait

why the frick do you have both a picture of togami AND lin biting his lip

 **rin** : well

i have pics of all of us

just from school pics and also so i cld make stuff like that

that was from a class debate

and the reason for lin biting his lip is uh

well youve been on the internet

you know that pic is all around

i couldnt escape it so

 **len** : you embrace it

 **rin** : well

 **macne** : that's just awful.

 **len** : muKURO SAVE ME!!

 **macne** : later...i'm busy with getting ready.

 **len** : first day of self-defense classes??

 **macne** : yes.

 **len** : have fun!!

and make sure those kids can defend themselves!

 **macne** : i will

i only hope they don't have to use these skills unless they go into a field like mine.

 **len** : dont you want more ppl in ur field?

 **macne** : not really? at least not at young ages.

i appreciate the opportunities i've been given because of my work but i do feel like i was merely lucky- if i weren't "naturally talented" i could have easily been killed.

as well, i can't deny that my work can have psychological repercussions.

 **len** : oh

do you wanna talk abt it?

 **macne** : oh, i suppose that was a bit too much.

 **len** : no!!

ur my friend!!! if u need 2 talk pleasse do!!!

 **macne** : i appreciate it, makoto.

for now, i'll choose not to but...i will keep your offer in mind.

 **len** : okay ! :) <3

* * *

_[july 30th, thursday, 9:33am]_

**IA** : Well, I suppose you all were right.

Celeste and I have a few dates scheduled before she goes out of country.

 **miku** : thats great!

what do you have planned?

 **IA** : Well, for one, we plan to go to an escape room.

She also plans to try to teach me 21/Blackjack.

 **macne** : ah, i've played that before.

 **IA** : Is it easy?

 **macne** : I'd say so.

rin: w/ celeste its gonna be a whole nother thing tho

IA: You are likely right about that.

* * *

_[august 5th, wednesday, 3:33pm]_

**len** : komaru be like haha damn our waitress is so gorgeous i wish i could marry her...what do you mean haha lol im not a lesbian im straight :) i love lesbians tho haha i wish i was one i love them so much

 **gumi** : PLEASE

yuta swears up and down she has a crush on their japanese teacher (￢‿￢ )

 **len** : ofc she does KFJDKSDFJH

we're having a day out w our grandparents in the small town nearby

which is apparently a fishing town

 **gumi** : wait i have a question

why is it that you never visit ur moms parents ??

(・・ ) ?

 **len** : theyre in the philippines L

 **gumi** : OHHHH

damn ik that feeling

my mom's family is in okinawa and my dad's is in china

which,,,are both fairly far away

one more than the other (ーー;)

 **len** : oof

* * *

_[august 11th, tuesday, 7:24]_

**miku** : wwomen

 **fukase** : what about women?

 **miku** : la dy prett y

 **fukase** : why

 **miku** : im rewatching atla

and i forgot how hot azula is

she sets a Fire to my heart

 **rin** : i

 **len** : PLEASE

z,,,zuko doe

 **miku** : ok makoto

 **rin** : makoto be like "oooo is that an asshole with daddy issues ?? i might just simp 🥴"

 **len** : i

i was just saying i liked a character

 **rin** : yes? and im just saying what i see

😼😼

 **len** : gfdhjskdfjhd

we dont even KNOW is byakuya has daddy issues so like

 **rin** : i will ignore what you just said cos no one can tell me that little heir boy who has worked against his sibs his entire life doesnt have MAJOR daddy issues

 **IA** : Chihiro might be onto something.

 **len** : KYOKOKDJSKDJ

 **rin** : takes one to know one 😼

 **IA** : I will just ignore that for now.

 **rin** : am i right tho?

 **IA** : I don't have to answer that but...y'know.

 **len** : i

* * *

_[august 12th, wednesday, 6:36am]_

**IA** : Celeste is now on her way to her vacation in Germany.

 **len** : GERMANY !?!?!?!?

 **macne** : i assumed she would've gone to france.

 **IA** : I thought that too but I suppose the cultures are intertwined enough- with the whole "Franks" thing or something along those lines.

My European history is rusty.

 **len** : i'd imagine so ??

 **IA** : I'm trying to learn it to surprise Celeste.

 **rin** : AW

gay people real????

 **fukase** : gay people....REAL.....

 **rin** : oh shit

* * *

_[august 12th, wednesday, 12:06pm]_

**fukase** : Y'ALL Y'ALL Y'ALL

 **macne** : apparently, the team junko is with is encouraging her to invite friends because they have some spare rooms at the hotel.

 **len** : when?

 **fukase** : work starts the 17th but we can get there the 15th!

 **len** : WAIT I MIGHT BE ABLE TO COME THEN

 **IA** : That actually sounds fun.

I'm in.

 **macne** : i should mention that i'll likely be there.

 **miku** : WAIT

i can come!!

 **gumi** : aw :( i cant come cos i got some practice n im helping yuta w track

 **rin** : i cant come cos i signed up for some new computer classes so i cld up my game

 **len** : even more??

 **rin** : always more to learn when it comes to computers.

 **fukase** : so me, mukuro, makoto, kyoko, and sayaka are all available??

 **gumi** : wAIT I MGIHT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT ON SUNDAY

 **rin** : damn </3 i still cant come

 **gumi** : sorry !! (ﾉД`)

 **rin** : ITS FINE LOLDHGSHJD

 **gumi** : OHKJSHJ

can sakura come too?

 **fukase** : wait so i have my own room and theres only 3 other rooms

who will room with who?

 **gumi** : me n sakura will room together obvi („ಡωಡ„)

 **IA** : I'll room with makoto.

 **len** : !!!

 **macne** : i suppose that would mean me and sayaka are the only ones left?

 **miku** : so we'll room together !!

is that ok w you??

 **macne** : yeah, fine by me.

 **rin** : yall mf better take pics

 **miku** : ofc!!

 **fukase** : if thats it then

 **IA** : We still have to plan some more.

 **fukase** : LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOO

sh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im binging a bunch of kpop bands so thats why they talked abt kpop  
> ive only been a fan of blackpink up until this point but i just finished listening to red velvet and am listening to loona rn. planning on listening to twice.  
> YES i did make the linkuya manuel mirami edit myself. its on my twitter. im so sorry.
> 
> funfact: ive played 21/blackjack before! my dad taught me how to.
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	8. just beach-y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[august 15th, saturday, 7:07am]_
> 
> **fukase** : lets go to the beach beach
> 
>  **rin** : ninki minjaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of underage drinking? nothing serious but it's mentioned.

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[august 15th, saturday, 7:07am]_

**fukase** : lets go to the beach beach

 **rin** : ninki minjaj

 **fukase** : lets go get away

they say what they gonna say?

okay i shldve expected that

 **rin** : the fact you had those lyrics at the ready that u didnt even notice my message is lowkey impressive

but also god what a barb

 **fukase** : yes? and? 😌

 **rin** : im only pointing out the obvious

 **IA** : I'm almost done getting ready.

 **fukase** : girl it's 7:10 LMFAOOO

you ON POINT on point

 **IA** : Actually, I'm picking up Makoto first.

I'm getting ready now so I can make sure he's packed and so I can have breakfast at his place.

His mom offered and I felt bad refusing.

 **gumi** : omg lucky ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ

makotos mom is so nice

her pancit is SOOOO good!! 

**IA** : I don't think we'll be having pancit for breakfast.

 **gumi** : STILL

 **rin** : when are you n makoto heading off ??

 **IA** : If Makoto doesn't sleep in, 8:00am.

If he does, 8:10am.

Either way, we have to make it to the train station before 8:15am. It's about 10 minutes away.

 **fukase** : damn 8:15?? thats early

 **IA** : We take off at 8:30am but we have to check in and get our tickets by 8:15am. 

**rin** : LMFAOOO YALL ARE GETTING UP AND READY WHEN IM GOING TO SLEEP

 **miku** : Chihiro!

 **rin** : oop

gn yall

 **miku** : >:(

* * *

_[saturday, 9:30am]_

**miku** : omw !! i shld be there in abt 2 hrs

 **len** : then we'll be arriving at the same time!!

 **miku** : didnt you two get on take off an hr ago??

 **len** : we're on a train

 **miku** : OHHH

im taking a plane!

* * *

_[saturday, 11:20am]_

**fukase** : ME AND MUKURO ARE AT THE SMOOTHIE SHOP ON MAINSTREET, IN FRONT OF THE HOTEL AND BEACH !!!!!

 **macne** : we're on the right side from the entrance.

there's also a small mini-mart across the street.

 **miku** : 10 MINUTES AWAY!!

 **IA** : As are we.

 **len** : WOOHOO

* * *

"Are there any...spicy smoothies?" The waitress's composure stuttered.

"Spicy...smoothies?" She politely questioned. 

"I'm so sorry about her-"

"Mukuro! Junko!" Sayaka yelled out, running over to their table. Kyoko and Makoto were right behind her.

"Hey, Sayaka," Mukuro spoke once Sayaka was close. "...here's the spare key to our room." She handed Sayaka the key.

"They won't be able to get their keys until they check in, and that'll take a while. You should just go up to our room and set down your baggage- my items are already on my side. We'll unpack tonight, okay?" Mukuro explained. Sayaka nodded.

"Before you go, what do you want? Here's the menu."

"Blueberry-banana smoothie and..." Sayaka tapped her chin. "...you can pick my food! I have two tiny little requests about it, though- can it be a sandwich and have no pickles?" Mukuro nodded.

"Okay, guys, I'll be right back!" Sayaka told the others- Kyoko and Makoto decided to sit down next to Junko, so there would be room for Sayaka. The waitress, who had stepped away for a moment, came back.

"So about those spicy smoothies-"

" _Junko!_ "

* * *

_[saturday, 2:00pm]_

**rin** : this class is so boringgg

 **macne** : better than having to practically keep junko on a leash.

 **fukase** : kinky.

 **macne** : .

 **len** : JUNKOSDHDJ?!?!^&*&^??!

 **rin** : i take it back pls dont send me picssss

* * *

After Kyoko and Makoto checked in and sat their stuff down, they all headed to the mini-mart.

"Who here doesn't have a bathing suit?" Junko called out.

"I do, but it doesn't fit as well as it used to-" Sayaka murmured.

"Okay, well, this place has some pretty cheap but kind of good bathing suits- so you better try one out!"

"Oh, really, it's not a big deal." Sayaka flushed and waved her hands.

"Girl, it's no biggie! Go all out!" Junko cackled and headed to the junk food aisles. Sayaka headed to the bathing suit rack and looked through them.

 _What do I choose?_ They all seemed either meant for children or a bit too revealing for her taste- _not that there's anything wrong with that, of course! It's just my t-_

"I think this would suit you." Mukuro pulled out a dark blue two-piece with white polka dots. The top only showed a bit of cleavage while the bottom was the frilly kind.

"That looks great! Thank you, Mukuro!" Mukuro's face reddened and she murmured out a reply as she walked towards the refrigerated section. 

* * *

_[saturday, 6:00pm]_

**rin** : UR INSTA PICS LOOK HELLA

 **gumi** : ^^^!!!!

 **miku** : aww!! thats so nice

 **gumi** : ur bathing suit looks so cute !! (//ω//)

 **miku** : THANK U <33

mukuro picked it out :)

 **gumi** : !!!MUKURO U HAVE SUCH GOOD TASTE IN TWO-PIECES

 **macne** : ...thanks?

* * *

_[august 16th, sunday, 8:00am]_

**gumi** : beach here i (and sakura) come !!!

 **fukase** : FUCK YEAH MY FAVORITE LESBIANS ARE ON THE WAY !!

 **gumi** : aw we're ur favorites??

 **fukase** : ofc

 **macne** : let's not have favorites.

 **fukase** : coward.

* * *

_[sunday, 10:13am]_

**miku** : so glad i got to witness makoto jump onto a floatie and say "this is my home now" as sakura and hina swim around him, trying to convince him to keep exercising

 **fukase** : this is so funny sakura is so polite while hina is like GET IN GET IN GET IN

 **len** : guys dont let the matching swimsuit gfs kill me

 **rin** : matching swimsuits .....

 **IA** : Makoto, don't drop your phone in the pool.

 **len** : I'M NOT GONAJDHSJASDHSJKDJHS

 **IA** : He fell in the pool.

 **fukase** : SOBBIGNFHJDKE

 **miku** : MAKOTO OH MY GOD

 **rin** : junko u better send me the vid

 **fukase** : IW ILLJDHSJD

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the hotel with her sundress on, Hina still in her cut-out one-piece.

"Do you think I'll blend in the ocean water? 'Cause my swimsuit almost matches the ocean!"

"No, sweetheart, seeing as the top of your one-piece has a floral patterns on it." Hina laughed and walked with Sakura onto the beach.

"Well, then, I guess my butt will blend in!" Sakura snorted.

The sun had begun to set by the time Junko returned to their beach canopy from a trip. They gathered on the beach about an hour ago when Junko sprung up and ran over to the mini-mart to get something.

"Guys," Junko called out, carrying a bag. "I got alcohol!"

* * *

_[sunday, 8:23pm]_

**len** : CHIHIRO HELP MY PHONE JUST CHARGED AND JUNKO HS ALOCOCLCL

 **rin** : w

what

 **len** : alocohol

alchol

alcohol

 **rin** : damn wish i was there

whos drinking?

 **len** : kyoko has a small glass, hina does too. mukuro has one too. 

and junko ofc

she only brought like two bottles.

 **rin** : damn we lost the only two mature ones

and the fun one

 **len** : PLEHAJD

theyrE FINEKDJHJ

 **rin** : rip

* * *

Kyoko looked at her phone before setting down her empty glass of water.

"It's almost 10, we'd best get to bed."

"Hey! That kinda rhymes-"

"Kyoko's right. Let's all head back to our rooms." Sakura spoke up.

"Fiiiine." Sayaka giggled. Mukuro and her stood up and began walking back to the motel, Hina and Sakura behind her.

Kyoko and Makoto followed suit, with Junko, who seemed to be dragging a bit.

"Goodnight, guys!" Hina said as her and Sakura entered their room.

"Goodnight!" Sayaka closed her and Mukuro's door.

"Sleep well, have a good day tomorrow, Junko." Kyoko spoke, letting Makoto inside first.

"Night, y'all!"

* * *

_**Private Messages Between Mukuro and Sayaka** _

_[august 17th, monday, 8:37am]_

**Sayaka** : hey um

you left ur jacket in the hotel room

 **Mukuro** : can you just give it to junko?

 **Sayaka** : you trust her with it?? hahaha

 **Mukuro** : just enough to have her handle a jacket.

 **Sayaka** : i guess thats why you guys dont have any pets?

 **Mukuro** : that's why.

 **Sayaka** : ha!

hey uh

about last night

 **Mukuro** : it's fine.

you're a bit of a lightweight- i've had my fair share of alcohol, i should've been more careful with you.

we all say and do stuff when we're drunk, i should've kept a sober mind.

i also shouldn't have brought that bottle.

 **Sayaka** : no its fine!!

you didnt know i dont drink haha

a fair share of ppl are age do so you probably expected me to have before too

 **Mukuro** : even so, i should have made sure.

besides that- drinking at your age + drinking while being an idol is incredibly dangerous for you and the people around you.

 **Sayaka** : hey now!

yes, technically idols arent supposed to drink but lol not everyone follows this rule

and while i dont plan to drink much just because drinking cld hurt my health and my reputation- that doesnt mean i will NEVER drink.

and it doesnt mean youre at fault for my own actions.

if i said no alcohol, you wldve been okay with it, right?

 **Mukuro** : of course.

 **Sayaka** : i didnt believe otherwise, i chose to drink.

besides, about what happened when i was drunk...

 **Mukuro** : we should just forget about that.

 **Sayaka** : oh!

okay.

 **Mukuro** : enjoy the rest of the beach trip, sayaka.

see you at school.

 **Sayaka** : !!

see you at school :)

* * *

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[monday, 9:31am]_

**gumi** : wheres mukuro??

 **fukase** : she had to get back for classes?? i think lol

 **gumi** : aw :(

 **miku** : well

lets still try to have fun! haha :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: im not going to insert my own opinions into these characters i want them to...yknow...be in character  
> also me: hnghng i want pancit so now hina does too
> 
> oh and uh
> 
> oops :)
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	9. school came along just to end it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [september 7th, monday, 8:13am]
> 
>  **bo burnham's bf** : ur just mad my ass is fatter than urs  
>  **corporate bastard** : Irrelevant.  
>  **bo burnham's bf** : and that i got a better grade on the math final LMFAOOOO  
>  **corporate bastard** : ...That was pure luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder! heres the names of this gc  
> slap they ass like bongos:  
> byakuya -> corporate bastard  
> hiro -> bo burnham's bf  
> leon -> knuckleballer  
> celeste -> lydia deetz  
> mondo -> moronic

_**slap they ass like bongos** _

_[september 7th, monday, 8:13am]_

**bo burnham's bf** : why tf do phineas and ferb get like 7 yrs of summer vacation n we get like 7 weeks

 **corporate bastard** : Be glad. Being in school will do you some good- you'll be able to regrow those burned out brain cells of yours. 

**bo burnham's bf** : ur just mad my ass is fatter than urs

 **corporate bastard** : Irrelevant.

 **bo burnham's bf** : and that i got a better grade on the math final LMFAOOOO

 **corporate bastard** : ...That was pure luck.

 **knuckleballer** : wrong!

hes actually pretty good at math

esp stats + calc

but hes good at math in general

 **corporate bastard** : Oh?

 **bo burnham's bf** : >:)

 **corporate bastard** : I suppose I was...

 **knuckleballer** : ohmy god hes gonna say it

 **bo burnham's bf** : SWEETIE GET THE CAMERA

 **corporate bastard** : ...misinformed.

 **knuckleballer** : O !!!!!

 **bo burnham's bf** : IM SO PROUD OF U SON!!!

 **corporate bastard** : Shut up.

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[monday, 8:15am]_

**fukase** : i do be bopping to ppcocaine as if i aint aroace  
  
**IA** : Who?  
  
**fukase** : forgot u aint got no taste

AY TELL A SHORTY COME HERE IM TRYNA BLOW HER BACK OUT

WALKIN FUNNY FOR THE YEAR

TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE THAT THE SHITS I ALWAYS HEAR

I GOT THREE BITCHES ON ME LIKE THE THREE MUSKETEERS  
  
AYE

SHAKE THAT ASS OR KICK ROCKS!  
  
**rin** : ofc u like her

 **fukase** : shes me in another life sis

* * *

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[monday, 9:00am]_

**bo burnham's bf** : so something happened over the break

 **lydia deetz** : What do you mean?

 **bo burnham's bf** : idk man

i just decided to try to check ppls vibes n damn

smth happened

 **lydia deetz** : We're supposed to trust that?

 **bo burnham's bf** : man u dont gotta trust it but respect my practice.

i'm a spiritual person brooo

 **lydia deetz** : Oh, well, you are right.

My sincere apologies.

More importantly, if anything did happen, is it any of our business?

 **bo burnham's bf** : i guess not 

just sayin

[sus eye emoji]

 **lydia deetz** : ...Just use the emoji.

* * *

Kyoko had noticed the slight behavior changes in Sayaka after Mukuro left that morning.

When they all met up to each breakfast down in the lobby, she could tell something was off- besides the fact that Mukuro wouldn't have just left without a notice, Sayaka seemed jumpy whenever Mukuro was mentioned.

Due to being in the public view all of the time, Sayaka was good at hiding it, but Kyoko could tell Sayaka was off and it had something to do with Mukuro.

She gathered from the next few days that either they had an argument or...

well, the other option was nicer but a bit more heartbreaking.

Soon, Mukuro and Sayaka were talking in the group chat and calls like normal, so Kyoko kept it to herself- so she wouldn't worsen the situation.

Junko noticed something too, but seemed to keep her mouth shut whenever she hinted at it to Kyoko, who shut her down.

For now, all Kyoko could do was be a bystander to them.

* * *

Leon flicked a dust ball over to Sayaka, who hit him on the shoulder.

"We're in class! Quiet!" She whisper-yelled.

"Class...I don't care about class I only care about...ass." Leon snickered.

"That wasn't even funny."

"Yes, it was."

"Class, you may now talk quietly to your seat partners!" The teacher spoke.

"Finally!" Sayaka swatted at him again.

"Quietly!" He shrugged.

"What'd you do over break?"

"Nothing, really, I went to the beach with the others."

"Others?"

"Junko, Mukuro, Makoto, Kyoko, Sakura, and Hina." Leon _ooo'd._

"Mukuro? Did you guys share a bed?" She rolled her eyes.

"We, were, in fact, roommates. Nothing more."

"You're lying! Has an-" She swatted at him again.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" Her face went from annoyed to apologetic.

"Sorry!" Her frantic voice shook.

"Eh, it's fine. I got one way to repay me though!" Her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened over break!" Sayaka glared.

"Well, I guess you're fine then!"

"Wai-"

* * *

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[monday, 9:28am]_

**moronic** :

me watchin yall gossip abt the other idiots

 **bo burnham's bf** : IM SUS

 **moronic** : bruh

 **bo burnham's bf** : is it even gossip if u wanna investigate?

 **lydia deetz** : That's just snooping.

 **knuckleballer** : damn yall nosy

 **bo burnham's bf** : im a simply 17 yr old

 **moronic** : wait what ur 17 now ??? i thought u were born in nov

 **bo burnham's bf** : nah july 25th

 **moronic** : shit ur almost a whole yr older than me wtf

taka is gonna scream when he realizes

 **lydia deetz** : Does he not know?

 **moronic** : im takin a guess but nah

 **bo burnham's bf** : BRUH

* * *

"So, y'all..." Leon rocked back in his chair.

"Yeah." Sayaka mumbled.

"I mean- making out isn't that bad-"

"It's more about what I said."

"...I guess that makes sense." He scratched the back of his neck. "At least you're still friends, even if she doesn't return your feelings." Sayaka nodded.

"It's just what she said- to just pretend it didn't happened."

"Oh." He sat straight in his chair. "It's gonna be okay, Sayaka, okay?"

She nodded.

"It's gonna be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit month aniversary of this fic!!
> 
> tryna force myself to be motivated but im having a weird episode rn sorry
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	10. ultimate fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDEA CREDIT: Karmahatesme
> 
> "Yes, hello?" Sayaka greeted. "...of course, I can talk." Makoto looked up from their homework.
> 
> "Be right back, Makoto!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE ALMOST ENTIRELY WRITTEN CHAPTER, I CLDNT THINK OF MANY PLACES TO FIT TEXTS IN  
> 

_Mukuro and Sayaka sat across from each other at the lunch table now._

Kyoko made note of this the first week back.

Before summer break? They would sit beside each other, with Junko on Mukuro's other side and Makoto on Sayaka's other side.

Junko noticed this too, she knew it- she also knew that Junko could easily read people, especially her sister, so Kyoko suspected Junko knew something...whatever that something was, she could not be sure of without asking Junko.

* * *

Junko blew her bubblegum.

"Ah, this shit taste nasty now!" She cried out as it popped. "Y'all got anything to throw away?" Hina handed Junko her tray and Sayaka asked for some napkins. Junko, jokingly, groaned but nodded.

She stood up and walked over to the trashcan, located in the cafeteria, spit out her gum and threw the tray away- and as she walked away, she grabbed Leon by the shoulder and leaned down.

"Meet me at the statue of Izuru Kamukura on the school lawn after school." Junko whispered, enunciating every word to ensure he understood her. She stepped away, leaving behind a confused Leon.

* * *

"What do you want? Where's Mukuro?"

"That's just it! You know about what happened between Sayaka and Mukuro, don't you?!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Hey, this isn't a damn interrogation!" He shoved her away. "The hell are you on about?"

"Something happened between Sayaka and Mukuro on the beach trip. I know it. I know my friends and I especially know my sister!" She huffed.

"...are you worried about Mukuro?" Junko looked away for a few moments.

"Junko...?" She looked at him and her face broke- she cackled.

"Obvi-obviously not!"

"She's your sister, it's okay to be concer-" Junko placed a hand over his mouth.

"Anyways!" She checked her nails. "Tell me the gossip!" She took her hand off his mouth and stared at him. Leon crossed his arms.

"...only 'cause she's your sister and you care-" Junko shushed him. "...Well, Mukuro drank some?" Junko nodded.

"Well, she also had a bottle stashed in her room-"

"That bitch! That's where my bottle went?!" Leon glared at her. "...sorry."

"Yeah, well, long story short- Sayaka drank some and her and Mukuro ended up making out." Leon left the part out where she confessed her feeling to Mukuro- he felt like that was going too far. He already hated doing this but he knew Junko wasn't heartless, she cared for her sister- even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Well, I've got an idea to help Sayaka and hopefully make them...y'know..." Junko cackled and wink. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Makeup. Resolve the issue."

"Ugh! Fine!" Junko groaned.

* * *

"You...you wanted to meet me here?" Satomi Aoba sat across from Junko, at the mostly empty cafe.

"Sure did!" Junko took a drink from her frappuccino. "How are you doing? My girl Sayaka being good?" Satomi gave out a nervous giggle.

"Of course she is." She went silent again. Junko raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?"

"What do you mean? Of course, it is!" Satomi took a sip of her tea and fidgeted with her fingers.

"You're nervous," Junko spoke bluntly. "Why is that? Anything wrong? Sayaka being mean? Do I gotta talk to her?" Satomi's eyes widened and shook her head.

"No, no, no!" She gulped. "Sayaka just...seemed a bit down lately, that's all." Junko nodded.

"You care for her, don't you?"

"Of course, I do!" Satomi gave her first genuine smile. Junko sighed.

"Let me be frank, then, Sayaka recently..." She lowered her voice. "Got a bit tipsy and made out with a friend of hers- not too bad, they were in their room, but it's caused this awkward tension in their friendship. That's why she's said."

"...how do you know this?"

"...that friend is my sister, of course I know!" She gave a forced cackle. Satomi nodded. "You're not...judging her for this...are you?" Junko gave a glare.

"No!" Satomi insistently shook her head. "Of course not! She's allowed to do what she wants in the privacy in her room I just...I get why you called me now. So I can help her and in turn, your sister will feel better?" Junko turned her head to the side.

"...sure, whatever!" Junko murmured. "Now, let's finish our date up!"

"Date?!" Junko cackled at the girl's exclamation, unaware of the prying eyes on them.

* * *

"Yes, hello?" Sayaka greeted. "...of course, I can talk." Makoto looked up from their homework.

"Be right back, Makoto!"

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Mukuro and Sayaka_ **

_[september 18th, friday, 4:06pm]_

**Sayaka** : what the hell, Ikusaba?  
  
 **Mukuro** : sayaka, what's wrong?  
  
 **Sayaka** : pls don't call me sayaka rn just...

my group knows that i drank and made out w u

 **Mukuro** : what? how?

 **Sayaka** : Ikusaba...

ur literally one of two ppl who know abt that.

i guess i do deserve to apologize in case u didnt want anyone to know but still

why did you tell them?

 **Mukuro** : it's fine i'm not mad at all but why can't it be them??

 **Sayaka** : they have an alibi for nearly every instance they cld have met up w any of the group members.  
  
 **Mukuro** : i promise i didn't tell them...

besides that, is your group unaccepting? 

**Sayaka** : no! but

1: i dont appreciate someone else telling them without my consent

2: if that was it, I wouldn't be THIS MAD. it's that you told them in a place where a NEWS REPORTER was in earshot and almost PUBLISHED A STORY ON IT and likely wldve if my company hadn't stepped in and THREATENED THEM WITH LEGAL ACTION

 **Mukuro** : i...

maizono, i am so sorry but i promise you, i didn't tell anyone.

 **Sayaka** : then how did they find out?

 **Mukuro** : i don't know, i'm sorry.

 **Sayaka** : i...

i can't do this rn,, i cant talk to u

 **Mukuro** : maizono...

 **Sayaka** : maybe later but rn

u can text me if u have proof u didnt but otherwise,,

i need 2 be left alone for now

 **Mukuro** : of course...see you.

* * *

Mukuro closed her phone and sat it face down.

 _How could she just...assume it was me? And accuse me of it like that?_ Mukuro stopped her in her tracks. She opened her phone and checked her email.  
  
 _Lovro, I'd be honored to go on this mission with you. Thank you for allowing me to join you, I will join as soon as I can. I will need some paper works for the time I will be away from school, I'm sure you can forge some._

_As well, I will need an extra week off so I may finish all of the online school they give me to make up- as implied, this will only take a week._   
  
_Sincerely, Ikusaba._

* * *

"Sensei!" Hifumi called out. "Where is Miss Ikusaba?"

"Ah, did Enoshima not tell you? She's having to go overseas on important business, correct, Enoshima?" Junko giggled nervously and nodded.

Junko's eyes flickered over to Leon, who gave her a confused look...

Similar to the one Kyoko gave them at lunch when she spoke to them...

_"What the fuck did you two do?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i intentionally made sayaka react somewhat irrationally  
> there will be more revealed in the next chapter but i need to express:  
> sayaka is 15/16 here- and if mukuro were the person, she would be understandably upset. she lashed out- she isnt toxic or abusive, i promise, she was just wrong in that moment.
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	11. kyoko has to fix everything, as usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[september 21st, monday, 1:27pm]_
> 
> **Chihiro** : so something happened that we dont kno abt
> 
>  **Makoto** : oh yeah definentl  
> *definetly  
> *definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long aaaa  
> good news: i might be getting a therapist soon! :)
> 
> n e ways, i hope u enjoy this chapter. the next few (aka: 1 or 2) chapters will be more light-hearted so dw! :D

_"What the fuck did you two do?"_

"What-what do you mean?" Leon laughed nervously. Kyoko glared and narrowed her eyebrows.

Junko gave Leon a concerned look.

"Yeah, Kyo, what'chu mean?" She giggled. Kyoko groaned and rubbed her temples.

"You both obviously know what I'm talking about." She paused to let them speak. "...Sayaka and Mukuro."

"Wh-what?" Leon's heart stopped.

"What could that mean?" Junko knew how to fool people. She could fool Kyoko, even if it-

"Don't try to pull anything on me. You two messed with Sayaka and Mukuro's fragile relationship and now Sayaka is mad at Mukuro and Mukuro is out on some mission." They all went silent.

"Well, this is sure news to me! I didn't have a cl-"

"I CONFESS!" Leon spatted out. Junko looked at him with a smile right as she kicked him in the back of the knee. He yelped and Kyoko slammed her fist down.

"Junko. Calm yourself." Kyoko sighed and sat down. "Tell me everything- Leon first."

"Well, uh, so...Thursday..."

* * *

After Leon's explanation, Junko explained as well- a few minutes pass before Kyoko speaks again.

"That...was handled so...poorly." She shook her head. "Instead of telling Junko everything, you should have declined and instead made Sayaka come with you, whether it be that afternoon or another time." She turned away from Leon to Junko.

"Instead of going to Sayaka's band member, you should have talked to Sayaka herself- and before any of that, you should have talked to Mukuro!"

"Well, I didn't tell her everything!" Leon sputtered. 

"What?!" Junko yelled. "You didn't tell me everything?!"

"Of course not! I was already breaking Sayaka's trust by doing that- I couldn't bring myself to tell you more." Kyoko rolled her eyes at their bickering.

"If you two are down with this squabble, you can get up and try to fix the situation- by telling Sayaka."

"What?!" Leon gasped.

"No way, she'll hate us!" Junko crossed her arms.

"She won't hate you-" Kyoko stopped and groaned. "Besides, even if she does get mad at you, it's better than her being mad at Mukuro, who didn't do anything!"

"I...understand but...ugh..." Leon put his face in his hands.

"No way!" Junko blurted out. "Not only will Sayaka be pissed at me-"

"Rightfully so." 

"....so will Mukuro!"

"And? Eventually, Mukuro will figure it out. She's smart like that."

"Of course I know that, so am I! So I can hide it and fix their relationship!"

"Oh, and do as well as you did on your last attempt?" Kyoko remarked. Junko glared at her and her face heated up in anger.

"...." They all went silent for a few moments before Junko lashed out.

"You have no idea what it's like for me! You have no idea how I've had to learn to live with Mukuro! I had to learn how to read my sister just by the smallest twitches in her body language or dips in her voice!"

"You know why? 'Cause she didn't say shit and by the time she ran away? I was fuckin' superb at it!" She rambled.

"...Junko. That's an issue you have with your sister, you can't bring that into other people's lives."

"That's the only way I can communicate with my sister! It's all I have! Excuse me if shit happens that's out of my control!"

"Junko! You're 15 years old, you can't do these things by yourself. Go to a counselor or therapist, the minute Mukuro's things intercept with other people's lives, you cannot just take it into your own hands!"

"I- I-" Junko stuttered. "This is the only way I know how to live. I can read people and decide who's the best for me and Mukuro to make friends with, I can read Mukuro, I don't know how to live any other way!" She cried out.

"...Junko." She looked at Kyoko. "We can't wait for you to decide. Leon will go to Sayaka and explain, I'll accompany him. If you can get yourself under control, you can come but until then...just go cool off." Junko jumped out of her seat.

"What?! No!" Leon stood up and walked next to Kyoko. Junko ran over to them as they walked over to Sayaka's table but stopped. She dropped herself back on the table and sat down, wondering how she lost control.

* * *

"...Leon...why would you...?"

"I thought she could help." Leon looked down in shame, unable to look into Sayaka's eyes. "I understand you're mad at me. I respect that but uh...I guess I should let you know those were the only things I told- everything else is still a secret." Sayaka nodded.

Kyoko stared at Sayaka, who rested her back against the wall and slid down, pulling her knees to herself.

"Saya-" She began to cry. Leon knelt down. "Sayaka, I'm so sorry." This only made her cry harder. Kyoko grabbed onto his shoulder and shook her head, gesturing for him to get up.

Kyoko knelt down and let Sayaka cry some more before she calmed down.

"Sayaka?" She looked up at Kyoko and suddenly-

"Thank you, Kyoko." She froze as Sayaka latched onto her. She awkwardly patted her head.

"Anytime." Kyoko gently pushed her away and coughed. "...how are you feeling now?"

"I'm upset...I'm mad at Leon and Junko, I know they were trying to help but it still doesn't make it okay...though their intentions ease me a bit."

"I'm sad for Mukuro who was confused and vehemently denying she did it and trying to tell me even though I was stubborn and angry and-" Sayaka breathed in.

"More than anyone else, I'm upset with myself. I should have listened to Mu-...Ikusaba. I don't deserve to call her by her first name." Kyoko shook her head.

"You made a wrong choice in the middle of a heated moment, you had no idea who did and Mukuro seemed like the most logical. Once her mission is over, you can apologize to her...just like Leon will...and hopefully, Junko."

"I'm not as mad at Leon as I am at Junko but...I don't really blame either of them. I shouldn't have blamed her either..."

"...I won't pull a Leon and tell you all of Junko's secrets-" Leon whined and Sayaka snickered through her tears. "...but Junko needs to apologize, yes, but she also has her own issues to work out. To some extent, Mukuro should apologize to her for that."

"Junko still shouldn't have tried to make some master plan to make you two makeup without either of you involved...even the tabloid was just doing his job. You're all a little bit at fault, but no one can take the entire blame." Sayaka nodded.

"I don't wanna be angry anymore." She sighed. "I'm gonna need some space from Junko and Leon- no offense-"

"None taken." He muttered.

"...but I'm gonna go text Ikusaba now. Can she answer?"

"Most likely not, but she still might see it...still, I don't think you should explain all of it. Tell her that you apologize, you're not mad at her..."

"...You two will talk when she gets back. Telling her in person will be better than over text." She nodded. Kyoko stood up and offered her hand to Sayaka, who took it.

"You can go meet up with your friends, now, Leon." He jumped when Kyoko spoke and nodded.

"See you, Kyoko...see you later, Sayaka, and I'm so sorry." They waved him goodbye and walked back over to their table.

* * *

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[september 21st, monday, 1:25pm]_

**len** : w

where was junko?

 **IA** : She was a bit busy.

 **len** : oh! ok

you ok, sayaka? you looked kinda tired at lunch!

 **miku** : yeah

i'm fine :)

* * *

**_Private Messages between Chihiro and Makoto_ **

_[monday, 1:27pm]_

**Chihiro** : so something happened that we dont kno abt

 **Makoto** : oh yeah definentl

*definetly

*definitely 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that! until mukuro gets back, her n sayakas story is put on hold :)  
> she wont be gone long tho <3 timeskips are a blessing  
> (and when she returns, we'll finally see sayakas messages to her!)
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	12. NDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[september 22nd, tuesday, 9:00am]_
> 
> **corporate bastard** : You're all disgusting.
> 
>  **bo burnham's bf** : ok makoto simp
> 
> why did he just go idle
> 
> _why is he typing in our direct messages_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light hearted chapter! lets gooo!
> 
> this takes place after last chap but leon is still acting happy cos 1: its a private thing n if the others notice hes upset, theyll kno smth is up  
> 2: he understands why sayaka is mad at him n hes trying to dwell on it  
> 3: they unknowingly make him happy n brighten his mood (ha, gay!)

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[september 22nd, tuesday, 9:00am]_

**moronic** : ayo that teddy bear bouta make me act up 

**lydia deetz** : That's our teacher's child's teddy bear...?

 **moronic** : i dont like it here anymore

 **knuckleballer** : damn winnie da pooh dumpy type beat

 **bo burnham's bf** : ur all sinners </3

bear simps

 **moronic** : what kind of bear?

 **bo burnham's bf** : i-

 **knuckleballer** : ppl who i find sexy:

winnie da pooh> hiro > anyone else

 **bo burnham's bf** : the fact that im below winnie the pooh

 **corporate bastard** : You're all disgusting.

 **bo burnham's bf** : ok makoto simp

why did he just go idle

_why is he typing in our direct messages_

**moronic** : LMFAOOOO

 **knuckleballer** : PLESJEKDJDKMNH

 **lydia deetz** : You kind of deserve it.

 **bo burnham's bf** : FOUR PARAGRAPHS?!??!?!

HES STILL TTYPIGNNGJF?!?!?

HE JSUT SENT ME A FUCKIGN NDA?!?!? GOODBYE

 **knuckleballer** : OH MY GOD

ARE YOU GONNA SIGN IT?

 **bo burnham's bf** :

**moronic** : WHATJDHJS??!

WHAT TIMELINE ARE WE IN?????

 **knuckleballer** : WH

WHAT THE FUCK

THIS IS A FEVER DREAM LMFAOOOO

* * *

_[tuesday, 9:30am]_

**corporate bastard** : Hello, others.

 **moronic** : so ur just gonna pretend that did happen huh?

 **corporate bastard** : Silence.

 **moronic** : sure. if it gets me out of an nda, i'll zip it.

 **corporate bastard** : ....

* * *

_[tuesday, 11:33am]_

**knuckleballer** : we shld make a minecraft server

just for this gc tho

 **lydia deetz** : Why only us?

 **knuckleballer** : cos we're the #koolkidz

 **moronic** : kool-aid kids B)

would that mean taka cant join??

 **knuckleballer** : i

man ik he's ur bf but u kno he'd put a ban on cursing ?? right ??

 **moronic** : ik but i dont like when ppl leave him out ??

they always just...dont let him join stuff >:/

 **knuckleballer** : o

 **bo burnham's bf** : maybe if u talk to him u cld get him to be chill for the mc server ??

like it isnt OWNED by the school n we can make our own rules so ?

 **moronic** : hm

i'll try

* * *

_[september 23rd, wednesday, 8:25am]_

**knuckleballer** : HELP ?!?!?!?

NMONDO

MONDO?!?!

 **bo burnham's bf** : HUH?

 **knuckleballer** : MONDO GOT IN A FIGHT!?!?!

HES HURT FUCK

 **lydia deetz** : Calm down.

Tsumiki is caring for his wounds and Taka is helping.

Kimura gave him some pain medicine.

 **bo burnham's bf** : who'd he get ina fight with?!????

 **lydia deetz** : A guard.

 **bo burnham's bf** : why??

 **lydia deetz** : The guard was making jokes about the "Reserve Course" kids.

You know how Hope's Peak recently admitted an expensive entrance exam for non-ultimates?

 **bo burnham's bf** : o yah

isnt that shit crazy hard?

 **lydia deetz** : I'm unsure about its difficulty.

Mondo told the guard off and Taka "respectfully disagreed."

Apparently, the guard didn't let up and somehow they ended up in a physical alteration- my understanding is the guard "jokingly" pushed Taka and Mondo punched the guard.

Speaking of which, Byakuya? Are you there?

 **bo burnham's bf** : whats byakuya got to do w that?

 **lydia deetz** : He's negotiating with the guard to ensure he nor the school press charges.

 **corporate bastard** : I'm here- and the guard won't be pressing charges. After writing him a check, he gave up his resolve.

 **lydia deetz** : Good to hear.

 **knuckleballer** : BANGIN

 **bo burnham's bf** : omg proud of u son

 **corporate bastard** : Shut up.

* * *

_[wednesday, 9:17am]_

**knuckleballer** : SON ?!!??!?

 **corporate bastard** : This better not be referring to me.

 **knuckleballer** : IT IS

ik toko is a lil weird but damn

u rly just .... ignored her existence

 **bo burnham's bf** : at least he didnt tell her off

 **knuckleballer** : tru

 **corporate bastard** : I don't care for her.

I have no reason to acknowledge her.

 **moronic** : ok azula kinnie

 **corporate bastard** : I

 **knuckleballer** : HELOLWKJKAJHDJSKSJDH

NOT THE MF AZULA KINNIE IM SOBBIGNGHFJ

 **bo burnham's bf** : GOODBYEEEEEEEKJHFJKDJFHJK

* * *

_[wednesday, 1:30pm]_

**knuckleballer** : just saw kyoko n celeste whispering ~sweet nothings~ to each other .... i hATE it here </3

 **moronic** : RRRRR

DEMOCRATS

 **knuckleballer** : we're not even

ykno what? nvm

 **bo burnham's bf** : GOD i hate gay ppl /j

 **knuckleballer** : me too /srs

 **bo burnham's bf** : NOOOOOOKJHDJt

THATS BEATING THE PURPOSE OF USING /srs LNFDJKDJH

 **knuckleballer** : i feel like the everything about me gives it away as a joke

 **lydia deetz** : You're just jealous.

 **knuckleballer** : I?!?!? HAVE A BF?!?!

 **bo burnham's bf** : wait o h my god i just realized

byakuyas the only single one

 **knuckleballer** : OH L?

 **corporate bastard** : No, it's not an "L."

 **knuckleballer** : byakuya pls say L

 **corporate bastard** : No.

 **bo burnham's bf** : say no❤️

 **corporate bastard** : Absolutely not.

 **moronic** : coward❤️

 **bo burnham's bf** : COWARD

 **knuckleballer** : COWARD

 **lydia deetz** : Coward. ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the guard wasnt sakakura cos i love him too much
> 
> jus a lil reminder /j and /s and /srs are so ppl who might not understand if ur being serious or not (ex: autistic ppl) so uh...dont misuse them! leon did cos he knew everyone in the gc knew hes not homophobic
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	13. months go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[october 21st, wednesday, 12:45pm]_
> 
> **IA** : Who's the villian?
> 
> **fukase** : me >:)
> 
> **IA** : ...and who's the protagonist?
> 
> **gumi** : makoto !
> 
> **len** : uh
> 
> **fukase** : >:)))
> 
> **len** : oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their names, again:  
> makoto -> len  
> chihiro -> rin  
> kyoko -> IA  
> sayaka -> miku  
> hina -> gumi  
> junko -> fukase  
> mukuro -> macne
> 
> new gc too!:
> 
> cops n' robbers  
> taka -> cop  
> mondo -> robber 1  
> chihiro -> robber 2

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[september 27th, sunday, 8:23am]_

**len** : GUYS

komaru is making me spend my money to get her manga

**rin** : LMFAO

imagine having a sibling

#onlychildprivilege

@IA & @miku

**miku** : i actually have a lil sister

**rin** : HUH

**miku** : yeah!

her names sana. shes 10 so thats prob why u dont know abt her lol

i've made sure no one knows about her cause i want her to be able to live normally.

**rin** : ewww sweet

@IA we're a dying breed

**IA** : I suppose we are.

**len** : god i wish that were me

she spent half of my money ... i was only able to get away w it cos i told her i need it to spend at school for food 

**gumi** : omg

that sucks makoto !

**len** : :((

**gumi** : (ﾉ_；)ヾ(´ ∀ ` ) its ok!!

**len** : a

**gumi** a!

**rin** : me when i

**len** : me when

**rin** : me

**gumi** : !

* * *

_[october 5th, monday, 8:16am]_

**fukase** : first spooky school day of da year lets GOOOOOO

its time for the

**miku** : please no

**fukase** : skeleton war B)

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Kyoko and Sayaka_ **

_[monday, 8:18am]_

**Sayaka** : should i make a "you have crossed me too many times motherfucker" joke or is it too soon?

**Kyoko** : Too soon.

**Sayaka** : damn :(

* * *

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[monday, 8:20am]_

**len** : JUNKO UR HAIR LMFAO

**fukase** : SHUT THE HELL UR MOUTH?!?!

**len** : uR HAIR??!?! SAID IMMA BE A CLOUD TODAY

**fukase** : fUCK OFF

shouldn't you be simping for someone rn???

**len** : HELPDJSKDJSK

**gumi** : guys! its not nice to make fun of ppl!

...but junko ur hair does look like a cloud but like

not a fluffy one more like a hay bale

**fukase** : one day ... i am going to Snap

and then ... you will not hear from me Again ...

**rin** : girl this ain't america watchu gonna do ??? stab us with a gel pen??

**fukase** : whatre they gon do? send me to prison for 10 years?

**len** : i-

**fukase** : and that's on criticizing our gov

**rin** : ok light yagami

**len** : ...is the court system even like that anymore?

**fukase** : I AM NOT LIGHT YAGAMI YOU MF

I HAVENT EVEN WATCHED DEATH NOTE

**rin** : u seem like u like the netflix adaption

**fukase** : .

mf i will

commit arson

**rin** : BYE

* * *

_[monday, 1:05pm]_

**fukase** : wait.

musical light might have some points .

**rin** : LMAOOOOOOOOO

* * *

_[october 13th, tuesday, 9:15am]_

**len** : WHY AM I SO TIRED?!?!?

i hate it here i hate it here

i almost fell asleep and SLAMMED MY FACE ON MY DESK

**rin** : ok iron deficient

**len** : I HATE IT HERE SO MUCH

**fukase** : yall d

does c

does cum have iron in it?

**len** : i

**fukase** : THIS IS A GENUINE QUESTION

**rin** : shut the fuck up. please shut the fuck up. 

**fukase** : WAIT SHIT

ITS HEALTHY AS HELL>!?!?!

"vitamin C, B12, ascorbic acid, calcium, citric acid, fructose, lactic acid, magnesium, zinc, potassium, sodium, fat and protein."

**gumi** : wait like just male c*m or female c*m too....... cos .........

**len** : wow! not only did i learn that c*m is healthy as hell (something i didnt wanna know!) but that hina goes down on sakura! thanks guys!

**gumi** : I WAS JOKIGNJD?!! SWERE HAVENT YET WE WE STOP NOOOOOO

(＃＞＜)

* /j

**rin** : well i guess ik what im doing when i get home /j /j /j

**len** : WHAT A GREAT DAY TO BE A MINOR !

A CHILD... YOUTH !

**rin** : LMAODSFDJKDFJHDJ

* * *

_[tuesday, 9:43am]_

**IA** : I can't believe I'm having to say this but...

Semen has some healthy properties, yes, but they are so minuscule that there is no point in adding them to your diet.

**fukase** : what

disappointing

**IA** : Junko...

* * *

_[october 21st, wednesday, 10:11am]_

**gumi** : THE ORIGINAL DISCORD ACTUALLY SLAPS ??? Σ(O_O)

**rin** : I TOLD YOU !!!!!!!!

why is the mlp fandom so good at making songs .........

**gumi** : yo the show itself + the movies songs are good too !! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

**rin** : yknow what i havent heard them in forever but like .... they DO

**IA** : Aren't those the same people who made the Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale, and Bendy and the Ink Machine songs?

**rin** : WAIT YEAH

**len** : omg batim ......

komaru got so into that ...

she made a self insert n shipped it with uhhh

the suzy lady idk

**rin** : braver than any marine

i strive to be like komaru

**len** : PLEASE NNO!?!?!

* * *

_[wednesday, 12:45pm]_

**gumi** : how am i surprised toko had a batim phase?

**len** : huh?

**gumi** : i was talking abt phases w sakura n toko overheard n mentioned she had a batim phase ???

**miku** : dkjchfdjdj

leon was into baldis basics n undertale

**len** : WAIT

BYAKUYA ASKED WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ANDDHJDHJ

**rin** : oh ?

**len** : WHEN I TOLD HIM HE SAID HE WAS REALLY INTO BATIM ?!!?

**rin** : OH

**IA** : I can't tell if that's in character for him or not.

**miku** : in character...likes hes a fictional character

**rin** : this is just a video game /j

**IA** : Who's the villian?

**fukase** : me >:)

**rin** : ofc

**IA** : ...and who's the protagonist?

**gumi** : makoto !

**len** : uh

**fukase** : >:)))

**len** : oh no

* * *

_[october 29th, thursday, 8:13am]_

**fukase** : 2 DAYS 2 DAYS 2 DAYS

**gumi** : !! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ 2 days

* * *

_[october 30th, friday, 8:03am]_

**fukase** : 1 DAY 1 DAY 1 DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**IA** : Junko, please calm down.

* * *

_[october 31st, saturday, 11:30am]_

**fukase** : LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOO

HALLOWEEN TIME BITCHAS

* * *

[october 31st, saturday, 11:46pm]

**IA** : Junko?

Are you okay?

Hina is saying you're "losing it."

**fukase** : mjhgfghj

**rin** : oh she DEAD dead

**gumi** : she had too much spiked candy (??) drinks at the party ur ate

n she ate all her candy

**rin** : oh my god

**miku** : oh no .........

i'll deliver the headache meds to her bag

**gumi** : are you here too?

**miku** : mhm!

* * *

_[november 6th, friday, 8:05am]_

**miku** : i have pop star partially pastel aesthetic but my earbuds ....

i cant stop listening to mindless self indulgence

**rin** : duality! of! man!

**gumi** : now u just need to find ur goth/punk person listening to mitski/taylor swift n you'll be complete

**miku** : oh uh

yeah i guess hahahaha

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Makoto and Chihiro_ **

_[friday, 8:07am]_

**Chihiro** : HAHA???

**Makoto** : i am losing it

**Chihiro** : why cant we just investigate itttt

**Makoto** : cause they might their space rnnnn

theyll come to us when theyre readyyyy

**Chihiro** : >:( fineee

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Mondo and Chihiro_ **

_[friday, 8:11am]_

**Chihiro** : RRRRRRR

DEMOCRATS

**Mondo** : RRRRRRRR

DEMOCRAFTS

*DEMOCRATS

**Chihiro** : dont democry....democraft!

**Mondo** : SHUFDHJSDH

* * *

**_cops n' robbers_ **

_[friday, 8:25am]_

**cop** : Mondo! Chihiro!

Are you on the way yet?

**robber 1** : just got hereeee

**robber 2** : on da way w/ the others

heyyy taka

**cop** : Yes?

**robber 2** : have you heard mindless self indulgence?

**cop** : No, I haven't. The name is...erm...suspicious.

**robber 1** : CHIHIRO NO

**robber** : chihiro yes >:)

* * *

_[friday, 8:27am]_

**cop** : CHIHIRO.

**robber 1** : LMAOOOOOOOOO

GOTTA GO

BYE

* * *

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[friday, 8:27am]_

**rin** : i have Done Something: >:)

**IA** : Oh no.

**len** : oh no...

* * *

_[november 30th, monday, 8:28am]_

**rin** : only 2 weeks left ........ god bless

**miku** : yah but this is the last week of regular school ......next week is testing week

**rin** : fuck

**len** : noooooooooo

**IA** : It'll be fine, everyone.

Class is about to start.

**rin** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

_[december 8th, tuesday, 8:00am]_

**fukase** : can't have testing week if we simply don't come to school

**rin** : wait u might be onto smth

**len** : DONT SKIP

**gumi** : guysssssss its gonna be ok!

**miku** : we got thru the first day, we can get thru the 2nd! :)

**IA** : What they said as well.

* * *

_[tuesday, 12:55pm]_

**len** : junko might be onto smth actually .........

**miku** : MAKOTO ?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik sayaka having her (scraped) lil sister wld effect her backstory but hear me out:  
> 1\. her sister (sana as i'll call her) seemed younger than her (if komaru n yuto are 17/18 then her sister seems 13-15) so it cld work cos that wld mean she had been a only child for 4-6 yrs.  
> after that she wld have had to take care of her sis- who cld be her half sis cos her mom died.  
> 2\. there cld be tons of reasons why she was still a lonely kid- but in this fic, it was becus she had to spend time taking care of her and sana  
> as well as the fact sana is pretty extroverted and adventurous, meaning she would go off on her own or with friends, leaving sayaka alone.
> 
> also i call them minors becus they are. the age of consent in japan isnt as cut and dry, and im not gonna sit here and do the explaining cos its complicated and im not from japan! i can give a link to an article tho! :)  
> [the explanation + sources!](https://www.reddit.com/r/self/comments/4tj7wp/debunking_the_myth_that_the_age_of_consent_in/)  
> (ik reddit isnt reliable BUT this does have sources for you to look at for yourselves!)
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	14. winter vacay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[december 22nd, tuesday, 3:33pm]_
> 
> **fukase** : L
> 
>  **rin** : L
> 
>  **gumi** : sorry makoto but
> 
> L
> 
>  **miku** : L
> 
>  **IA** : As the others are saying..."L."
> 
>  **len** : NOT YOU TOO KYOKO?!?!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: there is mention of cabaret! I recently watched/listened to cabaret and wanted to talk about it. They also talk about rent later so you don't have to skip the entire thing if cabaret makes u uncomfy....cause rent is (if not my fave, one of) my fave musicals :)

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[december 11th, friday, 3:45am]_

**fukase** : TESTING WEEK OVER N SCHOOL IS OVER,,,,, TIME FOR WINTER BABEY!!!!!!!!

 **rin** : CURRENTLY POGGING

 **gumi** : we made it guys! (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

 **miku** : woohoo!

i still got my winter/holiday tour hjskjdh

but im happy to be back with my girls tho!!!

 **len** : ur girls

like ur daughters or ur gfs

 **rin** : yes

 **miku** : the 5 of us are in a poly relationship obvi /j

NO

* * *

_[december 14th, monday, 4:12am]_

**IA** : How do you all feel about doing a watch party?

 **rin** : oooo

of what

 **IA** : Cabaret.

It's a musical. I bought the movie a few months ago but I wasn't able to watch it until now.

 **miku** : when? :0

 **IA** : I'm looking at sometime this week, but it would depend on everyone's schedules.

 **fukase** : im out this entire week for photos.

L

 **len** : i'll be available!! my family will be visiting next week so im free this week :)

 **gumi** : aw! i'm not available o(〒﹏〒)o

im with family until jan 2nd

 **rin** : im free anytime lol

 **miku** : i'll be free until the thursday!

 **IA** : Ah.

So, Makoto, Sayaka, and Chihiro, you're all available...how does Tuesday (tomorrow) sound? About 2:00pm?

 **rin** : cool

 **len** : sounds good!!

 **miku** : good for me :)

* * *

_[december 15th, tuesday, 2:00pm]_

**len** : me and sayaka are here!!

 **rin** : ha losers

i got here before you

 **len** : >:((

* * *

_[tuesday, 2:34pm]_

**miku** : our consensus is:

cliff is good. very repressed. might like ernst?

ernst seems ok

sally..........my queen 

they like sally too obvi

 **gumi** : sally is such a sweet name

 **miku** : she is sweet ....

n a lil spicy ;))

* * *

_[tuesday, 3:00pm]_

**len** : HEYHEY WHAT WHAT HWAT

WHATS THAT ON ERNST ARM???????

 **IA** : .....

 **miku** : i'm-

* * *

_[tuesday, 3:14pm]_

**len** : FRAULEIN SCHNEIDER NOOOOOOO :(((

 **gumi** : this is funny wtaching from a distance lol

*watching

 **len** : THIS ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL

* * *

_[tuesday, 3:52pm]_

**len** : why he dance w a gorilla

 **rin** : monke time?!?!?

* * *

_[tuesday, 3:56pm]_

**rin** : nevermind

* * *

_[tuesday, 4:00pm]_

**miku** : emotionally i am a corpse

 **IA** : You ready to watch Rent?

 **rin** : i

 **miku** : pleas e

* * *

_[tuesday, 4:18pm]_

**rin** : MIMI BABY GIRL I LOVE YOU

* * *

_[tuesday, 4:30pm]_

**miku** : maureen is who i aspire to be as an artist

 **len** : no

 **rin** : NO?!??@?!?!$$&#

* * *

_[tuesday, 5:45pm]_

**len** : aangel

goodBYE i am gone

* * *

_[tuesday, 6:15pm]_

**IA** : You guys ready to watch Les Miserables?

 **rin** : BYE

 **len** : actually i have to run away right now

 **IA** : Ha.

 **miku** : mom pick me up im scawed

well

mom pick me up im *sad

* * *

_[december 18th, friday, 8:46pm]_

**miku** : hsjdhj

im tiredddd

but i got another concert tomorrow

aaaaaa

 **len** : WAIT IM COMING TO IT!!!!!

 **miku** : WAIT WHAT DHSJH

REALLY

 **len** : YES

 **miku** : OMGOMGOMGFJDKJFD

 **rin** : VIDEOS!!!!!!!!!! TAKE VDIEOS!!!!!!!!

 **gumi** : WAIT WAIT are u coming to okinawa ??

 **miku** : We're gonna be in Naha next tuesday!!

 **gumi** : Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

im gonna try to convince my family to let me go

i'm in chatan !!

 **miku** : how far is that away??

 **gumi** : one sec let me check google maps

ok so its 30 min for car and 50 min for public transportation !!

are the tickets sold out

 **miku** : we'll be arriving about 3 hrs before the concert starts so if u can get ur family to let u go ....... i can get u in for free

 **gumi** : !!!!!!!!!

 **rin** : whats nepotism but like platonically

 **len** : .......u mean favoritism?

 **rin** : yah, that.

 **IA** : Well, nepotism for friends would actually be cronyism, but Makoto is right. This would be more accurately described as favoritism. 

**len** : big brain boy?

 **IA** : Yes, you are a "big brain boy."

 **len** : woohoo !!!!

* * *

_[december 19th, saturday, 11:44pm]_

**len** : _[sent a video]_

 **rin** : SAYAKLSJHSJK

 **gumi** : OMGG SAYAKA

SHE REALLY DID THE MIKU DANCE WHILE THEY SANG ANAMANAGUCHI????

 **len** : SHE DIDDD

 **miku** : miku

miku

u can call me miku

blue hair

blue tie

hiding in ur wifi

* * *

_[december 22nd, tuesday, 3:00pm]_

**miku** : HINA WE'VE ARRIVED

GET UR ASS OVER HERE .......

 **gumi** : I AM !! MY UNCLE OFFERED TO DRIVE ME

how will i deal with the line?? theyll see me oof

 **miku** : this venue has a side door that lots of "special guests" come thru!!

* * *

_[tuesday, 3:33pm]_

**gumi** : (hacker voice) im in

chihiro do u unironically do (hacker voice)

 **rin** : no???

 **gumi** : aw

OMG YALL HAVE SO MANY SNACKS??!?!

 **miku** : dONT EAT ALL OF THEM

theyre not just for before the show theyre also for after the show!!!

 **gumi** : but...but i...i want o(TヘTo)

 **miku** : no!!!!!!!!!!!

 **len** : no snack for u

 **rin** : damn

thats like not letting makoto be a class traitor

 **len** : ?!?!?!??! HUH

IM??????/ HUH

WHEN DID I BETRAY THE CLASS??

 **rin** : i meant class as in wealth dummy

 **len** : oh

WAIT IM NOT A CLASS TRAITOR

 **rin** : ur simping for a rich guy

therefore

class traitor

 **len** : no i wait no

 **fukase** : L

 **rin** : L

 **gumi** : sorry makoto but

L

 **miku** : L

 **IA** : As the others are saying..."L."

 **len** : NOT YOU TOO KYOKO?!?!!?

* * *

_[december 23rd, wednesday, 12:38am]_

**gumi** : me staying w sayaka n her band members for the night like

 **rin** : shldnt they be asleep?????

 **miku** : sleep is for the week mf

 **rin** : i feel like im having jacksepticeye flashbacks from 2013-2014 but also i dont have any specific memories of him saying that

 **len** : U SHLD BE ASLEEP TOO???

 **rin** : SO SHOULD U

 **len** : SPIDERMAN POINTING AT EACH OTHER

 **rin** : BRUH

im gon be honest here,, sayaka

idk ur band members names

 **miku** : wait dont google it

i'll tell u

wait lemme send pics so u kno who is who in pics

That's Ayaka Haneyama!

and this is Satomi Aoba!

 **rin** : ohhhhh ive seen them before!

 **miku** :

Yumiko Okamoto!

and, finally, Suzu Oyama!

 **rin** : they look kind of familiar but HNDHDWS THANK YOUUU

 **miku** : anytime !! sometimes ppl ignore the girls n i am like how dare u forget my precious babies !!!!!!!

 **rin** : JDHSJKDJ LMAOOO sayaka. ultimate mom friend

 **miku** : im not against that!

* * *

_[december 25th, friday, 3:10am]_

**fukase** : thinking

 **rin** : about?

 **fukase** : baby ur like cockroach in a bottle

 **rin** : why did i read cockroach as coach .......

 **fukase** : LMFAO

I ALMOST SPELT IT AS COACH

 **rin** : baby ur like my gym coach in a bottle

i thought u were still away for modeling??

 **fukase** : i lied n said im a christian on my resume so now they think they have 2 give me christmas off

 **rin** : O H

 **fukase** : >:3

n e ways

baby ur like cockroach in a bottle

* * *

_[december 25th, friday, 11:08am]_

**IA** : This is awkward.

 **len** : what is?

 **IA** : My dad came over for Christmas.

...my family doesn't really celebrate Christmas though, and he's not even Christian.

 **len** : but u get prezies

 **IA** : That is true.

So, I obviously accepted the gifts he gave me but it made me realize he may not know my interests besides being a detective that well.

 **len** : oh no

at least hes trying?

 **IA** : At least he's trying.

* * *

_[january 1st, 12:00am]_

**gumi** : HAPPY NEW YEAR

 **miku** : HAPPY NEW YEAR!!<3<3

 **len** : HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

 **rin** : HAPPY NEW YEAR GAYS

 **fukase** : ITS A NEW YEAR MOTHERFUCKERS

 **IA** : New school trimester coming up as well.

 **len** : wh

 **rin** : kyoko i am going to

 **fukase** : FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayaka Haneyama + Satomi Aoba are their canon names. Yumiko Okamoto + Suzu Oyama are not their canon names, they don't have any as of rn.
> 
> at first, i wanted to make shinto and buddhist (the top 2 religions in japan) holidays a bigger deal but im an ex-christian agnostic from america and realized that i could very easily mess up talking about these religions without extreme research.  
> i dont want to offend any followers of these religions! i could only find a few holidays as well (dec 21 is the winter solstice, the festival days of the sun goddess. dec 22nd is a shinto rite honoring the sun.)  
> originally christmas was gonna be a bigger deal but then i realized literally only 1.5% of japan is christian lmao. tho that it has been celebrated more these past few decades- tho, not seen as a religious holiday!  
> i decided not to make religious holidays a big deal bc of this, so i wldnt mess up anything or end up favoring any. <3
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	15. her return!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[january 5th, 8:18am]_
> 
> **miku** : guys!!
> 
> i got some news :DDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/27/20: i tried working on this today but i had to deal with some school stuff (classes/schedule were SO messed up) + getting suddenly nauseous?? i was able to get work done tho pog

Mukuro stared at Lovro, who stood in front of her, her phone in his hands.

"I know you already know our policy about phones, but I'm still required to reiterate it each time you request your monthly phone time." She nodded. She sat down on the chair and waited for him to begin.

"Ikusaba, you have 15 minutes of phone time. This time will be exclusively for you to check messages and such- unless there is a life or death emergency, you will not be allowed to reply."

"Even then, you are required to alert us of the situation and let us handle it before you do anything yourself." He spoke with no hesitance, as he had memorized this speech years ago.

"Your service is untraceable and all read receipts are turned off as per our requests before you joined this mission, and if they can't be turned off, you are not allowed to check those messages. Your status on all social media is offline or do not disturb, and you are not allowed to delete messages."

"You are also not allowed to take pictures or take off our protection we placed on your cameras." Mukuro nodded and put her hand on her heart and reiterated back her consent. He nodded and handed the phone to her.

Her social media was fairly bland, she checked her friends' accounts for updates and not much else. Her messages mainly included Makoto telling her how everyone was doing, Chihiro sending her memes, and Junko sending her selfies as well as tiny update texts.

She a bit surprised to see Kyoko had sent her something.

_"Everything is going to work out."_

_Huh?_ She wished in that moment she could message back but-

"You have 5 minutes left, Ikusaba." Mukuro nodded and went back. She only had one message left, from- 

...

... _Sayaka?_

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Mukuro and Sayaka_ **

_[september 21st, monday, 1:36pm]_

**Sayaka** : Ikusaba?

I don't know if you can answer or not but...

I wanted to apologize.

I'm sorry I was so harsh on you. I shouldn't have treated you like you purposefully let a news reporter hear you, and before that, I shouldn't have assumed that you were the one that told my group.

I would rather talk about this in person, so it can be more...personal. Y'know?

I don't want you to just get some half-assed apology and explanation over text. I want to give you something genuine, something sincere.

When you come back, we'll talk but until then just know...

I am so, so sorry I blamed you.

See you later.

* * *

"Time's up, Ikusaba." Mukuro tore her eyes from the screen, to see Lovro extending his hand. She subtly relaxed her composure and nodded, turning off the phone and handing it to him.

"Anything of importance you need to talk about?" He spoke, the husk of eyes staring at her. She shook her head.

"No, nothing, sir."

* * *

Mukuro threw her ball at the wall, catching it as it flung back at her.

The message both eased her anxieties- Upsetting Sayaka, not being able to mend their relationship, Sayaka's career being hurt...

...and increased them- How was she able to calm down? Did she find out who did it? Who was it? What will they talk about when Mukuro gets back?

She shook her head. She had grabbed some Tylenol from the infirmary but it didn't do much besides ease her headache.

That is what it's meant for... She thought to herself. She looked at the calendar and sighed.

_49 days. 7 weeks. 1 month and 19 days. 1 month, 2 weeks, and 5 days._

The countdown in her head began.

* * *

It was January 4th. Mukuro arrived at the airport at 4:23 AM. 

The cab came at 4:45 AM and she finally arrived at the hotel, within a walking distance of her school, at 5:00 AM.

She took her key and headed up to the 3rd floor. She unlocked her door and when she closed it, she put her own lock on it as well.

She did a security check of the room, as she also did the outside of the room and hotel building. She shut the curtains and put something for protection on the windows, to ensure they wouldn't break.

At 6:00 AM, she finally set her bags down.

She had a minimal amount of luggage, only basic hygienic necessities, money, a pair of pajamas, and a pair of clothes to go to school in. Before heading to sleep, she set her alarm clock for 8:00 AM.

As precise as ever, she finally flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Mukuro walked into the classroom, deciding to just head to the school first instead of meeting up with the others.

"Ikusaba!" Taka politely greeted her, bowing at his waist. She bowed back to greet him as well and shook his hand. "We're glad to have you back! How was your business trip?" 

"Good, it was fairly plain, though. I'm doing good as well, how are you?" He told her about how the past few months had been, walking with her to her seat. He saluted to her before walking away

"Good day!" She gave him a nice farewell to him too as he went towards his seat. 5 minutes passed and the others walked in.

Makoto and Kyoko were in front, walking over to their seats. Chihiro was behind them, playing with her switch as she walked. Taka reprimanded her (for playing on her switch as school, not looking where she's going, and not going to her seat next to Kyoko) as she began walking towards him and Mondo, who shook his head and chuckled. 

Hina and Sakura walked to their seats together, holding hands.

Both Sayaka and Junko noticed Mukuro as soon as they walked in. Junko shook off her shock and walked to her seat, next to Mukuro. Sayaka walked over to her seat next to Leon, who looked nervous as well.

The bell rang, the last few people finally ran (or calmly walked) in, and school officially began it's final trimester.

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Sayaka and Mukuro_ **

_[january 4th, monday, 8:45am]_

**Sayaka** : Is it okay if we talk at lunch?

 **Mukuro** : sure. i'm fine with that.

 **Sayaka** : Cool! cool.

leon might join a lil while later but i can tell him not to if ur not ok w that

 **Mukuro** : hm.

after we talk, then he can join. i have nothing against him.

 **Sayaka** : !!!

cool

* * *

"..." Mukuro and Sayaka sat next to each other, unsure where to start.

"Saya-" 

"Let me just, uh, explain." Sayaka blurted out. Mukuro nodded.

"So, you already know someone talked with one of my band members, Satomi Aoba, and well...it wasn't you! I'm sorry for assuming and-" 

"It's okay. You were scared that your career was in danger. I understand that you're sorry, but you really don't need to be so...sorry?" Mukuro's words fell, her face twisting into an awkward expression. Sayaka smiled and nodded.

"Well, okay, so...I told Leon about that night- essentially the three main things. Junko already had some suspicions about something happening between us and got Leon to tell her that we made out and drank- no bad intentions, but- okay, I'll talk about that later..." She breathed in.

"...so, she went to Satomi Aoba and told her what she heard, trying to get her to help me. A tabloid journalist was near them and overheard and was going to publish a story on it..."

"Luckily, the company I'm under had caught wind of it and threatened them with legal action. They, of course, didn't publish it but- I was distraught and blamed you and-" She stopped herself.

"Kyoko was suspicious just like Junko was but didn't do anything in case something like that happened...she confronted Junko and Leon who told her what they did. She told them that was wrong- even though they both had good intentions...Leon apologized to me but Junko..."

"What did she do?! I'm gonna talk-" Mukuro spoke seriously.

"Wait!" She grabbed onto Mukuro's arm and pulled her closer.

"Sayaka-"

"Leon wanted to help me...Junko wanted to help you because you're her sister, and she was worried- she did that in hopes of helping me, which in turn, would help you. They both wanted to help us. I know they shouldn't have done that but..." Sayaka paused.

"...I don't wanna tell you everything but... there are some serious issues you need to speak with Junko about. Don't get mad at her, just try to talk to her."

"...." Mukuro went silent.

"Please...?" Mukuro looked at her and nodded.

"I'll talk to her after school." Sayaka nodded. 

"Leon! You can come now!" Mukuro raised an eyebrow and saw Leon sprinting across the courtyard.

"What the h-" Leon jumped down near her.

"Mukuro, I am so, so sorry, I thought-" He began to ramble. Mukuro just sighed and- "OW!"

"Did you just bonk Leon on the head?" Sayaka snickered.

"No more apologies, we're even now, okay?" Leon nodded, whining as he rubbed his head.

Sayaka couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh.

"Not funny!"

* * *

Junko drank her soda inside the limousine. She kept her sunglasses on, ignoring Mukuro.

"Junko-"

"What's the deal?" Junko gave a forced laugh.

"We need to talk." Junko went still.

"About what? I don't think there's anything-"

"Junko! Talk to me!" Junko's sunglasses slid off her face.

"I...I really don't want to! We don't have to-"

"Junko, why did you go Leon for what happened with me and Sayaka?! Why did you tell her band member?! Why not go to Sayaka, or even better, _me- your sister!_ " Mukuro barked out.

Junko snapped. "You know damn well why I didn't!"

Mukuro glared. "The hell does that mean?!"

"You don't ever tell me shit!" She huffed.

"Maybe because you snoop every time!"

"It's not just that! You've always been like that since we were kids!" Junko cried out. "You never let me help you, never told me anything, I had to learn how to read you! I had to learn how to get information from other people instead of you! Then you left! And I didn't know why and-" Mukuro couldn't remember the last time she saw this.

Junko crying.

"...Junko..."

"No! What other choice do I have?! I don't want to hurt you! You're my fucking sister! I shouldn't have to sleuth just to help you!" She cried out. Mukuro stayed silent, letting Junko let it all out. Finally, Junko stopped hyperventilating and sobbing. 

"...I'm sorry, Junko." Junko's reddened eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I should have let you helped me more, I shouldn't have left you, I...I'm sorry. I was scared. I just thought I had to be a lone wolf throughout all of this. I can try to do better but I can't promise to be perfect. I'm sorry, Junko-" Junko jumped onto Mukuro and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you about this sooner." Mukuro froze before hugging her back.

"...at least talked now. I forgive you, can you forgive me?" Junko nodded.

_"Love you, Mukuro."_

_"Love you too, Junko."_

* * *

"Where's Mukuro?" Sayaka asked after sitting down in Denny's next morning. She looked around the restaurant but saw no sign of Mukuro, while Junko sat right in front of her.

"She's in the back, probably vaping-" Junko snickered.

Sayaka tiled her head and interrupted her. "Aren't you the one who vapes?"

Junko stopped and awkwardly coughed. "...anyways, can you go get her?" She nodded and got up.

She walked towards the back, near the dumpster. She looked left.

"Mukuro?" She felt a hand grab her and shrieked.

"Sorry!" Sayaka turned around and saw Mukuro.

"Don't do that, that scared me!" Sayaka chuckled. Mukuro worried look slipped off and she nodded. "Well, let's go i-"

"Can I kiss you?" Mukuro blurted out.

"What?" She spoke, shocked.

"What?" Mukuro repeated back.

"You asked me the quest- did you just ask to kiss me?"

"...yes? Unless you don't want to! Uh-"

"Do you wanna just kiss or do you...also want to date?" Mukuro gulped.

"Well, the second one, but uh-"

"You don't know how to ask?" She giggled.

"Sh-"

"Yes. If that means we're dating, you can kiss me." She smiled. Mukuro blinked and nodded.

She grabbed onto Sayaka's shoulders, leaned in, _and-_

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[january 5th, 8:18am]_

**miku** : guys!!

i got some news :DDD

 **fukase** : owo?

 **miku** : sh

 **rin** : ooooo

 **len** : what is it??? :D

 **gumi** : !!!!!!! omg im so excited (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **IA** : Oh?

 **macne** : me and sayaka are officially dating.

 **fukase** : WOO FUCKING HOO

 **rin** : WOOOOOOOOOOAH YEAH

 **len** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATS ILY BOTH SM

 **gumi** : OMGOGMJFDFJGHF

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **IA** : Congratulations to you both, you deserve each other.

 **macne** : thank you, all.

 **miku** : <333 ily guys sm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my emotionally constipated self? trying to write a emotional and/or romantic scene? yikes
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	16. yasuhiro gets high and Thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDEA BY "[helluvalatte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898003/comments/338124142)"  
> "[ sips caprisun ] u should do one where yasuhiro gets high and starts ranting about how he thinks everyone would die (the executions/deaths in canon) and everyones like 'hiro ur high stfu' but then chihiro or someone goes 'hey wait that would make sense' and they get promptly muted"
> 
> -
> 
> _[january 10th, sunday, 9:18pm]_
> 
> **bo burnham's bf** : ok ok ok listen LISTEN  
> i am...........having Thoughts
> 
>  **corporate bastard** : Surprising.
> 
>  **bo burnham's bf** : SHUT UPWDOFJHDDJK?!!??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% ur gonna be able to tell which trial is my fave  
> and what my fave (unused) execution is :)

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[january 10th, sunday, 9:18pm]_

**bo burnham's bf** : ok ok ok listen LISTEN

i am...........having Thoughts

 **corporate bastard** : Surprising.

 **bo burnham's bf** : SHUT UPWDOFJHDDJK?!!??!

N E WAYS!

so. chihiro keeps making this joke during class that "this is makoto and junko's world, we're just living in it" right???

wel i asked her abt it and she said they made a joke in their gc that we're all in a video game n makoto is the protag n junko is villian

 **knuckleballer** : ok but why does that make sense??

 **moronic** : honestly..........yeah

 **bo burnham's bf** : and it got me thinking

so. lets say this were a video game

 **moronic** : hypothetically, lets say

 **bo burnham's bf** : plesea

so. makotos the protag n junko is the villian but

what would happen in this game?

 **moronic** : ?huh

 **bo burnham's bf** : OK im lazy n idk how exactly the story would play out but

 **lydia deetz** : Oh?

 **bo burnham's bf** : ok so this is morbid but its making me think of our deaths

 **moronic** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH OKAY THAT WENT FROM 0-100

 **bo burnham's bf** : PLEASE

"how would we all die?" u ask

 **corporate bastard** : I didn't.

 **bo burnham's bf** : YALLPLE ASE?!

so like i'm gonna go in a random order

idk if this is the order we wld die or w/e but take it as u will

i think me and sayaka wld have the same death

 **knuckleballer** : ???

 **bo burnham's bf** : i think we wld both be stabbed in the stomach

idk who would kill ME but ik who would kill sayaka

 **knuckleballer** : who?????

 **bo burnham's bf** : LEON.

 **knuckleballer** : i

WHAT

 **bo burnham's bf** : i think she would try to kill you but u would overpower her n kill her

 **knuckleballer** : BABE WTF

am i gonna be like this when im 17??

 **bo burnham's bf** : SH

next person?

 **moronic** : leon cos he killed sayaka?

 **knuckleballer** : bruh

 **bo burnham's bf** : LEON

babe im sorry but

u kno those baseball boxes?

with the ball canons?

 **knuckleballer** : batting cages?

 **bo burnham's bf** : YES

well u wld be tied to a pole or smth and

there would be like?? a bunch of those baseball canons pointed at u and they would rapid fire at u

until u die

 **knuckleballer** : holy shit

thats actually kinda cool

 **corporate bastard** : Yasuhiro?

 **bo burnham's bf** : yah?

 **corporate bastard** : How high are you?

 **bo burnham's bf** : shhhhhhshhhhh

next caller! next caller!

 **moronic** : chihiro is with me rn and wants to know her death

 **bo burnham's bf** : DUMBBELL 

she wld get hit in the head with a dumbell by mondo

 **moronic** : WHAT

 **bo burnham's bf** : yah

not much else

u wld just hit her in the head n the impact wld kill her

but i think byakuya wld fuck with the scene

he wld come in and do smth to it just to add a little ~spice~

 **corporate bastard** : ...I'm not disappointed.

 **bo burnham's bf** : oh and after chihiro dies she creates like an AI called Alter Ego

 **moronic** : wait why?

 **bo burnham's bf** : fuck if i know

 **moronic** : o

okay???

 **bo burnham's bf** : ok so whenever someone gets killed i'll describe their killer's death too

so mondo

how u die is,,,,,

uh

what are those things you've always wnated to try out called???

cage smth?

 **moronic** : GLOBE OF DEATH

 **bo burnham's bf** : THOSE THINGS

so u wld just....spin in it so fast u wld heat up and turn into butter

 **moronic** : u wack off to the lady on the butter stick ONE TIME n u never live it down HUH

 **bo burnham's bf** : you what

 **moronic** : .

 **bo burnham's bf** :,,,,,,,next person?

 **lydia deetz** : You already did Mondo, how about Taka?

 **moronic** : h

 **bo burnham's bf** : OH OK SO

its hifumi who kills him but also kind of celeste?

hifumi wld kill him with a hammer for celeste,, also cos he wants to?

well long story short hifumi wld pretend to be dead so they dont kno taka is dead n celeste would be like ooohhhh noooo hifumi has been a KILLED

then hifumi goes back to where takas body is or smth and celestes ACTUALLy kills him w a hammer

so she kinda killed 2 ppl but also not really?

 **lydia deetz** : Oh?

How wonderful.

 **moronic** : WONDERFUL?!?!?

 **bo burnham's bf** : NOW TO CELESTES DEATH

celeste i want u to kno this is prolly the most cinematic one

 **lydia deetz** : Lovely to hear.

 **bo burnham's bf** : ok so u wld burn to death

but it wld be super cool

 **lydia deetz** : ...how underwhelming.

 **bo burnham's bf** : SHSHHSHSH SO IT BE LIKE BURNING A WITCH AT THE STAKE

 **lydia deetz** : Oh!

You should have just said that.

 **bo burnham's bf** : FINEHDHSJDH

NEXT PERSON IS SAKURA CAUSE I SAID SO

 **moronic** : o

 **bo burnham's bf** : so its rly fucking complicated but its a suicide-framed-murder

she took some poison on her own but hina covers it up and makes it look like she switched out her protein w poison

 **knuckleballer** : ...straight powder?

 **bo burnham's bf** : yah

so mukuros death is a bit complicated too

long story short she was pretending to be junko but junko killed her with spears in front of us so we all think JUNKO is dead

but later junko reuses her body

so we all think one of us killed mukuro but turns out none of us did

junko did

 **moronic** : damn

 **bo burnham's bf** : but makoto was framed

and his punishment is to be crushed on this...like...conveyor belt thing

but alter ego saves the day

 **moronic** : woASHAJSHJ

HELO CHIRHRRO

SPHONETSTEALIGN

IM SO FUCKING EPIC AND SWAG HOLY SHIT EVEN AFTER IM DEAD AS HELL I SAVE YALLS ASSES...........DAMN - CHIHIRO

 **bo burnham's bf** : hell yeah!!!

so becus of alter ego + main character invincibility he survives and comes back and they have a new trial cause makoto is like THAT TRIAL WAS WRONG!

and in the end they find out abt junko n mukuro switcheroo n junko is the villian

 **corporate bastard** : It sounds like I'm doing well.

 **bo burnham's bf** : yeah

FOR NOW

n e ways junkos punishment is literally all the other punishments

 **moronic** : LMAO

* * *

_[january 11th, 8:02am]_

**moronic** : you never did finish the rest of the deaths

 **bo burnham's bf** : shit

ok so i wrote them all down

lemme read em

,,,,,

kyoko can also be blamed for mukuros death. she has the same execution as makoto expect alter ego doesnt save her n she just gets crushed

 **moronic** : damn alter ego has favoritism? 

**bo burnham's bf** : BYEKDJHSJD

i also had an alternate execution

mine is like that door problem

1/3 of the doors will kill me. theyre labled A, B, and C. A & B both grow hands n feet and run away.

when i open door C it eats me

 **knuckleballer** : HANDS AND FEET???

 **bo burnham's bf** : MAN IDFK

hina's execution,,, shes put into a water tank like one of those magic tricks

curtains fall. drumrolll and they rise,, when they rise there are a bunch of sharks surrounding her. the curtains fall again. when they rise hina is no where to be seen

ooooOOOoooo

(cos they ate her)

 **corporate bastard** : Obviously.

 **bo burnham's bf** : sh

next is tokos!

shes thrown into the ~darkness~ and in the distance she can see togami

so shes begins running towards him

but a huge roller appears between them both. she tries to run but it catches up w her n flattens her

 **corporate bastard** : Dear god.

Why are all of these so brutal?

And why am I being used as bait?

 **bo burnham's bf** : byakuya PLEASe

actually speaking of byakuya

heres your execution

byakuya wld be dropped into a garbage can in a hellish place. 

this elementary schooler wld begin throwing stones at him for being a hobo.

he would try to escape only to find himself in this endless snowy and barren place, eventually dying from his wounds n hypothermia.

 **corporate bastard** : Well...

 **lydia deetz** : Holy shit.

 **knuckleballer** : I/???

 **moronic** : ,,,,

I Do Not Know How To React.

 **bo burnham's bf** : WELL UH

SEE YALL AT CLASS BYEDHSJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all unused executions are from [here!](https://thorsdottir.tumblr.com/post/57652257587/unused-executions-touko-fukawa-super-high-school)  
> i didnt use all of them cos i got lazy (n it felt unnecessary) but u can enjoy them urself :)
> 
> school is starting back tomorrow! meaning i prob wont have as much time to work on this as i did this summer!
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	17. i may be dumb...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[january 18th, monday, 7:38pm]_
> 
> **len** : WELL WE WERE NOT ON THE SAME SIDE OF TUMBLRKJHRFJDH
> 
> im so glad i havent seen these ppl before
> 
>  **miku** : god i wish that were me
> 
>  **len** : i did get into voltron drama tho
> 
>  **rin** : NOSODJHDJ OH MY GDO NO
> 
>  **len** : YEAHSKDCJHF

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[january 16th, saturday, 10:03am]_

**rin** : wwomen

 **miku** : women!!!!!

 **gumi** : i sure do love when women

 **rin** : women >>> anything else

 **IA** : Yes, I love women too, but what is this about?

 **rin** : legend of korra

 **IA** : Oh.

I haven't watched that.

 **rin** : PLS DO

atla and lok > anything else

 **IA** : I haven't watched Avatar.

 **rin** : HWAHSDSSJH

 **len** : KYOKO

PLS

 **fukase** : BESIDES KYOKOS IGORNANCE

why is it ur loving women so much becus of lok

 **rin** : MILFS

 **len** : acab except lin + mako

 **rin** : fuck mako rights

 **len** : WHAT NO

i like him :((

 **rin** : bolin > mako

 **len** : yes obvi but mako is good too

 **rin** : i can accept that

 **miku** : lin reminds me of mukuro!!

 **macne** : who is she?

 **miku** : i'll tell u later <3

 **rin** : then ur kya?

 **miku** : !!!!!!!! yes

 **fukase** : that better not mean im having a bunch of kids

#cancelbabies

 **len** : wldnt we all be fire nation tho ... cos the fire nation is based on japan?

 **gumi** : i'm half chinese tho

so half earth kingdom n half fire nation bro

 **len** : YOOOO

wwhat would the philipines be?

 **rin** : im a back bender

 **len** : .

chihiro

 **rin** : :)

* * *

_[saturday, 11:13am]_

**len** : why varrick kinda ... nvm

 **rin** : makoto

 **len** : .

yes

 **rin** : finish that sentence

 **len** : .

no?

 **miku** : ofc u have a crush on varrick

 **len** : listen please h

hes just

hot

 **rin** : why are you like this?? why cant you get a crush on normal people?

or at least normal rich people?

not stick-up-his-ass and zhu-li-do-the-thing

 **gumi** : makoto........

 **len** : LET ME LIVE??!???!

* * *

_[january 18th, monday, 8:33am]_

**len** : I WNAT DEATH

 **gumi** : MAKOTO??

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

are you ok?? makoto??

 **len** : i

ok so

byakuya mentioned that he apparently read that my name means "pure"/"sincerity"

and he was like

"i like ur name"

and guess what i said?

,,

"i got it for my birthday :)"

 **rin** : i have no response

 **macne** : makoto, i mean this in the kindest way, but you need to get a grip of your romantic skills.

 **len** : OHOHOHKJFDHDJ BIG WORDS COMING FROM YOU

 **miku** : i-

 **rin** : I MEAN HES RIGHT HSHJDFHSJ

 **gumi** : me n sakura meanwhile r just liek (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

 **IA** : Me and Celeste are nowhere near this level.

 **gumi** : me n u in having uncomplicated love lives

* * *

_[monday, 10:20am]_

**len** : this is giving me brainworms

why does chemistry have to be so frickin boring its kILLING MEEE

 **fukase** : i must confess i still believe (still believeee)

when im not with u i lose my minddd

give me a signnn

 **rin** : HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME

 **IA** : Perhaps you should stop thinking so negatively of it, that's likely making your boredom worsen.

 **len** : i literally wld rather be Anywhere Else

 **gumi** : even geometry?

 **len** : I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M ACTUALLY OK AT GEOMETRY

but yes. i wld rather be in geometry than chemistry

 **rin** : ha i actually like chemistry

 **len** : OK NERD

LITTLE FRICKIN NERD

 **rin** : SHUT UP DUMMY

* * *

_[monday, 7:38pm]_

**rin** : GUYS

HUMAN PET GUY HAS A TWITTER?!?

 **macne** : i'm sorry, did you just human pet guy?

 **rin** : yah

do u not know him?

 **macne** : ...no? why would i know him?

who even is he?

 **rin** : ah

forgot u havent used tumblr before

well my sweet mukuro

human pet guy was a tumblr user active esp in 2016-2018(?)

or somewhere in there

and he was one of the rly anti-sjw grrr >:( im a wisdom man or some shit like that

 **macne** : suddenly i am glad i wasn't active on there then.

...i'm scared to ask, but...why was he called human pet guy?

 **rin** : HOO BOY

i'll send the screenshot (not mine btw)

warning, its pretty nsfw

**macne** : oh my god.

 **rin** : wait sayaka u used tumblr right?

u kno abt human pet guy??

 **miku** : ,,,,,

i wish i didnt

one time he liked my post

worst day of my life

 **fukase** : HUMAN PET GUY LIKED UR PSOTHSYJFHD

trainfucker reblogged mine one time

 **macne** : ...i'm not even going to ask.

 **fukase** : the fact u even MENTIONED asking implied u dont kno who trainfucker is so

lemme explain

he was kind of like human pet guy but like

hmm how do i put this

not as "sophisticated"

 **rin** : i'll send his bio B)

once again not my screenshot cos hes gone now

**macne** : ...i don't know what i was expecting but it wasn't that.

 **len** : WELL WE WERE NOT ON THE SAME SIDE OF TUMBLRKJHRFJDH

im so glad i havent seen these ppl before

 **miku** : god i wish that were me

 **len** : i did get into voltron drama tho

 **rin** : NDSODJHDJ OH MY GDO NO

 **len** : YEAHSKDCJHF

wait

let me find my favorite copypasta <33

shut the hell up. literally. LITERALLY you understand nothing. voltron is the peak of representation, along with philosophy as well. the only people who dare think voltron is terrible are people who don’t. see, voltron is a fine wine. it gets better with age. that is why younglings like yourself could never understand it. think to how keith hides his insecurities. its all part of something greater, something we adults understand much more than your silly little liberal minds could ever hope to understand.  
  
also excuse me but antis literally threaten creativity lmao. theyre all just a bunch of tweens who have no life and live with their parents with no jobs. they wouldnt survive a day in the work force, which i do on a daily basis. they would cry knowing i could snap their bones with my klance powered muscles. you can say that fiction affects reality, but it clearly doesn’t, because why else would my boss be ok with me watching voltron at work?  
  
and excuse me, but fictional ships have done so much for gay rights! would you know about the phrase LGBT if it werent for the tasty goodness of yaoi? didnt think so, kek. would people truly support gay rights without ships? not at all. youre an utter fool who cannot hope to comprehend the power of ships.  
  
go outside you cuck nugget, but you wont, because youre too scared of us. we are everywhere, because voltron makes the world go round!  
  
GET. DUNKED. YOU. MOFO. 😎

 **rin** : BYE

 **fukase** : I LVOEJHDJDH

shut the hell up. literally. LITERALLY you understand nothing. voltron is the peak of representation, along with philosophy as well. the only people who dare think voltron is terrible are people who don’t. see, voltron is a fine wine. it gets better with age. that is why younglings like yourself could never understand it. think to how keith hides his insecurities. its all part of something greater, something we adults understand much more than your silly little liberal minds could ever hope to understand.  
  
also excuse me but antis literally threaten creativity lmao. theyre all just a bunch of tweens who have no life and live with their parents with no jobs. they wouldnt survive a day in the work force, which i do on a daily basis. they would cry knowing i could snap their bones with my klance powered muscles. you can say that fiction affects reality, but it clearly doesn’t, because why else would my boss be ok with me watching voltron at work?  
  
and excuse me, but fictional ships have done so much for gay rights! would you know about the phrase LGBT if it werent for the tasty goodness of yaoi? didnt think so, kek. would people truly support gay rights without ships? not at all. youre an utter fool who cannot hope to comprehend the power of ships.  
  
go outside you cuck nugget, but you wont, because youre too scared of us. we are everywhere, because voltron makes the world go round!  
  
GET. DUNKED. YOU. MOFO. 😎

 **rin** : THE PEAK OF REPRESENTATIONDFHSJKDH

IM GONE

 **IA** : I'm just going to go back to what I was doing before.

Bye.

 **macne** : ...cuck nugget...

 **fukase** : CUCK NUGGETJHRDJH

 **len** : would you know about the phrase LGBT if it werent for the tasty goodness of yaoi??LAKSJDHSAJKSDJFH

 **rin** : THATS NOT EVEN A PHRASE ITS AN ACRONYM ???!??!?

 **fukase** : brb changing my name to "tasty goodness of yaoi"

 **len** : NDOOODSDJHSDJD DO NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if i told yall i was projecting onto makoto cos i unironically have a crush on varrick . man idk hes hot  
> (and byakuya too .)
> 
> speaking of being a makoto kinnie, i am also having to do online school and holy shit chemistry is so boring i'm so glad i'm not planning to go into pharmacy anymore...pls god dont let neuropsychology require chemistry
> 
> the "awkward name thing" is by [helluvalatte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898003/comments/338751928)!:  
> "- stupid person in a mutual pining tangle #1: i ,, i like ur name  
> \- stupid person in a mutual pining tangle #2: thanks i uh ,, i got it for my birthday"
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	18. class chat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[january 19th, tuesday, 8:25am]_
> 
> **bo burnham's bf** : he never says that to byakuya tho
> 
> ahsgahajs
> 
>  **moronic** : >implying byakuya wld listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter i didnt kno what to doooooo

_**Kiyotaka** has added **Asahina** , **Byakuya** , and 14 others _ _to a new chat._  
  
 _ **Kiyotaka** has changed the group chat name to **Class-78**_

_**Kiyotaka** has changed their own name to **Taka**_

_**Taka** has changed **Asahina's** name to **Hina**_

_**Taka** has changed **Yasuhiro's** name to **Hiro**_

_**Taka** has changed **Celestia's** name to **Celeste**_

**_Class-78_ **

_[january 19th, tuesday, 8:00am]_

**Taka** : Good morning everyone!

Welcome to the new class group chat!

I ask there be no cursing or cheating of any sort! Please abide to the school's rules while in this chat!

To prevent any inappropriate names, I have admin privileges! Chihiro helped me set up a "roles" chat where you can pick your pronouns!

Good day!

 **Junko** : GOOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM 

**Mukuro** : good morning, taka.

junko, do you even know where that's from?

 **Junko** : NO IDEA

WHATZ UP YALLL

 **Celeste** : Ah, a class group chat? What a nice thought, Taka.

Good morning, everyone.

 **Mondo** : i honestly cant even tell if ur being sarcastic or not

 **Kyoko** : She's being somewhat serious.

 **Celeste** : You know me so well, dear heart.

 **Byakuya** : Have you prohibited us from leaving?

 **Chihiro** : NOT BYAKUYA BEING SILENT FOR 15 MINUTES THAN FINALLY SPEAKING ... ONLY TO ASK IF WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE

OH YMGODJFJD MANS RLY SPENT 15 MINUTES TRYING TO LEAVE ....

 **Taka** : Yes! You'll have to request to leave if you need to leave!

 **Byakuya** : In that case, may I leave?

 **Taka** : Why? :)

 **Byakuya** : I'd rather not be here.

 **Mondo** : bruh

 **Hiro** : >:(

 **Leon** : >:(

ur staying

 **Hiro** : YEAH

 **Celeste** : Byakuya. You're staying.

 **Mondo** : say no takaaaa

 **Taka** : My apologies, Togami, but I can't let you leave purely because of that!

 **Mondo** : lvoe u taka

 **Hiro** : EHLLYEAH

 **Leon** : we STAY winning

 **Celeste** : Mhm...

 **Byakuya** : I hate you four so, so much.

 **Leon** : L

 **Hiro** : at lest u only said us, not everyone here </3

*least

 **Taka** : Please, everyone! No fighting!

 **Toko** : W...why am I even here?

 **Taka** : Because you're a dear classmate, of course!

 **Mondo** : toko .... choose ur next words very carefully /lh

 **Toko** : I-

Okay.

* * *

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[tuesday, 8:21am]_

**fukase** : ???????/

THE "I-"

 **gumi** : (◕‿◕)

idk if shes...YKNOW...but if she isnt

she def hangs around them

 **rin** : 100%

* * *

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[tuesday, 8:21am]_

**bo burnham's bf** : HUH???

NOT THE I-

 **knuckleballer** : PELASKDJHSJDHF

 **moronic** : HELLO?!@$#@%@!??!

 **corporate bastard** : I'm not going to say that she's for certain attracted to women but when my sister saw me in the library and began talking to me, Fukawa wasn't staring at me.

 **lydia deetz** : Oh my...

 **moronic** : EHSDHJHDSDJ@#@&#&2IM

 **bo burnham's bf** : IC ANDGSTYDJSHDSH

 **knuckleballer** : I CANT BELIEVE TOKO WAS CHECKING OUT UR SISTER THISHDSDG

* * *

**_Class-78_ **

_[tuesday, 8:25am]_

**Makoto** : omgfhfh

hi everyone !! :)

 **Taka** : Hello, Naegi! :)

 **Mondo** : MAKOTOOOO

my littlest son

 **Chihiro** : what kind of family dynamic

I guess makoto is my brother now

 **Leon** : HELLOOOOO

MAKOTO

 **Makoto** : Hello !!

 **Hiro** : WHAS UP >:)

 **Makoto** : not much! me n the others jus arrived at homeroom!

 **Hiro** : OH SHITJDHDHSJ

im outside w leon

 **Taka** : Hiro! Leon!

Get to class now! There's only 5 minutes left and you don't want to be late!

 **Hiro** : FIIINE

* * *

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[tuesday, 8:25am]_

**bo burnham's bf** : he never says that to byakuya tho

ahsgahajs

 **moronic** : >implying byakuya wld listen

* * *

**_Class-78_ **

_[tuesday, 8:27am]_

**Byakuya** : I hadn't realized Naegi had messaged.

Good morning, Naegi.

 **Makoto** : :) good morning!

 **Mondo** : look at those ****

. i think it says more about me that u KNEW I was gonna say that ...

 **Taka** : I love you <3

 **Mondo** : love u 2<3

 **Chihiro** : gay people real?!?!?!?

 **Junko** : gay ppl will b real in 4 minutes

 **Chihiro** : OH FUCK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Taka** : Chihiro!

 **Chihiro** : *FRICK

 **Taka** : Well, everyone, class is starting!

Have a wonderful, rule-abiding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being a bit ia, ive been feeling unmotivated/uninspired + i got school which is uh...stressful to say the least rn!
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?  
> ...like genuinely i'm out of ideas rn lmao
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	19. cursed words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[january 21st, thursday, 9:30am]_
> 
> **corporate bastard** : NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> than k u all for the ideas last chapter!!
> 
> yes i have a history review assignment due today yes i only have 4 out of 30 questions answered what about it? <3

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[january 21st, thursday, 9:30am]_

**lydia deetz** : Byakuya? I've been meaning to ask you about something.  
  
 **corporate bastard** : What is it?  
  
 **lydia deetz** : The other day, you mentioned something that you hadn't mentioned before or since- your sister.  
  
 **corporate bastard** : I suppose I haven't.  
  
It's not important to any of you, though.  
  
 **knuckleballer** : BRUH u know my cousin  
  
at least tell us her name n like. what yr shes in.  
  
 **corporate bastard** : No.  
  
 **moronic** : do it or i'll get taka to find out (cos all the teachers like him) n add her to the gc  
  
 **corporate bastard** : Shinobu Togami. She's the Ultimate Secretary of the class 77-A.

 **bo burnham's bf** : OH LMFAOOO

what if we wanna talk to ur sister >:(

 **corporate bastard** : Well, I'd rather you not.

 **lydia deetz** : Why not? Would we be bad influences?

 **knuckleballer** : what if she LIKES us? huh???

 **moronic** : actually thats probably why

 **corporate bastard** : NO.

 **bo burnham's bf** : DAMN OKSDJHGSHSDH

 **knuckleballer** : BYEDJHSJ

 **moronic** : OSHSJD

* * *

**_Class-78_ **

_[thursday, 11:47am]_

**Chihiro** : rawr

 **Taka** : Chihiro?

 **Chihiro** : x3

nuzzles

pounces on u

uwu u so warm

 **Makoto** : NOOOSDHSJC CHIHIROSDJS

 **Chihiro** : couldnt help but notice ur bulge from across the floor

 **Mondo** : HUH?????? ? ? ? ? 

**Mukuro** : chihiro.

 **Chihiro** : nuzzles ur necky wecky

~murr~ hehe

 **Junko** : >:3!!!!

 **Celeste** : My god.

 **Chihiro** : unzips ur baggy ass pants

oo bb u so musty

 **Toko** : What is she saying?!

 **Kyoko** : My god.

Do you remember that copypasta?

 **Toko** : No???

 **Kyoko** : Look it up.

 **Chihiro** : take me home

pet me

and make me urs

and dont forget to stuff me ;333

 **Byakuya** : Taka, mute her.

 **Leon** : LMFAOOOO

 **Chihiro** : see me wag my wittle baby tail all for ur bolgy wolgy

 **Mondo** : TAKADJHSJXM

 **Taka** : I think I figured it out!

 **Mondo** : PSL TELL ME U MEAN HOW TO MAKE HER HSUTTT UPPP

 **Hiro** : PLEASE?!??

 **Chihiro** : kisses n lickes ur neck

mmm

i hope daddy likies

_**Chihiro** has been muted for 1 hour._

**Taka** : Now, that's enough!

I ask not to do that anymore! Ok?

 **Junko** : COWARD! 💔

* * *

_**Private Messages Between Byakuya and Shinobu** _

_[thursday, 11:56am]_

**Byakuya** : [sent an image]

This is why you shouldn't talk with my friends.

 **Shinobu** : Oh? That doesn't seem too bad?

 **Byakuya** : It is.

 **Shinobu** : I've seen worse.

 **Byakuya** : That's only scraping the surface!

 **Shinobu** : Fine, I'll take your word for it...

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[thursday, 12:22pm]_

**rin** : guys if what someone clapped their cheeks for a school festival talent show/performance thingy

 **fukase** : it'll be me ❤

 **len** : JAIL?!?!?!

 **gumi** : (・・ ) ?

um

 **miku** : NOOOASJHSJ

but speaking of which??

what are yall planning to do for that festival?

 **len** : h

whats the difference between that and the end of the year exam?

 **miku** : well the exam is on multiple days but ofc one of those is in front of those judges that judge talents but uh

the festival is optional?

 **IA** : It is.

 **macne** : also, the festival is in february while the exam week is in march.

 **IA** : It gives people opportunities to show off their talents in ways they enjoy rather than something short and simple that allows judges to grade them in a sanctioned amount of time.

The lucky students can watch their classmates during that.

 **rin** : what if they just made u try to do card tricks n shit

 **len** : like a magician??

 **rin** : yeh but liek UR the magician's volunteer

~ can YOU pick out the card the magician picked out???~

 **len** : THE SAW TRICKSHDGSH

 **rin** : dONT FUCKING DIE BRO CAN YOU DO IT??

 **len** : OH?

YOURE LUCKY??

OK DUDE OK DUDE THEN DONT FRICKIN DIE

 **rin** : smh mf said he was LUCKY

 **len** : HELDPDJSDHJSK

 **gumi** : THATS AWFUDSLDKJH

what if they put us in a shark tank together

 **len** : NOSJKAJH

 **rin** : AYO SWIMMER....LCUKY BOY....GET OUT!!!

 **fukase** : they make u do my outfit/makeup blind-folded

 **len** : NOOOO

 **rin** : MAKES YOU MURDER SOMEONE AND GET AWAY WITH IT

 **len** : I HATEHGSH ITEHEREHGD

 **IA** : These all sound like witch trials.

 **rin** : OH MY GOD THEY DO

 **len** : frick it im wearing a witch outfit to school now

 **fukase** : SEXY WITCH MAKOTO???!?!?! REAL/?!?!??!

 **len** : IDJCHDSNDS

NOT SEXYSIHDSJHSJ

 **rin** : IT WILL BE >:)

* * *

**_Class-78_ **

_[thursday, 3:52pm]_

**Taka** : No, haha, don't cheat on your homework!! You're so handsome!!

 **Mondo** : WHO

 **Chihiro** : this is just straight up illegal i cant do this anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we meet shinobu!!! for a bit
> 
> idea of chihiro singing the "uwu bolgy wolgy" song is from [Gaia_Gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898003/comments/343623973)!
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	20. chiaki barks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[tuesday, 8:20am]_
> 
> **san komaeda** : say peacock and no one bats an eye
> 
> say poopcock and society goes wild
> 
>  **haha brrr** : SOCIETY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaymers chat return so! names!  
> chiaki -> spoon  
> nagito -> fork  
> hajime -> knife
> 
> another class chat is showing up so heres the names for THEM !!!  
> souda -> springtrap x matpat mpreg  
> gundham -> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way  
> sonia - > draco malfoy  
> akane - > *does handstand* an epic  
> chiaki -> haha brrr  
> nagito -> sans komaeda  
> hajime -> short ginger kid from volley ball anime  
> fuyuhiko -> zuko jr  
> peko -> *unsheathes katana*  
> mikan -> nurse joy  
> ibuki -> 1BUK1 M10DA  
> hiyoko -> renegay  
> mahiru -> millennial
> 
> these ppl dont appear but theyre here ig fhdsjdfh:  
> nekomaru -> couch  
> teruteru -> mmmmmmmm  
> ryota -> frame by frame  
> imposter -> *factkins u*
> 
> (i love sato but shes in class 77-a.  
> i never understood how fuyuhiko and natsumi were sibs + how she was younger if they were in the same grade so i made them irish twins aka sibs born less than a yr apart. so shes still younger but in the same grade...so shes in class 77-a too.  
> also in this, hajime was originally supposed to be in 77-a but they messed up...so class 77-b has 17 students and 77-a has 15 students.)

**_gaymers_ **

_[january 26th, tuesday, 8:12am]_

**spoon** : mmhmhgmffdnfdjgsaj

 **knife** : huh???

1 why are u up? u usually wake up at like. 8:29am.

2 HUH??/

 **spoon** : schdsjdhoolm

hajiemne

shut

soudas spamming me rn give me a sec

* * *

**_based_ **

_[tuesday, 8:15am]_

**springtrap x matpat mpreg** : HELPL

PLEASE

HELPPDOJSKDJH

EVEYRONE LEPLASSHNSDK

ANSGEEHGRHEJ

HELP HELP

HELPPDHGSHJ

 **renegay** : shut uppp

 **millennial** : HIYOKO!

What's wrong???

 ***does handstand* an epic** : whats up yallll

o

wrong time

 **springtrap x matpat mpreg** : NAGITO GOT HIT BY FUCKING LIGHTENING

 **haha brrr** : UH

HUH ? /? ? ? / /???????

 **zuko jr** : literally what the hell is happening

 ***unsheathes katana*** : Is everyone else okay? Where is Nagito?

 **nurse joy** : he's in the nurse's office but he seems to be fine !! (＞＜)

Everyone is fine!!

* * *

_[tuesday, 8:20am]_

**san komaeda** : say peacock and no one bats an eye

say poopcock and society goes wild

 **haha brrr** : SOCIETY

 **springtrap x matpat mpreg** : man u literally almost just d-worded

 **short ginger kid from volley ball anime** : d-word? like the slur?

 **haha brrr** : hajime pls

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** : He means died, fool!

 **springtrap x matpat mpreg** : ayo my man hajime does NOT have to take that from a man named gumdrop

 **haha brrr** : . souda

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** : That is not my name!

 **draco malfoy** : Yes, that is not Gundham's name!

 **springtrap x matpat mpreg** : h

 **Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way** : I don't have to take this from The Front Bottoms stan!

 **springtrap x matpat mpreg** : UH

WELL I UH

 **renegay** : LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOO

read u like a mf book

 **zuko jr** : ok mother mother

 **1BUK1 M10DA** : whatever u say ajj!!!!!!

 **zuko jr** : SHUT UP 100GECS

 **nurse joy** : i like mitski :D

 **1BUK1 M10DA** : u r so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **nurse joy** : (//▽//)

(*/▽＼*)

 **1BUK1 M10DA** : ♡ (￣З￣)♡ (￣З￣)♡ (￣З￣)

* * *

**_gaymers_ **

_[tuesday, 8:52am]_

**knife** : theyre so in LOVEEE

 **fork** : So full of hope!!

 **spoon** : yeha :]]

* * *

**_Private Messages Between Chiaki Nanami and Kazuichi Souda_ **

_[tuesday, 9:03am]_

**Chiaki** : *GROWLS*

*BARKS*

GRR GRR BARK BARK BARK GRR BARK GRR BARK

_[sent a picture]_

GRRRR

 **Kazuichi** : PLEASEESJEJEEJ

i love hajime sm but hes the kinda guy that wld take everythjng u said at face value on opposite day

 **Chiaki** : BYE

brb hanging this up rn

 **Kazuichi** : the day they get together will be the day i die

 **Chiaki** : not on my watch >:]

 **Kazuichi** : h

i guess we'll see .. ? ? ?

 **Chiaki** : >:]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO GUESS WHOS GETTING HIT BY HURRICANE SALLY 🥴🥴  
> edit: omg my power went out almost as soon as i posted this pog 😻😻
> 
> plot development !!!! plot development !!
> 
> the idea to bring back the chiaki, hajime, and nagito chat is by [thatphantomweeb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898003/comments/343690156)! i wont even lie i was forgetting them so sorry but thank u for suggesting that to me !!
> 
> ik i've only JUST begun the komahina plot but i promise....soon !! i have plans now !!
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	21. shinobu time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl passed by Toko, interrupting her concentration with her slender figure and blonde hair-
> 
>  _...isn't that Byakuya's sister?_ She gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i realized we have no clue how many students are actually in hopes peak so here it is in this fic :^)  
> class 76: 24  
> class 77: 32 (class 77 is their tryout yearr for the "reserve course" or at least my version of it in this universe.)  
> class 78: 16  
> all classes = 72
> 
> ....can you tell i love world building SO MUCH??
> 
> also hurricane sally is gone btw!

Shinobu Togami eloquently stepped down the stairs of her father- er, soon to be ex-father's- mansion.

"Ma'am?" A maid murmured as she reached the end of the steps. Shinobu lifted her head to look into the young woman's eyes.

"Yes?" She stood, poised and perfect. The maid gulped.

"Well, the cook was wondering if you would be eating breakfast this morning? I...I was wondering if I am to clean your room..." Her eye contact broke and she ducked her head down.

Shinobu looked her up and down before she shook her head.

"No. Look at your apron." The woman's looked down. "Your apron is specific to the regular house cleaners- think the living room and hallways. Were you told this?" The woman stepped back.

"N-no...?" She heard her voice shake, showing her underlying fear. Shinobu sighed.

"No need to be scared, you'll get the hang of it. You already know the cooker attire, so it seems you're learning. I'm open to answering questions." Shinobu gave a small smile as to ease the woman's discomfort. She nodded.

"Oh, and I'll just be having toast with blueberries. I have napkins situated in my driver's car, I'll eat on my way to school." The woman seemed confused but ran off to tell them this.

* * *

"Togami! You're just the person I've been looking for!" Shinobu turned her head to look at Soshun Murasame, the President of the Student Council as well as her classmate. He was slightly bent over, panting from running around the school looking for her. They stopped at the entrance of the school.

"Murasame?" He nodded and stood up, straightening up himself. "What do you need?"

"The talent festival. So, the students send in their idea for their talent show and the teachers and administration review them. They've sent the accepted ones to us and we're supposed to set them up."

"They already have the area for the festival but we have to set up the actual talent shows in this area. This includes stages and booths and-" Shinobu put her hand up.

"I suppose you need me to help you all?" Soshun nodded. She thought about it for a moment before nodding. His face lit up and he bowed.

"Thank you so much, Togami! I'll owe you." Shinobu nodded. They exchanged contact details before heading to class.

* * *

Junko was walking beside Mukuro when she overhead such an important conversation.

She subtly leaned over to hear them.

She grinned. Mukuro turned to her and narrowed her eyes. Sayaka, who was holding Mukuro's hand, turned towards her in confusion.

"What's going on?" Chihiro said suddenly.

"Nothing. Let's just head to class. You guys wanted to submit your shows today, right?" Mukuro spoke monotonously. She turned to the others who nodded and began walking at their regular pace.

"Upupupupu..." Junko snickered.

* * *

Toko was glued to this book, her eyes were unable to look away.  
  
She had noticed the book that morning and felt her interest be piqued by the vague yet enchanting summary. Every moment she had, she scanned the pages carefully.  
  
The librarian shrugged and plopped the keys down next to Toko, and walked towards the door. As she got to it, someone else opened the door.  
  
She heard their polite chat end almost immediately and tried to zone back into her book. The girl passed by Toko, interrupting her concentration with her slender figure and blonde hair-  
  
_...isn't that Byakuya's sister?_ She gulped.

The upperclassmen began taking out some administrative laptops.  
  
"What are doing at the computers...?" The girl ( _Shinobu was her name, right?_ ) gave a polite smile  
  
"No worries, I'm just helping out the student council do their part in setting up the festival. I needed some computers for it." Toko nodded.  
  
"...did she leave the keys with you?" Toko almost jumped up.  
  
"Yes but um- see, she had a sp-spare that she carries around and she told me ju-just to slide them under the door so..." She trailed her sentence off. Shinobu hummed and went back to her work. A few minutes passed before Toko walked over to the desk and sat it down.  
  
"I-I'm going to be heading to my d-dorm now..." Shinobu nodded.  
  
"You live in the dorms?" Toko gulped.  
  
"Yes, my h-home is, uh, fairly f-far away so...." Shinobu didn't seem suspicious and nodded. Toko awkwardly told her to have a good day before she rushed out the door.

She paced down the hall, not looking in front of her in embarrassment. She was half-way to the dorms when she knocked into- 

"Hey, Fukawa?" Toko opened her eyes, having realized she fell down. She noticed a hand in front of her and followed the arm to...

"En-enoshima?" Enoshima grinned. Toko cautiously grabbed her hand and stood up. Junko seemed to be holding a bag in her other hand. Just as Toko noticed it, it was shoved in her face.

"Hey, can you hold this bag for me?" Toko narrowed her eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Wh-why would I-" Junko grinned widened.

"I'll totally owe, whatever you want and..." She paused for a moment. "...hey, why's your face so red?"

"Wh-when do you n-need it back?!" Toko grabbed the back within a millisecond. 

"In an hour or so!" Junko chuckled. Toko nodded and gave her a ripped off a piece of paper with her dorm number written on it. Before Junko could even thank her, she rushed off.

* * *

Mukuro and Sayaka were talking in the living room when Junko walked in, suddenly.

"Hey, guys, I'm hungry as fuck." Sayaka snickered and nodded. She handed them a stack of money.

"Junko, this is 13,000 yen!" Sayaka shrieked. Mukuro eyes widened.

"Y'know that restaurant I've been talking about, Mukuro? The kinda expensive one?" Mukuro sighed.

'You want us to go there?" Junko nodded.

"Sure, whatever. You okay with that, Sayaka?" Sayaka nodded.

"It'd be nice! What do you want, Junko?"

"Mukuro will know- she knows what I like and I've been talking about this place for awhile so I'll be fine with whatever she picked out!" Sayaka smiled. Sh began walking over to the door and slipped off her house shoes, putting on her regular shoes. Mukuro got up behind her and did the same thing.

Junko grinned and waved them goodbye as the driver drove off.

Within 5 minutes, she was slipping out of her room's window.

* * *

"So...you needed the projector?" Murasame asked Shinobu, who nodded. She stepped to the desk where the projector sat and put her paper under the camera. The members all looked at the board as she began to speak.

"Before I begin, may I reiterate what I know so you all may confirm it?" Soshun, who stood beside her, nodded.

"Class 76 has 24 students. Class 77 has 32 students, with 77-A having 15 students and 77-B having 17 students due to a mistake made by the administration. Class 78 has only 16 students. Together, this equals 72 students all in all." Shinobu paused.

"38 of these students signed up. 15 of them are from Class 76. 17 of them are from Class 77, 7 of them are from 77-A and 9 of them are from 77-B. Only 6 of them are from Class 78." The members all confirmed this and she went forward.

"20 or 52.63% of these require platforms while 18 or 47.37% of these require booths. The festival is only one day, but each platform performer will switch out with the next performer after their performance..."

"...meanwhile, the booths will have half of the booth holders stay at their booth for half the day, and the other half for the rest of the day." She paused, allowing the members to take in any information they weren't aware of.

"We require 1 platform and 9 booths, meanwhile, the school doesn't have any usable platforms and 6 usable booths. We need 1 platform and 3 more booths."

"How much will this cost?" Asukasei Hino inquired.

"One portable stage will cost 250,000 yen. Each portable booth will cost 16,000 yen...3 would be 48,000 yen. 298,000 yen in total."

"Along with the list of required supplies and decorations you gave me, which was about 2,000 yen, it would be 300,000 yen in total." The president sighed as the members groaned.

Shinobu cocked an eyebrow at Soshun.

"We have a 400,000 yen budget. They won't get mad but they're definitely going to-"

* * *

Junko grinned as she silently ran to the outside of the student council's room.

She set the pull-string-firework on the right side of the door and held onto the string from the left side.

She waited for the calmest moment before yanking the string and-

They began to pop and crackle as she snickered, listening to the members freak out.

_"What's going on?!"_

_"Are those gunshots or fireworks?!"_

_"What the f-"_

_"No cursing!"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

She scooted a step backward and felt arms grab her...

_felt arms grab her?!_

She turned around and saw...

"Hey...Mukuro...what's up?"

"I had to leave my girlfriend earlier than usual for this."

"...oops?" Mukuro let go of one arm and slide the other down to grab her forearm, forcing her over the classroom. She stomped on the pull-string-firework and walked into the room.

* * *

"So, you set off fireworks?!"

"Indoor ones and like...even then they're barely fireworks!" Soshun sighed and shook his head.

"You know I'm going to have to write you up for that?" Junko gave an awkward nod. He walked over to the desk and got a piece of paper out.

"So, what's your name and class?"

"Junko Enoshima. Class 78." Mukuro spoke for her. He nodded and was about to walk back over before.

"Class 78?" The girl behind the desk said. Mukuro and Junko nodded.

"Oh, my little brother is in that class."

"Who is he? We probably know him." They looked at her, curious.

"Byakuya Togami. I assume you know him?" She smiled. Mukuro froze while Junko's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Junko cackled. "That's your brother?! Wait-wait, you're a grade above us, right? What's your name?"

"Shinobu Togami and, yes, I am a grade above you. He is my brother, in fact, he's my youngest sibling." Shinobu smiled.

"Well, yes, we do know him-" Mukuro finally spoke. "-uh, I guess I knew he had siblings but I kinda always imagined him as like...a middle child? Just...based on his age...because I thought you had to be certain to compete to become an heir so he couldn't be the oldest..." Shinobu chuckled.

"You can talk to your brother about his classmates later, right now-"

"Murasame?" Soshun stopped and looked at Shinobu. "You know how you said you owe me?" A few moments of silents passed before...

" _Fine_."

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[january 27th, wednesday, 5:43pm]_

**fukase** : YALL

YALLSDKJSK

GUESS WHAT TF JUST HAPPEND OH MY GODJHJSD

 **rin** : ?????

 **len** : h?

 **gumi** : junko ?? r u ok??

 **macne** : excuse junko. even i'll admit, it was pretty...shocking.

 **miku** : ?? kuro?? r u ok??

 **macne** : we're fine. it's a good shock.

 **fukase** : MORE LIKE FUNYN BYE

actually its pretty good but

N E WAYS

 **IA** : Junko, what is going on?

 **fukase** : WE MET BYAKUYAS OLD SISTER?//??

APPARENTLY HES ALSO THE YOUNGEST CHILD???

AND SJHE GOT ME OUT OF GETTING IN TROUBLE?!?!?

SHE EVEN LET HER DRIVER DRIVE US HOME??!

 **rin** : HUH1?!/1/1!??!?!

 **len** : WHATY1UJKEJHGWDHJ

 **gumi** : WHAT Σ(°ロ°)

 **miku** : i-

dufydgsdhjhfg

 **IA** : You didn't already know?

* * *

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[wednesday, 5:47pm]_

**corporate bastard** : How the hell did my sister meet Enoshima and Ikusaba?

 **bo burnham's bf** : HUH?

 **knockleballer** : WHAT?

 **lydia deetz** : Oh my...

 **moronic** : WH/?!!@??#?DJ#@&@

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is toko having a tiny crush on byakuyas sister so funny to me?  
> (tokomaru is her endgame but i thinks shinobu pretty so)
> 
> festival next chapter !!!
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	22. Class 78's Day at the Festival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[february 12th, friday, 8:00am]_
> 
> **Taka** : You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Mondo!
> 
>  **Mondo** : heehoo peanut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> class 77 next chapter! :D
> 
> also i jus started watching kakegurui ,, idk i just thought yall wld like to know...
> 
> (also, each performance is 21 minutes)
> 
> my essay abt how the suburbia mentality is overrated staring at me like: hey?? is anyone there? hey??

**_Class-78_ **

_[february 12th, friday, 8:00am]_

**Taka** : Good morning, everyone!

Are you all exited for the first day of the Talent Festival?

 **Chihiro** : super poggers

~~ily taka but ur probably jus excited becus theres 15 extra minutes in the day~~

**Junko** : I can't wait to spike the punch. >:3

 **Taka** : Junko!

 **Mondo** : yall jus be glad i was able to talk him out of splitting us up into assigned groups

 **Taka** : You brought up some good points about giving all of us some freedom and ability to connect to others by finding similar interests and even more points!

You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Mondo!

 **Mondo** : heehoo peanut

 **Leon** : u go man

 **Hiro** : !

cool man

 **Toko** : um,,,what exactly will be taking place at this festival?

 **Taka** : I'm glad you asked!

I did make some guide books showing who will be performing/participating each day and at what time! Come to the homeroom to get one!

10 people will be performing on the platforms, some of these are concerts while others are seminars, and 9 people will be using booths, some of these will be food vendors while others will be selling booths for art, writing, and other such things!

 **Toko** : oh.

well, thank you,,,

 **Makoto** : we're allowed to bring family members, right ??

 **Taka** : As long as the sign in with the office!

 **Makoto** : thank you taka :)!!

 **Taka** : Anytime!

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[friday, 8:15am]_

**len** : so ur not performing??

 **miku** : nah lol

it'd be nice just to have a day off and to hang out w yall + my gf

 **macne** : <3

that's the right emoticon, right?

 **miku** : !! yes!!

<333

* * *

"You're school is so cool, Mako!" Komaru began to fidget in excitement. Sayaka smiled at her.

"You're just glad I got you out of school!" Makoto said back, in a joking manner. Sayaka lightly pushed him and laughed.

"Blegh!" Komaru jokingly stuck out her tongue. Suddenly, someone bumped into her, causing her to bite her tongue. "Ow!"

"Jeez, so-sorry. I w-wasn't look pr-properly..." Komaru turned around and saw a dark-haired girl with glasses, slouching and fidgeting- with nervousness.

"Oh, hi, Toko! This is my sister, Komaru!" Toko eyebrow lifted slightly and she nodded.

She gulped and looked at Komaru.

"Hello!" Komaru bowed before jumping back up. She smiled. "You know my little big brother?" She snickered as Makoto cried out from behind her.

Toko chuckled and bowed back at her.

"W-we are cl-classmates. I'm Toko Fukawa...w-well, he al-already said th-that so..." She trailed off. Komaru nodded.

"Well, I hope we'll see each other later, bye!" Komaru seemed to realize Makoto and his group were walking off. She abruptly said goodbye and waved at Toko as she began running to catch up with them.

"...see you later." Toko felt a soft smile form on her lips.

* * *

"I still can't believe you met Enoshima and Ikusaba." Shinobu laughed at Byakuya's exasperated face.

"It's too late now, Byakuya." She shook her head and looked out over the festival. "You should go out there and enjoy the festival." Byakuya groaned.

"Absolutely not."

"You could possibly meet some good associates." Byakuya rolled his eyes and huffed.

She paused and thought for a moment. "I'll owe you."

Byakuya stopped and considered his options.

"...fine."

* * *

"I-bu-ki!" Ibuki screamed into her microphone, jumping up and down.

"I-BU-KI!" Komaru cried out.

"Mi-o-da!" She screamed into the microphone again.

"MI-O-DA!" She cried out again. Makoto giggled and looked across the crowd, seeing Sayaka waving party streamers. He tapped Komaru's shoulder and pointed in Sayaka's direction. She nodded and they began walking through the crowd.

Makoto knocked into a very familiar shirt and tie and grinned, looking up.

"Hey, Hajime, how's your day?" Hajime seemed flustered. Makoto waved at Chiaki and Nagito who were both beside Hajime. He replied back with a thumbs up at Makoto and Komaru, who both began moving again.

"That was weird..." Makoto whispered.

"HUH?" Komaru yelled back.

"NOTHING!"

They made it to Sayaka, and Komaru began dancing beside her.

Makoto looked at his friends and smiled.

_What's better than this?_

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors...!" Celeste pulls her scissor card, while her opponent pulls a paper card.

"Well, that's our third round. It seems I've won. Have a good day!" The student huffs and walks away. The next customer walks up.

"Why, hello, there. Now, that will 500 yen."

"Can't you give a discount for your dear girlfriend?" Celeste looked up from her she had been stirring tea in to see her dear girlfriend, Kyoko.

"Oh, beloved! How has your day been?"

"Good, but it's much better now that I'm seeing you." Celeste giggled and lower her eyelids.

"You know this won't throw me off? I'll still win." Kyoko smiled.

"Oh, of course not." She put 500 yen on the booth. "Let's begin."

* * *

Komaru was excitedly jumping up and down. She felt her legs weaken but ignored it.

Suddenly, she felt her ankle weaken mid-air, and felt herself fall down. She was a bit shocked before sitting up, wincing at the pain for a moment before brushing off the gravel.

She stood up and shook her foot, sighing when she felt the pain ease down. Just then, she was pushed back.

She tried to push through the crowd of people only to find herself being pushed to the back. She sighed and began walking over to the sides, where she could get back to the others.

Komaru suddenly noticed a familiar face.

"Fukawa!" She smiled. Toko head jerked in her direction.

"O-oh...Komaru-erm, Naegi..." She stopped.

"Just call me Komaru! Where's your group?" Komaru looked side to side and didn't recognize anyone.

"Oh, um...I don't...have one...?" Toko looked away awkwardly.

"What?! Why not? Do you want to be alone or-"

"Well, no, but I just...didn't have a group to join." Komaru gaped.

"What if I hung out with you?" Toko sighed.

"I don't need your pity." Komaru huffed.

"It's not pity! I just thought we were like...friendly...so maybe we could hang out?" Toko thought for a moment. She looked at Komaru-

 _Shit. What are those? Puppy eyes?_ Toko felt her resolve wash away and she nodded.

"I'll go tell Makoto! Stay here!" Toko nodded and watched Komaru walk away.

_She's probably just pranking us and is planning to leave us here and-_

"He's cool with it! We both have our phones so we can make sure to meet up by the end of the day!" Toko's eyes widened.

"Let's go! I saw a cool food booth!" Suddenly, she felt soft hands grab her own. They began running off, Komaru leading the way.

"Okay! Okay! Just slow down!"

* * *

Makoto, Sayaka, Mukuro, and Junko headed off. They bumped into Taka, Mondo, and Chihiro shortly after leaving the stage area.

"Yo, did you see the gaming area?" Chihiro jumped up.

"Chiaki isn't participating, though?" Makoto pointed out. Chihiro shook her head.

"No, it's just an area with some video games to play. They also have a sports area with a batting cage. The video game area and some others are located in the gym, the sports area and some others are just outside it." She pointed towards the gym. He nodded.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Food booths!" Mondo whined.

"That is what you get for not eating breakfast!" Taka scolded him as Chihiro snickered. Sayaka giggled, and beside her, Mukuro shook her head.

"Well, tell us about them later! Hopefully, we'll get to them later too!" Chihiro gave a thumbs up and the two groups walked in their separate directions.

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[friday, 10:11am]_

**rin** : THIS IS WHAT YALL ARE MISSING OUT ON !!

_[sent a photo]_

**len** : dang lol

the gym is fun tho!! they brought some of the art rooms supplies so theres an art area!

we found hina and sakura here too!

 **miku** : !!

hina won sakura a teddy bear!!

sakura got hina a sakura snowglobe

 **fukase** : theyre so in love /pos

 **gumi** : („ಡωಡ„)

the snowglobe is so pretty!!! im gonna ask if i can go back to the classroom and place it in my bag tho so it doesnt get damaged or anything

 **IA** : I'm likely going to join the rest of you soon.

As much as I love Celeste, I can't stand at one place forever.

I'll join up with her at around 11:45am.

 **len** : !! cool

 **macne** : as makoto already said, we're in the gym. top left side from where you enter

 **IA** : Good to know. See you all soon.

* * *

Byakuya sighed as he walked into the gym. He looked at the signs and headed to the art area, hoping to get a bit of peace.

He passed by two of his classmates, Hina and Sakura, who waved at him.

"Makoto is at the third table." Hina giggled. Byakuya froze and shook his head, walking over to the third table- not because of what Hina said, obviously, they just...had the best supplies.

He sat down and grabbed an acrylic canvas.

"Byakuya!" Makoto turned to him and smiled. "What's up?" He paused for a moment before looking at Makoto.

"I'm simply...doing some activities so I don't have a completely unproductive day." He shrugged and Makoto nodded.

"Are you enjoying the festival?"

"I suppose it has been adequate." Makoto smiled and looked at Byakuya's canvas.

"Byakuya! That looks nice!" Byakuya swallowed down his gratitude.

"Well, I suppose that's nice to know."

Junko walked back into the room.

"Sorry! Had to piss!" Mukuro sighed while Sayaka whined, both telling her off.

"Ew!"

"Inappropriate!" 

"Uncalled for..." Kyoko said.

"That's so gross, Junko!" Makoto cried out. Byakuya stared in distaste.

"Oh!" Junko shrieked. "There's another person!"

"Even if he wasn't here, that's still gross-" Junko cackled and sat back in her seat.

Byakuya shook his head and went back to his canvas. A few minutes passed before he felt eyes staring at him again.

"What is it?" Makoto jumped.

"Huh?"

"You were looking at me. What do you want?" Makoto paused.

"Well...I was just wondering...where are you, uh, going next? You're not with anyone and...uh...I know you like to be alone so you don't have to say yes but..." Byakuya cocked an eyebrow and turned his head towards Makoto.

"You want to join me for the rest of the festival?" Makoto gulped.

"Well, if you don't want me to-"

"Fine." He looked back at his canvas. Makoto gaped at him and nodded.

After having been there for over half an hour, Junko stood up.

"Y'all wanna head out?" The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay with Togami..." Junko smirked as Makoto hesitated on his next words.

"It's cool, dude. We'll see each other later." Junko waved it off. Mukuro gave a knowing smile while Sayaka giggled and nodded.

Kyoko didn't do much besides nod but she did send Makoto a..." _thumbs up_ " emoji.

 _Oh my god._ He held back a cringe.

Junko, Mukuro, Sayaka, and Kyoko headed off and left the two of them alone.

"That looks really good! I like the shading and um...well, it seems really simplistic...but in a good way! The color choices are really nice!" It was of an 18th-century Japanese man in a study, with a Persian cat in his lap.

"These are fairly high-quality material. Such as the paint here." Makoto nodded.

"I know, it's still really good!" He chuckled and went back to his paper, where he just seemed to be doodling.

About 15 minutes later, Byakuya stood up and placed his canvas on the drying rack.

He walked back and saw Makoto perk up.

"Oh! Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, but if you need to stay-" Makoto was already standing up next to him. "...alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Fukawa?" Komaru looked at Toko excitedly.

"Just call me Toko-"

"Look! A prize game!" Komaru pointed to a game booth, where you could win a prize if you completed the game.

"Pft, it's probably rigged," Toko muttered. "Komaru?" She looked up and saw Komaru running over to it. She handed the man some money and got the water gun.

"I just have to hit that bullseye?" The man running the booth nodded and stepped aside. Komaru began shooting rapid-fire, a bit uncoordinated. The bullseye was spinning.

"Darn it!" She looked at the water gun and frowned.

"What?" Toko asked.

"It's almost out of water." Toko sighed. She held a hand out. Komaru looked confused before realizing she was asking for the water gun. She handed it over and Toko attempted to aim.

She felt herself shake- damn, tremors!

She hovered her finger over the trigger before pressing down and-

 _Ding!_ The bullseye began spinning. There was something lighting up and the man walked over.

Toko handed the water gun back to him, gulping.

"So, what would you like, young lady?" The man grinned at her. She turned around and saw Komaru, eyes lit up and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

She scanned the plushies as pointed at one. He nodded and took it down.

"My Melody for you." He handed it to her, chuckling.

They began walking away, Komaru jumping up and down.

"Toko! That was so cool!" She rambled. Toko gulped and handed her the My Melody plushie. She tilted her head. "Huh? What?"

"It's for you! Obviously!" Toko spoke, scoffing (albeit, weakly.) Komaru's eyes lit up again. She lept forward, hugging Toko.

"Hey! Wait!" Komaru jumped back and grabbed the plushie, hugging it. Her eyes crinkled and she smiled again.

"Thank you, Toko!!" Toko gulped and looked away.

"It's whatever." ...she felt her face flush.

They began walking again, with newfound feelings and a pink, fluffy plushie.

* * *

"Go! Go! Go!" Mondo chanted as Chihiro tried to eat an entire Toblerone in less than 5 minutes.

"This is incredibly dangerous!" Taka cried out. Chihiro gobbled out an "it'll be fine, Taka." ...not that anyone could understand what she said, anyway.

"Why?" Mondo asked, still intensely focusing on Chihiro.

"She could choke!"

"Eh, we all die, one way or another."

"Mondo!" Taka shrieked.

* * *

Makoto walked beside Byakuya, who seemed to be scanning the area.

He sighed and looked around, seeing Chihiro running towards him. She was cheering, hands in the air.

"Hey, Chihiro, what's-" Chihiro ran straight past him. "...up?" He burrowed his eyebrows when, just then, Mondo preceded to run past him as well.

Byakuya seemed to have turned in that direction as well, confused.

"Wait! Stop running!" Taka was jogging, well behind them both.

"...Taka?" Makoto inquired as he passed them. He stopped and bent over, heaving.

"What's going on?"

"Chihiro...ate an...entire...Toblerone...in under....five minutes..." He took a large breath. "Now, Mondo and her are doing a...victory lap."

"Isn't that going to upset her stomach?" Byakuya cocked an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Taka cried out. "I got to go catch them! Have a good day!"

Makoto nodded as Taka began jogging again. He looked back at Byakuya, who was shaking his head.

"Who does that?"

"You mean eat an entire Toblerone in under five minutes?" Makoto grinned.

"Yes! Who does that? That's so idiotic!" Byakuya spoke, admonishingly. Makoto giggled.

"Well, Chihiro, obviously." Byakuya's face fell and he stared at Makoto before his disgruntled demeanor broke and he snorted. When he opened his eyes he realized Makoto was staring at him, in awe.

"Wh...what is it?" Byakuya asked, wiping off tears from his crinkled eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh!" Makoto's smiled widened. Byakuya immediately straightened his posture and coughed.

"Well, I apologize for being so immature-" Makoto laughed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant! I meant it as a good thing! I like your laugh...you should laugh more!" Byakuya felt his face heat up and the hairs on his neck rise. He gulped as goosebumps formed on his arm.

"Well-well...if that's the case..." He breathed in and looked back at the shining Makoto. "...thank you. I am also...fond...of your laugh..."

Byakuya lifted up and brought it to Makoto's cheek and gently caressed it. Makoto flushed and put his small hand on Byakuya's. They, subconsciously, got closer...

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Makoto jumped back. Byakuya looked confused.

"My...uh...my phone..." Makoto giggled nervously and grabbed the phone out of his pocket.

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[friday, 1:45pm]_

**miku** : HUHJWDJSDJH

CHIHIRO

WHAT R U DOINNGINFGBFHH

 **len** : oh!

you saw that too???

 **rin** : IM FUCKING LIVING DUDEEEEE

 **len** : taka said you ate an entire toblerone in 5 mins????

 **rin** : HELL YEAH I DID

 **macne** : why would you do that?

 **IA** : Chihiro...

 **fukase** : LMFAOOOODKJFHDJ

IS THAT WHY TAKA IS JOGGING AFTER YDOFIUDYJ

 **rin** : YES

LEETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Makoto and Komaru met up Hajime that afternoon, who seemed flustered. 

"You guys ready to go?" They nodded.

After about 3 minutes of silence, Komaru groaned.

"What happened?!" She huffed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Makoto spoke.

"I mean with Hajime! He's so...blushy!" Makoto internally sighed in relief and nodded. _Actually, he is being pretty weird._

They both looked at Hajime who was obviously avoiding their gaze.

"...Hajime?" He gulped.

"Well, it's kind of a long story-"

"We've got time." Komaru placed her hands on her hips.

"...well, uh, ok..." He paused and thought about his next words. "...So, basically-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the festival idea is by [thatphantomweeb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898003/comments/343690156)! :) hope u enjoyed it!
> 
> hope u enjoyed the cliffhanger ;) everything will be explained next chapter!!
> 
> ...oh and also thats why celeste plays rock paper scissor poker :)
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	23. Class 77's day at the festival!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[february, friday, 10:34am]_
> 
> **Kazuichi** : god chiaki ur so smart
> 
> rn my foot is deadass stuck in a vending machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the sdr2 class chat names again!  
> souda -> springtrap x matpat mpreg  
> gundham -> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way  
> sonia - > draco malfoy  
> akane - > *does handstand* an epic  
> nekomaru -> couch  
> chiaki -> haha brrr  
> nagito -> sans komaeda  
> hajime -> short ginger kid from volley ball anime  
> fuyuhiko -> zuko jr  
> peko -> *unsheathes katana*  
> mikan -> nurse joy  
> ibuki -> 1BUK1 M10DA  
> hiyoko -> renegay  
> mahiru -> millennial  
> teruteru -> mmmmmmmm  
> ryota -> frame by frame  
> imposter -> *factkins u*

"Damn, they really spruced up the place!" Kazuichi shouted as soon as they arrived at the festival area.

"Souda!" Chisa Yukizome called out.

"Shit!" Yukizome shook her head and laughed softly.

"Anyways, students, those who are participating in any events go to your stations at your selected time! I ask you all either check in with me or Chiaki at lunchtime! Just to make sure you're all okay!" She smiled wider as her class gave their affirmative yells and ran off in separate directions.

"Have fun, everyone!"

"You too, Ms. Yukizome!" Chiaki called back, waving back at her.

* * *

**_based_ **

_[february 12th, friday, 8:56am]_

**1BUK1 M10DA** : make sure you all come to ibuki's concert at 9:42 !!!!

 **nurse joy** : i will be there!!

i'll be helping the nurse out for half the day but they let me have the first part of today !!

 **1BUK1 M10DA** : POGGERS!!!!!!!!! EPIC!!!!!

:DDDD

 **nurse joy** : >//v//<

 **short ginger kid from volley ball anime** : me, chiaki, and nagito will be there!

 **1BUK1 M10DA** : THIS IZ SO EP1C !!!

 **mmmmmmmm** : sadly, i will be not be able to join. i am at my booth for the first half of the day.

 ***factkins u*** : ryota and i will also be there- he'll have his own booth for the latter part of the day and he's already prepared his art he's to sell.

 **frame by frame** : i'm sure you'll be wonderful, mioda!!

 **1BUK1 M10DA** : !!! heck yeah:DD

* * *

Nagito grabbed a nearby chair and placed it between the two arcades.

"Ok, the rules are..." Nagito read off the sheet. "Once both of you die, a round ends. Whoever died with the highest score wins the round." Chiaki and Hajime nodded, grinning.

"Seriously, Hajime? You expect to win against the Ultimate Gamer?" Akane asked from behind them, in the gymnastics area. Hajime shrugged while Akane shook her head.

"Hey, now, Nekomaru! I know you can do better than that! _It's just a round-off, children do this!_ " Akane yelled after Nekomaru, her voice becoming fainter as she ran farther away.

"Okay, we have 30 minutes before we need to head back for Ibuki's performance so..." Nagito looked at his phone. He opened the notes app and looked back up. "Begin, now!" Their screens lit up as the games began.

"Shit!" Hajime yelled as Nagito declared Chiaki the winner of the first round.

"Nooo!"

"FU-"

"FINALLY!" Hajime cried out, pumping his fist in the air.

"Gg, Hajime, gg." She extended her fist as Hajime excitedly bumped it.

"We gotta get going if we want to make it." Nagito pointed out. Hajime stopped his jumping and nodded.

"Let's go!" Chiaki led the way, Hajime and Nagito right behind her.

"You did better than I expected, Hajime!" Nagito congratulated him.

"Wow, nice to see how you think of me." He cackled as Nagito began rapidly apologizing, shaking his head. "I wasn't being serious, don't apologize!"

They arrived at the stage area. There were people from the performance before Ibuki's who were staying and there was, of course, people from their class.

"Yo, guys!" Kazuichi called out, ushering them over. They stood beside Kazuichi who was beside Gundham and Sonia. Chiaki looked around and saw a nervous Mikan searching where to stand, being pushed around. 

"Hey, guys, let me go get Mikan." The others nodded. Mahiru walked over with Hiyoko, who was eating a candied-apple, and Sato. Akane and Nekomaru stood on the other side, talking with Sonia. Imposter and Ryota stood nearby as well.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize we had a meetup spot-"

"No, we didn't, we just saw each other and gathered here. You didn't miss out on anything." Hiyoko bit into her candied-apple, ignoring the awe from the others that she was _nice_ to Mikan.

"Wow, Hiyo-"

"Sh! Ibuki's show is about to begin!"

* * *

Ibuki was about half-way through her concert, Hajime grinned and looked around, seeing his other classmates dancing to her songs or nodding approvingly. He smiled at the scene and looked back on the scene.

As people moved back and forth, Hajime was shoved into Chiaki and Nagito- fun at first but after a while, you just get used to it...unless, of course, one of the people you were being shoved into was-

_Shut up._

"Excuse me!" A familiar voice cried out, still looking at the stage. Hajime looked down and saw Komaru

Huh?

As Komaru based, Hajime was pushed towards Nagito, and just as he began to try to scoot back-

Just then, he was shoved into Nagito. They, luckily, didn't fall but found themselves mere inches away from each other's face.

They jumped back and straightened themselves up, Hajime looked down to avoid eye contact and saw a certain someone.

"Hey, Hajime, how's your day?" Hajime gulped and hoped his blush would pass off as sweat from being in such a dense crowd. He gave a thumbs-up to Makoto and looked back at the stage, still flustered.

* * *

The three of them began walking away, after telling Ibuki how much they loved her concert, of course, thinking about where to go.

"Maybe we should go to Teruteru's booth? It'll be good and we were just dancing around- I'm hungry..." Chiaki continued talking while Hajime and Nagito walked behind her.

Hajime gulped and looked at Nagito.

"Hey, Nagito, about the concert- sorry for bumping into you-"

"No, no, Hajime! No need to apologize. It was an accident, and besides, it's nice to hold you- er, well, you're my friend-"

"Yeah, yeah, um-" 

"Guys!" Chiaki yelled out, stopping right then. They both stopped in their tracks. They stared Chiaki, who turned around. "You guys wanna go to that bakery booth nearby? So I can buy a meal for all of us instead of having to buy for three people- 'cause they charge per person."

"Oh, um, sure-" Hajime sputtered out.

"Great!" Chiaki grinned. "It's right over there! Get me something good!" Chiaki patted them both on the back and ran off.

"She knows what we like so...uh...I think we're good." Nagito nodded. "We should get going then, right?"

* * *

_**ultimate matchmakers** _

_[friday, 10:34am]_

**Chiaki** : FIRST OPERATION OF ISOLATION IS IN MOTION

thank u @ hiyoko, akane, nekomaru, sonia, and kazuichi for helping the crowd go wild so we cld get them close

 **Kazuichi** : god chiaki ur so smart

rn my foot is deadass stuck in a vending machine

 **Sonia** : WHAT?!

 **Gundham** : What in the 9 Realms of Hell?!

 **Akane** : THANK GOD

I BETTER NOT HAVE GOTTEN A HEADACHE FOR NO REASON !!!!

 **Hiyoko** : if they dont kiss i'll just beat em up

.../j

 **Kazuichi** : coward.

it shld be /hj

 **Fuyuhiko**. no. it shld be /srs

 **Kazuichi** : PLEASEKDHD

* * *

"Thank you for the funnel cake, madame!" Nagito thanked the upperclassman handing him the funnel cakes.

"Funnel cakes? I've never had one?" Hajime looked at it in awe. Nagito's eyes widened.

"Never had a funnel cake? They're at almost every festival!" Hajime shrugged and laughed. They sat down at the table Chiaki picked out and began waiting for her.

Nagito took a piece of the funnel cake on a fork and shoved it into Hajime's face. Hajime furrowed his brows and laughed.

"No, let's wait-"

"C'mon, try one!" Hajime looked at him and sighed. He nodded and took a bite.

He paused for a moment and took in the taste...

* * *

Nagito wasn't actually a huge funnel cake fanatic, in fact, he only had it because he visited America once and tried it some more when he came back to Japan.

He just thought Hajime would like it, and he likes Hajime's reactions, sue him.

Nagito watched Hajime's eyes sparkle and a small smile form. He began chewing and light out a light moan of pleasure.

"That was really good, thank you, Nagito." Nagito's breath hitched. In just the way Hajime looked over to Nagito- the way the late morning sunlight hitting his hair perfectly, giving him a halo effect, and his green eyes shining. He licked his lips and the glimmer of his soft lips caught Nagito's eye.

"Y-you're welcome..."

"Guys, I've got food!" Chiaki set down the food Teruteru had made. "Eat up, losers!"

* * *

_**ultimate matchmakers** _

_[friday, 10:52am]_

**Chiaki** : IBUKI

INTERFERENCE TIME !!!

 **Ibuki** : ON IT !!!!

* * *

"Chiaki!" Ibuki called out. The three of them turned over and saw her running over, Mikan with her.

"Ibuki, what's up? Need me to mark you off?" Chiaki asked.

"Nah. Well, me and Mikan were checking in with Ms. Yukizome. Right as we were about to leave, she said she was gonna need you to see her at, uh, like...half past noon? Right, Mikan?" Ibuki turned to Mikan who nodded.

"Yes! I almost forgot! I need to give her all the classmates who checked in with me! We're gonna have to go up to the office and give our attendance sheet." Ibuki nodded and gave a salute.

"See you, later!" Mikan gave a small wave as they both ran off. 

"Awe, you gotta leave us, Chiaki?" Hajime asked. Chiaki nodded.

"Well, we got an hour and a half left! Let's try to enjoy it!"

* * *

The hour and a half felt like 10 minutes when Nagito and Hajime waved Chiaki off. She would be back in two hours, but they knew it was going to feel like forever.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Hajime asked Nagito. They ended up at the booths, Nagito held a ball, ready to throw it at the target.

He steadied his aim and- 

"Damn, you completely missed." Hajime chuckled.

"Awe, well-" Nagito was interrupted by the screech from the booth attendant. He noticed his ball bouncing off the walls, going at a violent speed. Nagito looked over to Hajime who was staring in shock. He looked at the ball and saw it break through the booth's side.

"What the hell was that, Nagito?" Nagito shrugged when suddenly he got a shiver up his spine.

"Hey, Hajime? Can you move out of the way?" Hajime furrowed his brow and Nagito looked up.

_Shit._

Nagito pushed Hajime out of the way. Hajime yelped in surprise and annoyance, suddenly realizing what he was doing. He attempted to grab Nagito down with him but ended up slipping on his sleeve and landing on the ground. 

He groaned and looked up and saw Nagito, knocked out on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the targets spinning.

"The ball hit it, didn't it?" The booth attendant nodded, still partially petrified and paralyzed. Hajime sighed and stood up, wobbling as he felt the blood rush to his head. He bent over and slung Nagito's arm around his shoulders.

He stopped in front of the booth.

"Can I grab one for him?" They nodded, mechanically. He looked at the items and grabbed Nagito's prize.

"D-do you know where the nur-" Hajime nodded, walking off. The rest of the people in line stared at him.

It only took about 10 minutes and he immediately recognized the screech he heard when he entered the nurse's office.

_"AHH-"_

"Hello to you, too, Mikan."

* * *

Nagito woke up inside the nurse's office.

"Huh? Wh..." He looked around and saw Mikan, her back turned to him. He saw Hajime in one of the chairs. Hajime turned to him and smiled.

"Mikan?" 

"Y-yes?" Mikan turned towards him, Nagito's white hair catching her eye. She dropped everything and scurried over. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?! How do you feel?!"

"I feel fine, no need to worry for someone like me!"

"Nagito..." Hajime lightly scolded.

"...but I thank you. I am fine! Just a minor headache." Nagito smiled and looked over to Hajime, who was also smiling.

"Luckily, you don't have any injuries! No concussion or...well, I still recommend getting to a doctor!" She sputtered. "I can go get you a water bottle and a warm compress, a-and maybe something else to ease your headache, o-okay?" She stuttered. Nagito nodded. She walked out of the nurse's office for a moment, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

_**ultimate matchmakers** _

_[friday, 1:52pm]_

**Kazuichi** : nagito got hurt ??!??!

 **Chiaki** : SHTIJFHDJ

* * *

"I actually won? Seriously?" Hajime nodded. "Should I go collect my prize?" Nagito asked.

"Oh! That, uh..." He gulped. "I actually picked out a prize _for_ you." Nagito cocked an eyebrow. Hajime held up a finger as he pulled something out of his pocket...

"They were calling it this, uh...Hope's Peak Ring? I know it's kinda corny or tacky but I thought you might like it." Hajime placed it in Nagito's palm. 

Nagito paused and looked up at Hajime from where he sat on the nurse's bed.

"...you know this is supposed to be romantic, right?" Hajime's eyes widened and his face flushed.

"Well-well, then, uh- sorry...I-I didn't- shit. Uh, I can go see if I can trade it back or uh-" Nagito stared at him.

"Hajime."

"Y-yeah?"

"...well, since this is supposed to be a romantic ring..." He grabbed Hajime's hand and placed the ring back in his palm, still holding his hand. "Shouldn't I be the one giving it to you?"

"Wh-wh...are you saying you like me, uh, romantically?" Nagito raised an eyebrow and nodded. Hajime gulped. "Well...then...it _is_ appropriate for me to give it to you." Hajime smiled.

Nagito smiled back. Hajime sat down next to him.

They both leaned in, the tension between them begins to melt.

Finally.

"You're lips are as soft as I thought they would be." Hajime chuckled at Nagito's words and went back to kissing him...

"I'm back with- HAJIME?! NAGITO?!"

* * *

**_based_ **

_[friday, 2:03pm]_

**haha brrr** : well in the end

all went according to plan

like

75%

 **sans komaeda** : what

 **short ginger kid from volley ball anime** : ???

* * *

"...Apparently, they had been trying to set us up since like...November...and that's basically it." Hajime finished. Makoto and Komaru stared at him in awe.

A few seconds of silence passed before Hajime got a bit worried.

"Guys-"

"That's why you were acting so weird at the concert?!" Makoto yelped.

"OH MY GOD! HAJIME!" Komaru shrieked. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She hugged him.

"Me too! I'm so glad you and Nagito got together, finally! You guys are cute!" He jumped over to Hajime and hugged him as well.

"Well, thanks, guys." He hugged them both back. "We gotta get going now." They nodded and released him. They resumed walking.

"How was your guy's day?" 

"Good-"

_"FINE! JUST FINE!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/27: guess whose AC broke :D /lh  
> 9/27 edit: it's fixed now jhdjfjfh  
> 9/28 edit: HELP A BUNCH OF PPL CAME INTO MY HOME WHILW WRITING THIS ??? DOES GOD NOT WANT ME TO FINISH THESE PLEASE/?? (i live in an apartment n theyre inspectors for insurance or w/e)
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	24. just sum fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[febuary 19th, monday, 9:34am]_
> 
> **fukase** : *drops the pile of essays*
> 
> aaahhh the essays! theres essays everywhere. 
> 
> *bends over seductively to pick up essays*
> 
> *bends over seductively to pick up essays*
> 
> *bends over seductiv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while since we saw the protag chat (ahogayism) so here they are!!  
> makoto -> big ahoge  
> hajime -> skinny ahoge  
> shuichi -> wimpy ahoge
> 
> also a new person in the chat (lets pretend i didnt forget to add her last time : ),,)  
> komaru -> lesbiahoge

_**ahogayism** _

_[february 22nd, monday, 7:45am]_

**wimpy ahoge** : !!

have fun at school today guys!

have fun with ur boyf hajime :)

 **skinny ahoge** : i will haha

 **big ahoge** : as chihiro wld say

"imagine dating ur classmate #cringe"

 **lesbiahoge** : mega #cringe

 **wimpy ahoge** : hello komaru!!

~~who has always been in this chat the entire time~~

**skinny ahoge** : sup komaru

huh?

 **wimpy ahoge** : nothing lol

 **lesbiahoge** : you got ur bio hw done shu??

 **wimpy ahoge** : yep!

how about you? did you get the essay done too?

 **lesbiahoge** : hahahahahahahahahahhhaahahahhahaha

o wait ur being real

uh

i go tlike

half of the bio hw done but i got the essay done

n e ways yall

i got some food but im full any of yall want em

 **wimpy ahoge** : do you have any fries?

 **lesbiahoge** : yah

u can have em

 **wimpy ahoge** : thanks !!

 **lesbiahoge** : going to ur house rn

 **wimpy ahoge** : you'll probably find it before i do

i have NO sense of direction

 **lesbiahoge** : oomf i forgot what ur house is

 **big ahoge** : YOU FORGOT???

 **lesbiahoge** : I REMEMBER WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE BUT I JUST

I JUST DONT REMEMBER ANYTHING ELSE

 **skinny ahoge** : and here he was. waiting for his fries. smh.

 **wimpy ahoge** : here let me give it to you rn in the public gc its

 **lesbiahoge** : FDHSJDFHDDHGHDJFH

MAN

the MINUTE i get my drivers permit im gonna come to ur house just to give u fries

maybe even dox u

as a little treat

 **big ahoge** : pogchamp

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[monday, 9:34am]_

**fukase** : *drops the pile of essays*

aaahhh the essays! theres essays everywhere. 

*bends over seductively to pick up essays*

*bends over seductively to pick up essays*

*bends over seductiv

 **rin** : PLEASE DO

I ACCIDENTALLY DREW A DICK ON MINE

 **len** : HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY DRAW A PP???

 **miku** : is it like

an instinct??

 **rin** : uhhjjjjhfh

*be me*

*be in class*

 **macne** : please don't do a greentext.

 **rin** : nooo that wasnt a greentext

i didnt say the r slur ❤️

 **macne** : well, that is true.

 **IA** : How do you know what a greentext is if you haven't been on 4chan before?

 **rin** : LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODHGSHJDHS

WAIT A MIRNMDHYJDCFHD

 **macne** : .

 **len** : ???

whats greentext

whats 4chan

 **IA** : Well...

 **macne** : um...

 **miku** : o

 **rin** : PLEASEDHGHD

 **fukase** ; IM GONNA TELL HIM

 **macne** : junko.

 **miku** : DONT YOU DARE

* * *

_[monday, 10:33am]_

**fukase** : any of yall kno a man who likes to get pegged?

 **IA** : Aren't you Aromantic Asexual?

 **fukase** : girl im BEGGING u to just say aroace

and yes?? im not asking for myself

 **gumi** : i-

junkoooooo

 **fukase** : that didn't answer my question

 **rin** : jesus of nazareth

 **fukase** : .

 **macne** : this is the first time in a while i've seen junko be at a loss for words.

 **fukase** : that was like a kick to the stomach what the fuck

 **gumi** : DKJHSDJFCHD;DJSD

 **len** : NOT JESUSSSUSSYGDSHDG

 **miku** : NOOOOOOOOOO

 **rin** : wait wheres that one pic of his whole booty ass spread out

 **len** : STOP

 **IA** : I'm muting this chat.

 **macne** : ditto.

 **fukase** : send it sned endsned mpelasePLEAPSLEKSDJSKS

 **miku** : STOPDJHJF!???!

 **rin** : wait i found it and

why does it look old like

some guy in the 1880s made it

 **fukase** : having a jesus kink before it was cool

hey does jesus have a phattie

 **rin** : junko

 **fukase** : does he have a dump truck ass

can u flip a quarter off of it

does jesus christ have double decker tronka trunk ass

 **rin** : junko . i am THIS close

 **gumi** : ٩(× ×)۶

* * *

_[monday, 1:03pm]_

**fukase** : I HATE YALL SM

THE FACT YALL JUST LET MUKURO CONFISCATE MY PHONE

 **IA** : "Let." is too underwhelming.

"Encouraged." is a better word.

 **fukase** : one day

i am going

to SNAP?!?@@?@#u&@?!!

 **len** : HELP

WHY ARE LEON AND HIRO LOOKING AT HENTAI

 **rin** : HUHHHHHHDHGFGHF

 **gumi** : Σ(O_O)

 **rin** : I THINK THEYRE DOING IT AS A JOKE

 **len** : WHY ARE THEIR REACTIONS SO LOUD

 **rin** : LMFAOOODJD

 **miku** : is that why i just heard them say "WHERE ARE HER RIBS"

 **rin** : DEFKDFJHJF

* * *

**_ahogayism_ **

_[monday, 4:36pm]_

**lesbiahoge** : shuichi oomf u didnt drop the address

 **big ahoge** : shuichi the address

SHUICHI

 **wimpy ahoge** : PLEASE

 **skinny ahoge** : shuichi oomf 💞❤️ drop the address sweaty 💕💞

 **lesbiahoge** : SHUICHI

 **skinny ahoge** : oomfie 💕❤️

 **wimpy ahoge** : PLEASEFJDHGDHFJ NOODHD

 **big ahoge** : for legal reaons this is a joke

love u shuichi /p

 **lesbiahoge** : DFJHGDHDJF

jokes on u im already omw

 **skinny ahoge** : only for legal reasons tho /j

 **wimpy ahoge** : ONLY FOR LEGAL REASONS ??? , ,, ? ? ?

 **lesbiahoge** : wait

im pretty sure my mom still has it

 **big ahoge** : HELPDKJSDKJHJ

 **wimpy ahoge** : OH MY GOD NO

IM BOUTA GET DOXEDJHDJ

 **lesbiahoge** : DHSJDHGSDH

_[sent picture. desc: a message to her mom saying "hey mommy :)))"]_

**wimpy ahoge** : FR ICKJFHDG

 **lesbiahoge** : get ready >:)

 **skinny ahoge** : shuichi gets raided: a thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (jazz hands) self promo time!  
> i just wrote a one-shot. beware the warnings/tags  
> [all for nothing at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773651)
> 
> the protag chat thing was based on a convo that happened in the friskies gc  
> [here it is](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6/status/1289029953917526016?s=20)
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am? (esp rn cos i am OUT of ideas,,mainly like funny/silly ideas but plot-advancing ideas r cool too)
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	25. field trip: THE WAY THERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDEA BY "[helluvalatte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898003/comments/338124142)"
> 
> "if u do need ideas then uh. hhh ,, , field trip episode?? like they go to the zoo and leon almost manages to bring a penguin home or smth idk"
> 
> -
> 
> _[march 1st, monday, 10:08am]_
> 
>  **corporate bastard** : What in God's name was that?
> 
>  **moronic** : a masterpiece
> 
>  **bo burnham's bf** : proof of god?
> 
>  **knuckleballer** : ur mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...................hey yall..................  
> so i started writing this back in october and then...i binged the magnus archives  
> its rly good pls listen to it!!!!!!!!!! but uh hahaha  
> then by the time i was almost caught up i entered back into irl school!! its tough but i genuinely prefer it! i missed my friends v much  
> the rest is uh.....well no excuse lol i started hyperfixating on the great gatsby then the animaniacs (still hyperfixated on magnus archives!)
> 
> heres the name since its been so long!
> 
> ahogays:  
> makoto -> big ahoge  
> hajime -> skinny ahoge  
> shuichi -> wimpy ahoge  
> komaru -> lesbiahoge
> 
> sub with twitch prime:  
> makoto -> len  
> chihiro -> rin  
> kyoko -> IA  
> sayaka -> miku  
> hina -> gumi  
> junko -> fukase  
> mukuro -> macne
> 
> slap they ass like bongos:  
> byakuya -> corporate bastard  
> hiro -> bo burnham's bf  
> leon -> knuckleballer  
> celeste -> lydia deetz  
> mondo -> moronic

**_ahogayism_ **

_[march 1st, monday, 8:10am]_

**wimpy ahoge** : have fun at school today !!

 **lesbiahoge** : yah yah

 **skinny ahoge** : we will lol

 **big ahoge** : i'm not gonna be at school today actually!!

class 78 is going on a field trip to the zoo

 **skinny ahoge** : OHHH YEAH

i forgot abt that

nagito says to have fun!

 **big ahoge:** we will!!

 **lesbiahoge** : i already told u to get me a plushie but im just reminding u :)

 **big ahoge** : maybe if u werent LAME u cld've COME TOO and made sure u got a plushy /lh

they allow us to bring guests </3

 **lesbiahoge** : ik they r but I GOT A TEST TODAY

 **big ahoge** : LIKE I SAID

LAME!!!!

* * *

**_Class 78_ **

_[monday, 8:30am]_

**Taka** : Is everyone on the bus?

 **Chihiro** : ye

 **Taka** : Make sure you all stay in your seats for the duration of the trip and make sure not to block the aisles!

Don't yell across the bus! Try to only talk to those in your seat, behind or in front of you, or diagonal from you! Otherwise, please just text!

 **Kyoko** : Understood.

 **Hiro** : hhgnghgn got ittt

 **Junko** : no promisez >:3

 **Mondo** : juNKO

* * *

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[monday, 8:45am]_

**bo burnham's bf** : pov ur watching makoto drum his thighs and make noises for background music as sayaka sings lyrics off her phone

 **knuckleballer** : SAYAKA JUST TURNED BACK TO MUKURO AND SAID "PLAY AIR GUITAR" IFCHDJFH

 **moronic** : pack it up high school musical

 **corporate bastard** : Someone, make them stop.

 **moronic** : shut up ryan evans kinnie

 **corporate bastard** : I assume that's a reference?

Seeing as I've never seen High School Musical, I have no idea what that means.

 **bo burnham's bf** : WHAT1?!?DJHJS

 **knuckleballer** : WDYMDHJDFHJ!??!

 **moronic** : YOU HAVENT SEEN HSM....!??!

 **lydia deetz** : Even I've seen High School Musical.

 **corporate bastard** : Is it really that much of a cultural centerpiece to you all?

 **bo burnham's bf** : ABSOLUTETLY

 **moronic** : bro we got like an almost 2 hrs til we arrive at the zoo

watch in during the ride

 **corporate bastard** : Well, I suppose I'll give it a try.

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[monday, 9:13am]_

**fukase** : [sent a picture. disc: a zoomed-in and slightly shaky picture of Byakuya, confusion on his face, and his phone displaying "High School Musical."]

HELP

 **rin** : HUHDHDJHGDH?!?!

 **gumi** : what?? Σ(°ロ°)

is he enjoying it?

 **fukase** : I DONT THINK SO LMFAOOO

 **rin** : this is amazing

WAIT A SEC 

mondo said their gc is making him watch it PLEASEJHFHD

 **len** : byakuya is in a gc?

wait theyve mentioned that before what am i on

 **rin** : simp

 **len** : I ASKED A QUESTION?

 **fukase** : fan behavior

 **len** : me: exists in the same room as byakuya

yall: SIMP!!!! HELLO GAY BOY!!!! TSK TSK GAY BOY!! STAN!!!!

 **IA** : Why are we calling you like a cat?

 **fukase** : yeah, r u into petplay or smth?

 **len** : junko.

 **miku** : i wldnt say that lol

 **len** : THANK YOU SAYAKA

 **miku** : i'd call u a bi boy <3

 **len** : i

 **macne** : it's not even lunch yet and we're already bullying makoto?

 **len** : @ **gumi** @ **gumi** PLEASE HELP ME

 **gumi** : i am merely a bystander

 **len** : PLEASE

* * *

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[monday, 10:08am]_

**corporate bastard** : What in God's name was that?

 **moronic** : a masterpiece

 **bo burnham's bf** : proof of god?

 **knuckleballer** : ur mom

 **lydia deetz** : Leon.

 **knuckleballer** : yes?

 **bo burnham's bf** : n e ways

who was ur fave character?

 **corporate bastard** : None of them.

 **moronic** : coward

not even ryan ??????????

 **corporate bastard** : Ryan was...alright.

IF I had to choose, then it would be Gabriella.

 **knuckleballer** : TASTE

 **bo burnham's bf** : well now u gotta watch hsm2 on the way back

 **corporate bastard** : It has a sequel?

 **lydia deetz** : It's a trilogy, actually.

 **corporate bastard** : Waste of talent. This proves modern media is rotting this generations' brains. 

**bo burnham's bf** : actually hsm was made in 2006

 **moronic** : ur not helping .

 **knuckleballer** : hes right tho ???

 **moronic** : im begging u

 **corporate bastard** : See?

Oh, and by "modern" I mean this era of time, which is the early decades of the 21st century.

 **bo burnham's bf** : ok well

watch hsm2

 **corporate bastard** : Absolutely not.

 **lydia deetz** : You should watch it.

 **corporate bastard** : I said no.

 **knuckleballer** : bitch

WATCH IT

 **corporate bastard** : NO.

* * *

_**Class 78** _

_[monday, 10:20am]_

**Taka** : I heard you finished the movie, Byakuya! Was it good?

 **Byakuya** : Mondo.

 **Mondo** : h0es on me

 **Chihiro** : left and right

* * *

**_slap they ass like bongos_ **

_[monday, 10:21am]_

**corporate bastard** : Nothing you do can make me watch the second movie.

* * *

**_Class 78_ **

_[monday, 10:22am]_

**Makoto** : you should watch the sequel! :)

thats my fave movie in the trilogy!

 **Byakuya** : Ah.

Well, I am considering it.

Perhaps I will. 

**Makoto** : :D

* * *

_**slap they ass like bongos:** _

_[monday, 10:24am]_

**corporate bastard** : Not. A. Word.

 **knuckleballer** : i

 **moronic** : UM

 **bo burnham's bf** : HUH?!!!!!!!!!!DKJHGWHAJSKDL

 **moronic** : WHAT THE FUCK LMFAO

 **lydia deetz** : ...Togami? You have anything to say?

 **corporate bastard** : No comment.

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[monday, 10:24am]_

**fukase** : simp ass

 **len** : I CANT STAND YOU

LIKE GENUINELY

 **rin** : LMFAOOOOOOOOOO WHICH ONE

 **macne** : ...i have no words.

 **miku** : PLEASEHDJF

LEAVE MY POOR BOY ALONE FOR TWO MINUTES

 **IA** : Well, this is interesting.

 **gumi** : let him be!!! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

 **fukase** : ABSOLUTELYU NOTIUGYFDYHJFH

wait

what do u mean by which one

 **rin** : LMFAOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINDKFJHGDSHJDH

* * *

_**Class 78** _

_[monday, 10:32am]_

**Taka** : Everyone! Stay in your seats!

We will be let out momentarily!

Once we step out the faculty will explain our schedule!

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[monday, 10:34am]_

**miku** : rattles cage !!!!

 **gumi** : let me out!! let me out! (ノ°益°)ノ

 **fukase** : god i love taka /p

but like

this is was no bitches does to a mf

 **rin** : mondo is RIGHT THERE

 **fukase** : LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOSDKJFHGDGHDGSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll finish this!! i just wanted to get it out becus 1: its been so long  
> 2: I HAVE SCHOOL WORK I NEED TO FINISHFJDHJH
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
> happy late hanukkah! merry christimas eve and merry early christmas! happy early kwanzaa! and if i missed your holiday, tell me and i'll add it!
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


	26. field trip: fiasco time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDEA BY "[helluvalatte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898003/comments/338124142)"
> 
> "if u do need ideas then uh. hhh ,, , field trip episode?? like they go to the zoo and leon almost manages to bring a penguin home or smth idk"
> 
> -
> 
> _[march 1st, monday, 11:30am]_
> 
> **fukase** : r u evicting me  
> this is late-stage capitlaism
> 
>  **miku** : thats....not??
> 
>  **macne** : you didn't even spell capitalism right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent featured hifumi at all cos i havent rly ...needed to?? dont get me wrong! i dont dislike him- i just wish he had been written better in the game!! the way (some) ppl in the fandom write him is much better. he's just a geek living his best life. i hc that besides anime/manga/sculpturing (and literature/art?) he also loves nature becus it gives him inspiration! :)
> 
> i genuinely havent written in so long im so rusty hng
> 
> !! i did my psat and now i gotta wait 6-8 weeks for it to be graded!! maybe it'll come out around the same time as my dna test
> 
> me: ok i'lll try to write as soon as i can- my 2 new electives will need settling into im sure it wont be TOO bad  
> my school: FUCKS UP MY SCHEDULE  
> me:  
> me: what the fuck man
> 
> names cos its been so long:  
> makoto -> len  
> chihiro -> rin  
> kyoko -> IA  
> sayaka -> miku  
> hina -> gumi  
> junko -> fukase  
> mukuro -> macne

"Remember, everyone, come back here for lunch at 11:40 AM! We leave at 1:15 PM, but you should be on the bus or getting on the bus by 1:00 PM!" Taka yelled out onto his class. The teachers walked across the area, handing out maps of the Zoo. Once everyone had everything together, they all began to split off into groups of friends.

Taka, Mondo, and Chihiro split off first, then Hiro and Lean went on their own. Toko walked by herself and as did Hifumi, though, he had a specific day plan he was following.

Sakura and Hina walked off in a separate direction beside the rest of the class, who were walking together. (Makoto, Kyoko, Junko, Mukuro, Sayaka, Celeste, and Byakuya.)

They were walking near a rock wall that they suspected had some sort of walkway or exposure atop it. Junko looked up and gasped.

"Guys, you think I can climb that wall?" Junko pointed towards the rock wall.

"No?" Sayaka spoke too late because by the time they turned to Junko, she had dropped her bag and was running towards it. They started yelling and sputtering after her before Mukuro spoke up.

"I got her." Mukuro groaned and within a few short moments, she apprehended Junko.

"I let you win!" Junko grinned and made Mukuro slump in frustration. They heard Hina ask something and looked up, seeing the others a bit ahead.

"Is that a train?" Hina was pointing towards the end of the walkway where a fence stood atop the edge. There seemed to be a small train on the tracks ahead, amongst the trees.

"I doubt it's real." Celeste commented, walking behind Hina and Sakura.

The rest of the group followed suit and watched the train. They ran up a bit to catch up to see what they were talking about. 

After a few minutes, Kyoko began to look around for their next stop. Hina and Sakura had already walked off so Kyoko thought it was prime time to head off as well.

Makoto leaned against the railing of the fence, bag on his shoulder. He realized carrying this much stuff might not have been the greatest idea, but he had assumed he would've had more leisure time to actually do anything of this stuff.

Besides, he was also holding onto Sayaka's bag, which Mukuro had handed to him when she ran off to get Junko. He rubbed his shoulder and winced.

"Makoto." He jumped and looked to the voice. Byakuya stood near him.

Obviously, it was a hotter day than usual and they were at the Zoo, so he expected most people to dress down or at least dress to the occasion- yet, for some reason, he expected Byakuya to still be in some sort of suit.

Of course, he was dressed as proper as he could be (dress shirt, tucked, with his collar folded neatly.) but he was also wearing shorts for Christ sake.

Makoto snapped himself out of his thoughts and spoke up.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Here." Byakuya extended his hand. "I can carry your bag."

"Wh-" Makoto gulped. "It's fine, really-" 

"Didn't Ikusaba hand that bag to you?" He pointed at Sayaka's bag. Makoto nodded.

"Yep! This is Sayaka's bag, Mukuro just handed it to me." 

"Then someone may as well hold your bag..." He paused. "...just so you don't forget one of them, of course. You came here with one bag, afterall. As well, so you don't accidentally give the wrong bag. I highly doubt Ikusaba would be okay with me holding onto Maizono's bag- neither would Maizono, for that matter."

"Oh...okay." He handed Byakuya his bag, confused at his actions. Junko was nearby, snickering, next to Mukuro. He internally groaned but shook it off once he realized the group was beginning to move again.

* * *

**_sub with twitch prime_ **

_[march 1st, monday, 10:45am]_

**len** : im going to lose my gd mind

 **fukase** : LMFAOOOOOJDHJSK;DLKSJKDSHSKHJ

 **IA** : What happened?

 **miku** : ?

 **macne** : ...am i not going to get sayaka's bag back?

 **len** : YES UR GONNA GET IT BACK???///?..??,?PLEASEEEE

 **macne** : i'll hold you to that.

* * *

The day proceeded as normal, they went past the more popular animals first- the elephant, lion, tigers, giraffes, so on, so forth. They went inside the jungle exhibit and enjoyed the different species of, as Junko called them, "diet monkeys and off-brand cats." They headed into the extinct animals infographic room before going outside once more.

"What do we do now?" Junko asked. The others shrugged and looked over to a bridge, above over a wide pond with fresh-water fish inside it.

They looked ahead and saw Leon and Hiro, the latter of which was waving at them. They walked over to the duo and began talking.

"How have you guys been?" Sayaka asked. Leon turned around and smiled at the group.

"Good! We were heading over to that area- we aren't sure what it is but we heard it has a barn." Leon finished, Hiro nodding along.

"Hey, you guys wanna come?" Hiro spoke. 

"Sure, we were looking for what to do next." Kyoko responded.

* * *

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[monday, 11:20am]_

**len** : JUNKOOOSODVKJGHFDJKFJ

 **macne** : get out of there.

 **fukase** : its me home

 **macne** : no.

 **fukase** : r u evicting me

this is late-stage capitlaism

 **miku** : thats....not??

 **macne** : you didn't even spell capitalism right.

 **rin** : what is she doin now

 **fukase** : HEY

 **miku** : [sent a photo of junko, in some sort of clay/dirt play area for smaller kids. she is very obviously cramped.]

 **fukase** : hot

 **rin** : girl ............

* * *

Junko patted the dirt off her knees and stepped forward.

Togami backed away from the flying dirt and Junko grinned. She bent down, rubbed her hand in the dirt and stepped forward.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Togami glared, stepping back.

"Junko..." Three exasperated sighs came out- Mukuro, Sayaka, and Makoto.

"Come on, don't you wanna get-" She stepped forward and placed a finger on his dress shirt. He wiped it off hurriedly before looking to see Junko's hand aiming for his face. "Dirty!" He stepped back and she missed him, her hand flying through the air.

"Gross." He sneered.

"You wanna see gross? Just wait for where we're about to go." Leon snickered.

"Yeah, it's gonna get real gross." Hiro shot back. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." The two of them laughed together while the group began walking forward.

* * *

_**Class 78** _

_[monday, 11:30am]_

**Junko** : HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIT

HOLY ****

oh it censors

HOLY SHIIIIIIT IT STINKS WHATTH E ****

FOCK

IDC IDC

HOLY SH!T .... LITERALLY

 **Kyoko** : How astute, Junko, I would imagine a barn would smell like manure.

 **Mondo** : YO THERES A BARN??

I DIDNT SEE THAT

MY UNCLE AND AUNT HAVE A BARN

SO EPIC

 **Taka** : Junko! Watch your language!

Well, I guess I know where we're going after lunch! =)

Speaking of which, everyone, in 10 minutes- come back up front for lunch!

* * *

"Okay, guys, where do you wanna go next?" Sayaka asked.

"I think we should go on the train over there." Mukuro brought up, biting into her sandwich.

"Train?" Sayaka asked. "Like the one from earlier?" She nodded.

"I thought that was for show." Makoto said from the bench he sat on, next to Byakuya.

Byakuya spoke up. "No, it says on the map, it's a small train ride." Makoto got the map out and looked on it.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right."

"I think I'll be heading off on my own, I have some things I'd like to see by myself." Celeste spoke.

"Oh, okay!" Sayaka said. "So we're all on board. Me, Mukuro, Junko, Kyoko, Makoto, and Byakuya." They all nodded and began to gather their money needed for a ticket.

* * *

The train horn whistled as it got closer. The 5 of them were in the front of the line, patiently waiting. Mostly.

"Let's get on already!" Junko groaned.

"Patience is a virtue, Junko." Mukuro said, looking behind her.

"We only have like an hour left before we gotta go." The train stopped in front of them. The passengers got off and those in front of the line were ushered on.

"2 per seat, people!"

Makoto and Byakuya stepped on first, Mukuro and Sayaka next, and Junko - who was whining to annoy Mukuro - hopped on.

* * *

_**sub with twitch prime** _

_[monday, 12:10am]_

**len** : well that was boring

 **miku** : i mean it is for KIDS

 **len** : OH

 **macne** : that's why there were so many parents.

 **fukase** : what did you want it to be scary so you could cuddle up to byakuya

ooooo byakuya im so scared hold me

 **len** : THE JOKES DEAD

 **fukase** : NOT TO ME

 **len** : IT WAS NEVER FUNNY

 **rin** : it was

 **len** : chihiro PLEASE

 **gumi** : i mean...yeah...

|ω･)

 **len** : pls.....

* * *

They were in the middle of walking away from the train area when Mukuro stopped. 

The rest of them stopped, confused. Junko tapped away at her phone, Byakuya looked at Makoto, who shrugged, Sayaka stared at her girlfriend, trying to figure out what was going on.

Mukuro turned towards the group, searching for something- or someone?

"Junko..." Mukuro spoke. Junko looked up from her phone.

"Wh-"

"Was Kyoko with you on the train?"

"..." Junko paused. "...no."

"Jesus Christ." Mukuro groaned. "We've lost Kyoko." The rest of the group looked aghast, looking to where they thought Kyoko was- only to find her missing.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Sayaka turned to Junko.

"You didn't ask?" The other groaned.

"Guys, let's just text her." Makoto said. The other nodded, getting their phones out.

A few minutes passed...a couple more...

"She isn't answering..." Sayaka spoke up.

"Obviously..." Byakuya sneered. Makoto glared at Byakuya, who sighed. "Er-"

"Let's go back to the front area- maybe she's still there!" Mukuro nodded at Sayaka and they all began to walk towards there.

* * *

"...aaaand she's not here." Sayaka said.

"Maybe she went with Celeste?" Makoto brought up.

"Well, let's find Celeste." They walked over to a grassy hill area, which they'd crossed to get to the train ride- and seemed to have a good view of the nearby area. "There she is!" They pointed over to the right-side (left-side, from where they stood) of the walkway, where Celeste stood.

Junko ran over, calling her name out, while the others sped walked behind.

"Celeste, have you seen Kyoko?" Junko asked. Celeste shook her head.

"What? Did something happen?" Sayaka nodded.

"We lost her!" Sayaka whined.

"Well, would you have idea where Kyoko might be?" Celeste thought for a moment.

"Perhaps in the Reptilian area? She spoke something about it." Celeste pulled out her map and showed where Kyoko had marked it.

"That's just by the front, it'd be best if we head over there as soon as possible." Byakuya said, turning towards it. Mukuro nodded and circled it on her map with a pen from Celeste. She handed the pen back and put the map in her pocket and began walking towards the front. The others followed suit.

* * *

"Kyoko? Kyoko?!" Junko called out. Mukuro shushed her.

"Jesus Christ, Junko, yelling out her name is not an option in here."

"We have 50 minutes left before we gotta leave! We've gotta hurry up!" The walked through the exhibit, and while fun, it was void of Kyoko.

* * *

Another 20 minutes of searching the exhibits passed.

"Maybe she's looking for us? Let's try to search around for her outside." Makoto suggested. The others agreed.

"Let's split up! Me, Mukuro, and Junko will be one group..." Sayaka spoke. "...and you and Byakuya can be another group!" Mukuro nodded. Junko grinned and nodded quickly.

"Well- um-" 

"I'm fine with that." Byakuya stated. Makoto gulped.

"Yeah-yeah! Me too! Let's do that."

They went opposite ways, sporadically yelling out Kyoko's name, texting her, and trying to see if there was any sign of her.

"If we aren't careful, we'll get left here." Makoto said.

"Well, you aren't terrible company to be left with." Byakuya said, quietly, so Makoto could barely hear it.

But he did still hear it.

Makoto went silent for a moment before-

"Oh? Where are the others? Have you found Kyoko yet?" They jumped at Celeste's voice.

"Celeste- you scared-" He gulped. "No, we haven't found her yet. We decided to split off."

"Ah, well, if that's the case, I suppose I'll join you." She paused. "If that is alright with you two, yes?" They paused.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Celeste!" Togami nodded. She gave a small smile and walked beside them.

* * *

10 minutes pass, across the zoo, Hiro and Leon shrug.

"Not since lunch. Sorry, dude." Leon said to Sayaka. She nodded.

"Well, we'll keep looking."

* * *

Another 10 minutes.

"Huh? Kyoko's missing?" Hifumi said. He gasped, suddenly. "Oh, is this a murder mystery? Or...are you here to avenge your lover?" Celeste shook her head.

"Nothing of the sort."

"Of course, of course...well, may you find her in good health." Hifumi said, walking off.

* * *

Makoto sighed.

"We'll find her." Byakuya said.

"Hopefully, we only have 5 minutes left." Celeste said, looking at her phone. Makoto whimpered and Byakuya looked at her with a frustrated expression.

They ignored the footsteps behind them, not hearing the voice calling out to them.

"Hey!" They assumed it was for someone else before they yelled again. "H-hey! Wh-where are you going?!" They recognized that stutter and turned around.

Toko stood there, beside-

"Kyoko!" Makoto yelled out. Byakuya said thank god under his breath. Celeste began walking towards Kyoko, the other two following suit.

"What happened? Did you get lost?" Byakuya asked.

"You left without me. I headed to the restroom to freshen up and when I came out you were all gone." Kyoko said, grabbing Celeste's hand.

"We texted you!" Makoto said.

Kyoko got her phone out. "It's dead." Makoto went _oh_.

"Wh-what a lovely r-reunion, but w-we gotta hurry up! We've got 3 minutes left!" Makoto took out his phone and gasped.

"Shoot, we do!" The five of them rushed towards the bus, while Makoto texted that Kyoko was found.

With but a minute to spare, they got into the bus.

"Found? what's that's all about?" Chihiro asked Makoto.

"We lost her and-" He gestured to her. "-here she is!" Chihiro stared for a moment.

"What?" Makoto said.

"Why..." She began. "Why didn't you just text the class chat?"

There was a moment of silence before Makoto, Byakuya, Sayaka, Mukuro, and Junko began to groan.

"Everyone! Get in your seats!" Taka yelled out as the bus door closed.

* * *

_**ahogayism** _

_[monday, 1:20pm]_

**big ahoge** : i am...so Tired

 **skinny ahoge** : ???

 **big ahoge** : i'll tell you guys latersdjhsjd

 **lesbiahoge** : did u get me anything

 **big ahoge** : .

komaru

 **lesbiahoge** : what?

 **big ahoge** : shut uP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: them losing kyoko is actually inspired by the time in 7th grade (2017) me and my friends were at the birmingham zoo and we lost my friend slvyano/aaron and had to search for him before we left in an hour
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS AND 2021!! it's been pretty crazy so far but honestly? it seems...better?  
> to any russian readers: i fully support the protests against p*tin and i hope everything will be alright. do not let the government or police try to push you into a corner of subservience but stay safe, please.  
> the russian people are diverse and beautiful- strong and resilient- you WILL make it through this.
> 
> idk when the next update will be but i have gotten some great ideas from you guys so tysm dkfjhghdjdh
> 
> (holds out hand) spare ideas ma'am?
> 
> thank you for reading this :D  
> twitter: [kaffeine6](https://twitter.com/kaffeine6)


End file.
